Father
by Meje2
Summary: When Naruto and Hinata are finally together Sound attacks Konoha. Contains several other pairing explanation of the story inside.
1. Wordless Lee prologue

Hey, please read this before you start reading this fanfic

**Hey, please read this before you start reading this fanfic.**

This fanfic consists several smaller stories that take place in the same 'universe'. Reason is to give some of the characters some more development and such. You can choose for yourself if you read them. If you don't it won't mean you don't get the main storyline, but I recommend you to read them since they are very nice.

The story is as followed:

Prequel Father story 1 (Lee)

Prequel Father story 2 (Naruto, Hinata)

Father prologue

Interlude Father story 1 (Lee)

Interlude Father story 2 (Ino, Choji)

Interlude Father story 3 (Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke)

Interlude Father story 4 (Gai)

Interlude Father story 5 (Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura)

Interlude Father story 6 (Kiba, Shino)

Father

Father: Generations

It can happen that some of the stories are not yet available, this is because I mostly write the main storyline while my co-writers (spiderninja16 and Kamikashi) mostly work on the interlude. They gave me permission of submitting their parts. If you have questions then don't hesitate about asking me.

Now I won't hold you anymore. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do my cowriters! Father prequel first story is written by Kamikashi.

"…" talking

'…' thinking

„…" radio talking

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**First Story Rock Lee and Nekomata**

**Prologue: Being hit, get shot**

Rock Lee, Maito Gai, Hyuga Neji and Tenten were hidden in the woods surrounding the village, waiting for the reappearance of their target. Thanks to the alliance with sand, they received information that the missing-nin from Hidden Mist village who tried to assassinate Kakashi and Godaime Hokage would meet here his customer. If they would stick to the plan, they would be able to catch him and his customer – if nothing went wrong…

Gai activated his radio. „Neji, can you see him already?"  
Neji focused his Byakugan. „He is still in the tea house, Gai-sensei. Should not one of us get closer, silently?"  
„That would be too dangerous by now, Neji. Is his customer with him?"  
„Not yet…, wait, Gai-sensei. It seems the daimyo (ruler) of the Rain country is simply fed up with our Kage and your rival and decided to get rid of both."  
„But why wouldn't he simply send a Rain-nin, Gai-sensei?", Tenten asked confused.  
„Wouldn't it be a bit too obvious then, Tenten?" Gai was serious.  
„Oh."  
„It is so. Neji, stay watching please; Lee, go down there and do some eavesdropping," Gai ordered.  
„Ossu, Gai-sensei." Lee dashed out of his hiding place and hid himself behind the trash of the tea house.  
„Why him, Gai-sensei! I could have done that too!" Tenten protested.  
„Who lost the last time in the hiding tech test against Lee, Tenten?" Gai grinned. He and his students had played the shinobi version of „hide-and-seek" a week ago, with Neji or him being the hunter/seeker. Lee was the only one to find a hiding place none of them thought of. His favourite student had clearly improved a lot. He simply bet them with cleverness, now knowing exactly when to change hiding.  
"All right, all right, I get it." Tenten sighed.

xoxoxoxox

Lee kneeled down near the window-sill, hiding himself behind some boxes. By doing so, he could overhear everything, without the Kiri-Nuke-nin (missing-nin from the hidden mist) or daimyo noticing.

"You failed, Sasaki Mizurou!"

"He's just stronger then I expected he would be."

"I told you not to underestimate him. He's high rated in the bingo book and known as the copy ninja, able to use more that 1000 jutsu!"

"Like I don't know!"

"I want him dead, Sasaki! As soon as possible, he killed two of my ANBU squads on his own. He had become too dangerous, this stupid copy cat."

"What I hate about him is the fact he copies every technique I make. If you fight him you have to defeat him as soon as possible. Also that eye of his is rather annoying. If I don't watch out, I might end up as that Zabuza."

"How do you plan to take him on this time?" the daimyo said grumpy.

"I'm thinking, surprising him won't work I guess."

"Humph, just kill him so we can kill that damn Kage of the fire country. I hate it when women are in control."

"Women are annoying."

"Then kill this damn copycat and that stupid Kage!"

'_Neji was right, they want to kill Gai-sensei's rival and Tsunade-sama,_' Lee thought. As he just wanted to stand up and return to the others, a man opened a door he had not seen when he had hid himself. Lee turned around and was shocked to see him, with garbage in his left hand.  
"Hey, what are you doing here?"  
"Kuso," Lee whispered angrily at himself.  
"You-you're from Konoha!"

Lee heard the daimyo and missing-nin inside the tea house standing up quickly.  
„Gai-sensei, I have a slight problem over here," Lee said, while a bodyguard of the daimyo had jumped through the window to wipe Lee out.  
„What happened, Lee?" Gai asked, but Lee found no time to answer and blocked one of the kicks of the Ame-nin.  
„Neji, tell me what happened!" Gai shouted in his radio.  
Neji used Byakugan to see what Lee was doing.  
"He's fighting with the bodyguards of the daimyo."  
Not even a second after hearing that, Gai spurted towards the battle, followed by Neji and Tenten. He was just in time to kick the missing mist-nin.  
"Dynamic Entry!" the taijutsu specialist shouted.

Meanwhile the other two bodyguards had joined the battle. Neji took on one, while Tenten took on the other. Neji used Juken and hit the Ame-nin he was fighting. Gai fought now the missing mist ninja. Lee had difficulties with his opponent. He was stronger than the other three. Lee ran away with his enormous speed as diversion, though the Ame-nin caught up faster then Lee thought he would.  
"Damn it, what now…"

But soon he got an idea, stopped all of a sudden and turned around. The Ame-nin stopped a few meters behind him. Lee got his weights out and threw them away, causing to make the ground tremble when they hit the ground, leaving several big holes in the ground.

"Konoha Senpu!"  
Gai gave the Kiri-nin a double kick; one on the head and one a bit lower, pushing a lot of force in his kick. The missing-nin fell down with a broken neck, already dead before hitting the ground.

Neji was breathing heavily and de-activated his Byakugan. His opponent was lying motionless on the ground. Tenten let her self fall on the ground and placed her hands in front of her, looking at the ground. The bodyguard she had been fighting was lying dead a meter away from her, with a big shuriken buried in his chest.  
"Where's Lee?" Gai asked after he was sure he had killed the Kiri-nin.  
"Don't know, he was here five minutes ago," Tenten said while looking around.  
"Neji, search for him!"  
Neji activated his Byakugan again and started looking around for his team-mate.  
"He's still fighting that Ame-nin," Neji said and pointed in the direction Lee was.  
The three of them dashed away.

Lee forced his chakra into the bô (battle stick) made out of his weights, causing it to extend into the Lotus chain. Running at high speed around his enemy, he wrapped him in the chains. With a spiralling movement, he threw the Ame-nin into the air and jumped up the chain's spiral. The Ame-nin, however, managed it to kick him twice at the left leg. Suddenly, Lee felt immense pain at two points in his left leg. Knowing that he would faint by now, Lee attacked his enemy with all the might of his Lotus-enhanced fists.  
"Goken: Gorai Rensa (Strong Fist: Strong Thunder Lotus Chain)!"  
He managed to crush the Ame-nin but then passed out and hit the ground.

Tenten ran to her friend and checked his pulse. She sighed, relieved that Lee was still alive and only unconscious.  
"Let's go back to the village," Gai said.  
"Hai," Tenten and Neji said in unison, carefully picking up their team-mate.  
Gai used Lee's chains and wrapped them around the Nuke-nin. Pulling the dead body along, they went back to the village.

At the gate they met an ANBU squad that took care of their prisoner.  
"Neji, Tenten, you two can go home. I will take Lee to the hospital."  
"Hai, Gai-sensei," Neji and Tenten said.  
Gai took Lee over and walked to the hospital, while Neji and Tenten went in another direction. Gai entered the hospital and Yakushi Yamato, who was standing at the bar with some papers in his hands, looked up.  
"Yamato, could you please take a look at Lee?" Gai asked, almost begged.  
"Yohei," Yamato said and a young man appeared out of a little room behind the bar.  
"Yes, O-to-sama?"  
"Take Gai and Lee to room 26 and make a complete check up, I'll be there in a minute."  
"Ossu! Follow me, sir."  
Yohei walked followed by Gai, who was holding his student in his arms. Yohei opened the door and Gai laid Lee on the bed. After first healing some little wounds, the youth activated his special eye technique: The Tengan, the heaven eye. The heaven eye is the main bloodline limit of the Yakushi clan and stands between the abilities of Hyuga clan and the Uchiha clan. Not soon after Yohei started checking up the young man, his father joined him and also activated his heaven eye, using a medicine specialised technique: (snake, dragon, rat!) Do-jutsu: Eyes and hands of Yakushi (the medicine Buddha). After about five minutes they de-activated Tengan, but for Gai it was like two days.

Yamato shortly turned his head to his son, who took Gai with him to the hallway.  
"And, is he going to be alright?" Gai asked very worried.  
"He has two serious but clear fractures at his left leg, one at the lower shinbone, the other one at the middle of his thigh bone. He also has a more or less serious concussion; it will take at least three weeks for his full recover," Yohei explained.  
"But he will still be able to be a ninja?" Gai asked, thinking about the event that happened a few years ago.  
"Yes."  
"Thank god," Gai sighed relieved.  
"My father is now fixating the fractures and stabilising his mind, so don't worry."  
"Thank you, Yohei-kun."  
Yohei nodded. "You better go home now, Gai-sensei."  
Gai nodded and left, knowing Lee was in good hands. Yohei went back to his father, who was just done with his job. Yamato told his son to bring Lee to the second floor, there was a room free. Yohei bowed and did like he was told. After he put Lee in bed, Yohei opened the curtains of the window which faced the gardens. "_Sweet dreams, warrior_," he whispered as he left.


	2. Wordless Lee Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do my cowriters! Father prequel first story is written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**First Story Rock Lee and Nekomata**

**Chapter 1: Being Watched/The path of the wordless clan**

Rock Lee awakened by the sound of singing birds and a clattering noise outside of his room. Confused and heavy-headed, he tried to get up, but Yohei, who was checking him silently, pressed him back to his bed. Two daffodils stood in a vase on a table beside him.  
"Stay down, Lee-kun. You've had a concussion. If you get up, you will fall unconscious again for sure."  
The soft but firm grip of the medic ninja in green robes, and the fact that he was carrying a short sword, convinced Lee to stay down. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened to me?" he asked.  
"You are in Konoha hospital; I am Yakushi Yohei, your medical ninja in charge. The Ame-nin you killed was able to break your left leg twice and to hit you unconscious. It seems that you ability to fight unconsciously allowed you to win the fight, however. As you had hit the ground, it seems that you have got a concussion. You've been sleeping for four days in here."  
"I have to go to training…"  
"You're not going anywhere. Not for the next three weeks."  
"Who says so?"  
"My father. He is the chief medic of Konoha. If he says so, you're not going anywhere. If you try to leave in order to train yourself, then I will have no choice but to tie you down to the bed. And I don't like this thought. If you do as I say, maybe you are allowed to wander around the hospital grounds for an hour a day – in a week."  
"In a week? Why not yet?"  
"In a week. Or do you really think that you could walk without falling on your nose with the overall state of your body by now? I think not. – It seems that you are recovering quite well. Breakfast will be ready in five minutes."  
"But…"  
"I think that was enough for a while. You can get up in the afternoon, I think. Should I open the window?"  
Lee sighed, defeated. "Yes, please."  
"Very well, then." Yohei opened the window and went to the door. „Oh, and before I forget, a word of advice: if you need anything, just ring the bell. My office is just down the corridor; the toilet is directly opposite of your room. Understood?"  
"Yes, thank you, Yakushi-san."  
Yohei left the room and closed the door quietly.

Lee was depressed. The chief medic, Yamato, had checked him a few minutes before and allowed him to leave the bed, but not his room. So he decided to sit at the window and stare into the gardens. While doing so, he saw something truly astonishing and beautiful, but also weird: the heiress of the Yakushi clan putting a medic's coat over her ninja robes. Fascinated and guilty at the same time, he continued staring at her and did not even hear the knock on the door shortly before Sakura came in, with a new flower in hand.  
"Hello Lee, how are you doing?" Sakura asked and closed the door behind her.  
Lee was shocked to death and turned his face to the pink haired girl. Feeling very awkward.  
"Good morning, Sakura-san. I'm doing fine. Just glad it did not end up like the time at the first Chu-nin exam."  
"Yes," Sakura smiled and walked over to him, "What are you looking at?"  
"Uhm…" Lee mumbled uneasy, "just looking outside."  
Sakura looked outside and saw someone familiar walking to the doors of the hospital. She started to giggle a bit.  
"Oh really," she said, almost smirking.  
"I was just looking…I-I did not know…" Lee muttered and took a last glance at the girl outside.  
"Don't worry, Lee, I am used to it," Sakura laughed.  
Lee turned to her with a questioned look on his face.  
"Huh? What do you mean? Who is that woman?"  
"She is the heiress of the Yakushi clan, Yakushi Nekomata. A real beauty and every man just uses to stare at her. That's why I am used to it. I see it happening often, although it has become less a bit the last few years."  
"Yakushi Nekomata?"  
"Yes. Uhm, Lee-kun?"  
Lee had not heard Sakura, thinking about what he had seen. Then Sakura waved her hand in front of his face and he looked up.  
"Sorry, Sakura-san."  
"It's okay," Sakura said, smiling and placed the flower she still was holding in a vase. "I'm glad you're feeling alright. Well, I have to go. My duty starts in half an hour."  
"Okay, thank you for visiting, Sakura-san."  
Sakura smiled and left, but Lee continued to look outside.

xoxoxoxox

Every morning at the same time Lee woke up and looked outside. Every morning he saw the same woman, dressing up. Although he felt guilty for watching her, he could not help it.

xoxoxoxox

Three days before Lee was allowed to go home, Neji visited him again.  
"Hey, Neji." Lee said and turned his head away from the window.  
"Hey, Lee. How are you doing?"  
"I feel fine," Lee answered, a bit too happy.  
Neji's left eyebrow rose and he looked at Lee.  
"Wh-what?" Lee asked, starting to feel very uncomfortable.  
"Why is it that every time I visit, you are sitting at the exact same place, looking in the exact same direction?"  
Lee sweat dropped. Neji just kept on staring at him, waiting for an answer and Lee knew a 'nothing' wouldn't work.  
"Do you know more about the Yakushi clan?" Lee asked, looking away from his friend.  
He looked at Neji from the corners from his eyes and saw the surprised face.  
"Well, yes. The Yakushi find their origins in the Hyuga clan. They have like Hyuga and Uchiha the ability of a do-jutsu."  
"Really, what is it called?"  
"Tengan or heaven eye. The Yakushi clan is the second most ancient clan of Konoha and they are excellent medicine users."  
Neji turned his head to the window and looked outside.  
"That is the Yakushi clan's house. The hospital stands on their grounds."  
Lee looked outside and saw the house and the gardens, "What can they do with those heaven eyes?"  
"Why are you so interested in the Yakushi clan?" Neji asked and watched his friend with a suspicious face.  
"Uhm… no particular reason," Lee mumbled. Neji narrowed his eyes and Lee looked away, "Never mind, forget I asked," Lee said looking outside at the house.  
Neji watched him for a little while before he turned and walked to the door. "Where are you going to?" Lee asked him, surprised.  
"I have something else to do."**  
**"What something do you have to do?" Lee asked curious.  
"If you really want to know. I have a date," Neji mumbled blushing.  
"With whom?"  
Neji mumbled something and Lee was able to hear the name Tenten.  
"Tenten?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Yosh, finally you confessed to her. I am happy for you, Neji-kun. Good luck!"  
Neji got a little laugh on his face, "Get well soon, Lee."  
Not long after that, Gai-sensei came to visit him, like he did every day.  
"Hey Lee, how are you doing today?" he asked, just like every morning.  
Lee didn't look up, just kept on staring outside and his sensei stepped next to him.  
"Longing for being outside again?"  
"Something like that," Lee mumbled, "Gai-sensei, what do you know about the Yakushi clan?"  
"Hmmm."  
Gai crossed his arms, starting to think. Lee looked at him, with a question on his face.  
"Well, they are great taijutsu specialists, using – or I better say abusing – their medical techniques in battle, mixed with the gentle fist style of Hyuga's and Goken. It's called Kamiken or God's fist. And they mastered the use of water and fire chakra simultaneously."  
"What about their heaven eye?"  
"Ah, the heaven eye, yes. It's as annoying as Sharingan. You are never able to approach a Yakushi member without being noticed. But the side effect of the eye is that everyone in the clan is short-sighted, they all wear glasses. They use it mainly for observation and medical purposes."  
Lee nodded once to show that he understood; then he stood up.  
"Let's walk a bit, Gai-sensei," Lee said with a smile.  
"Sure," Gai smiled back.

xoxoxoxox

Lee looked at Yohei and waited for him to speak.  
"Okay, you may go now, but it's better if you don't overdo it the next few days."  
"Alright, thank you, Yakushi-san," Lee said and stood up.  
Glad he was finally able to leave the hospital, he walked outside.  
"Yosh, let's train!" he said raising both his arms in the air.  
While running to the training grounds he saw the young heiress of the Yakushi clan again. He stared at her, still running, getting that guilty feeling again for watching her every morning. She was wearing her long, dark brown hair in a ponytail and placed her glasses back on after cleaning them. She wore her medical suit and Lee knew she was wearing her traditional dark green Yakushi robe underneath. Completely forgotten that he was running, he didn't look where he was going and ran against a building. He fall back to the ground and saw stars dancing in front of him and then three faces with blue eyes.  
"Yo Lee, are you alright?"  
Lee got up and shook his head.  
"Yes, I am fine."  
"Why the hell did you run against that building; weren't you paying attention on where you were going?" Naruto asked bluntly.  
"I was distracted by something."  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, shrugged his shoulders and waved off.

'_Damn, I really have to apologize to her,'_ Lee thought and started to walk back to the hospital. There he found her, she was on her way to the shop to buy some food for herself or something like that.  
"Uhm, Yakushi-san, can I talk to you for a sec?" Lee almost mumbled. Yakushi Nekomata watched him, one eyebrow rose, but she nodded.  
"Uhm…" Lee started again, he had no idea where he had to start.  
She crossed her arms impatiently.  
"Well…," then he suddenly bowed. "I am really sorry Yakushi-san, for watching you every morning putting on your medical robe," Lee said fast in one breath.  
Lee stayed in his bowing position for a while, until he felt a fist coming his way and he jumped to the side. When he watched the young heiress, he saw her furious face and she was already on her way to him. One moment Lee was too stunned to move, but just before he received the punch, he jumped up and she hit the wall. Lee started running.  
'_What the hell is wrong with her, I understand that she's angry at me but… does she have to hit me back in the hospital?!'_ Lee thought. To evade another punch, filled with flaming hot medical chakra, he jumped over a wall and jumped into the Yakushi gardens he had seen from his room in the hospital. Nekomata just punched the wall to crumble and looked enraged at him.  
"O-oh, I am in deep trouble," Lee mumbled to himself and started walking back. Then she suddenly stood next to him and kicked him, Lee jumped over her leg, landed on his hand behind her, pushed himself up again and then landed on his feet. She ran after him again and he entered the estate without noticing until he almost ran against a wall the second time that day.  
'_I think I do not have a choice but fight her._'  
Lee charged to her. Nekomata was a bit startled at first but soon gave him a punch in his face, but missed. Lee attacked her back but Nekomata was as fast as he is and he missed to. Nekomata gritted her teeth.  
"Damn you! Who are you?!" she shouted.  
Lee evaded her kick.  
"I am Rock Lee."  
Nekomata evaded a punch form Lee and tried punching him back.  
"What the HELL were you thinking, watching me?! BASTARD!"  
Lee ducked, "I did not do it on purpose…"

'_Not on purpose, how dare you! No man, except the ones in my family is allowed to see me in my normal clothes. How were you even able to see me?!_'

Furious, Nekomata tried to kick this Lee person, but whatever she tried, she kept on missing. He was fast, as fast as she was. Something like that never happened before, what made her a bit curious about him. Still trying to hit him she asked him questions and he always managed to dodge her aims.

After a fight of three hours, both Lee and Nekomata fell on the floor, breathing exhausted. They were staring at the clouds.  
"I am… impressed. It never happened to me before that I am unable to hit my opponent."  
"Me too, but… why did we have to fight?" Lee turned his head to her.  
"We from the Yakushi clan are not that great with words, we speak with action, most of the time our fists."  
"I see."  
"Rock Lee, right?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, Lee-kun, would you like to come over more often, so we can fight again. You're a damn fine shinobi."  
Lee watched the girl next to him, a bit surprised at first but then he smiled, "I would love to, Yakushi-san."  
"Call me Nekomata."  
Lee nodded.

xoxoxoxox

Three weeks past, Lee went to the Yakushi training grounds called The Four Pillars every day and fought Nekomata. But not one of them was able to punch the other, both fast enough to evade the other. They only managed to exhaust the other. Lee sat down on the floor again after one of those fights. There had been 25 in row and all of them ended in draws. Nekomata sat down next to him, panting. It was quiet for a while until Lee opened his mouth.  
"Nekomata-san, can I ask you something?"  
She nodded just looking at him.  
"I was wondering… why do you hide your beauty?"  
Lee looked at her. When Nekomata wasn't working in the hospital she wore dark green robes, dark blue shorts, a sword on her waist and a long ponytail. Her fine hands were great for the work she did and her figure was the most female like he had ever seen. Her dark eyes were staring at him for while until she answered.  
"Men keep on staring at me when I don't, it distracts me from my work," she said then.  
Lee got a bit uncomfortable, "Uhm… I'm sorry I was one of those staring men."  
Nekomata simply grinned.


	3. Wordless Lee Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do my cowriters! Father prequel first story is written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**First Story Rock Lee and Nekomata**

**Chapter 2: The odd couple**

Nearly two months had passed by since that mission. Gai was looking for his favourite student, he had invited his students for training; instead he met the others, Tenten and Neji.  
"Neji-kun, did you see Lee recently?"  
"Unfortunately not, Gai-sensei. He hadn't been training with us for while… I wonder where he's going for training, for I am sure that he is training somewhere…"  
"That's quite unusual for him, not telling us where he is," Gai mentioned.  
"I know where he trains." Tenten grinned nastily.  
"What?!" The two men seemed puzzled.  
"Every day he is not on duty, he goes to the estate of the Yakushi clan, training with the eldest daughter of Yakushi Yamato. The girl is as fast as he himself. He may not realise it, but training at the centre of the estate is the closest idea of a date a Yakushi could have. And don't worry about Lee's misbehaviour in front of women – she reacts to mistakes exactly like you, Gai-sensei: with a punch to his face, end of debate."  
"Where did you get that from, Tenten?" Neji couldn't believe his ears. Lee was dating a girl! And also one from the Yakushis!  
"From Ino, who heard it from Sakura." Tenten was close to crack up.  
Gai ended the discussion before his two other students would start a fight on the main street of Konoha. "Well then, should we go for lunch, Neji-kun, Tenten-san?" he offered.  
Neji sighed. "Okay, but it's your treat, Gai-sensei."  
"Of course."  
While they were walking to a restaurant, Gai allowed himself a light smile. It looked like his favourite student finally found someone as unusual as himself. And from what he had heard, the young Yakushi Nekomata was as talented as she was beautiful. '_Clearly, things are changing_,' he thought.

xoxoxoxox

It was already evening. After having dinner at home, Lee walked over to the Yakushi's place for his evening training session with Neko-chan. He did not understand why he always did so since the day he had met her; it simply had become natural to him. And when they were not fighting, she was some odd but good company; he felt comfortable with her around (and uncomfortable if she was not there), somehow.  
She already waited for him, sitting on the ground.  
"Ready for another try? It's been 47 draws by now."  
"Ready I am, Nekomata-san," he answered with self-confidence.  
They bowed to each other and took up battle stance: he in strong fist style, she in gods' fist style. A fierce fight emerged, with no one getting an advantage.  
Lee was thinking hard. Somehow, his heart had been changing the last month, his mind now circling around how to beat or impress Nekomata, the rough, unusual, proud and beautiful Nekomata. And somehow, the upcoming answer was as natural as fighting her. But that would need exact timing and a good amount of luck, and if it would not work, he would embarrass them both…  
Lee changed the form of his attacks, attacking her now only with his fists. '_Curious_,' she thought. '_What is he planning?_' While dodging, she analysed his facial expression, activating her eyes to use the art of insight. '_It looks like you are thinking hard, Lee. But I don't think that you really think about battling me. So, what else can you being planning? Oh, no_…'  
The conclusion she came to was astonishing – and natural. '_I knew it._ _Looks like I'm just as crazy as you are, at the bottom of my heart. But don't think that you will get the initiative in that, boy!_'  
Following his thoughts, she also began to attack him hands only.  
'_It seems that I have to pre- read his movements in order to do it before he does. Sheesh, this will be hard_…'  
Punch (Neko), dodge (Lee), punch (Lee), block (Neko), punch (Neko), dodge by jumping (Lee)…  
'_Now_,' Lee thought. He had reached for her head with his right hand as she suddenly broke through its defences with body flicker technique, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
"What are you…?" Without a warning, Lee could neither speak nor breathe, for Nekomata was kissing him with fierce determination, effectively catching him off guard. (Lee vs. Nekomata: 48 fights, 48 draws, one kiss) For a few seconds, although it was like a wonderful eternity to him, there was silence.  
But suddenly, her sense for challenge and her passion turned off, her seriousness and self-control kicked in and Nekomata jumped to the roof, scared. She began to tear her hair, cursing herself. "Oh no, what am I doing here?! I lost control!" she shouted.  
Lee was still confused and attempted to apologize. "Nekomata-san, I…"  
"Get out!"  
"But Nekomata-san…"  
"Get out! Gods, what did I do?!"  
These words clearly marked the end of the training session tonight; so Lee decided to leave the place. The thought made him sad, and although she clearly kicked him out of the house, for a strange reason, he did not want to leave; but he also knew what would happen if he stayed… Lee sighed and made his way to the entrance hall. He was still surprised and confused by the incident, and the way she reacted made him depressed, in some way. Still brooding about all of that, he was so unaware of his surroundings that he bumped into Yakushi Yamato-sama in the entrance hall, who was returning home from hospital duty.  
"Oh, I am sorry, Yakushi-sama."  
"Lee, what's wrong? Where is Neko-chan?!" '_Strange_,' he thought. _'Usually she says good night to him, leading him out of the house…'_  
"On the roof. Good night, Yakushi-sama." Lee bowed to the medical ninja and left.

Yamato watched Lee as he left; his brain was working hardly in order to remember something. "When did I see such a scene the last time? Oh, no, did she really kiss him already? If it is so, then I must hurry!" The great medical ninja rushed for the dojo, a conclusion in mind. In spite of his concern, a dim smile appeared on his sorrowful face, knowing that he had reacted exactly like this to his first kiss.  
Nekomata still sat on the roof, still tearing her hair. '_What the hell I've been doing? I lost control!_' she thought. "Aargh! Gods!"  
Yamato stood suddenly the middle of the dojo, his veins burning with anger and sorrow, knowing exactly what would happen if he wouldn't act by now: the boy would never return, feeling rejected, somehow. He fixated his daughter with activated eyes. It had been the first time he yelled at her since she had been 12 years old.  
"First: come down here at once!"  
"No, I don't! Gods, what did I do?!"  
"The same I did when I was in your situation. And I do now what my father did in that situation. You're afraid because you lost control. I am telling you now something, Little Kitten (Chibi-Neko/Neko-chan): it is okay to lose control in private, even sometimes in public. But it is not OK to kick him out in such a rude manner."  
"And what do you expect me to do, O-to-sama?" Nekomata calmed down a bit and jumped off the roof, knowing that her father was serious, for he had activated his eyes on second level.  
"This leads to Second: That you run after him and tell him the truth. Otherwise, you are probably missing the chance of your life! There are not many boys like him in this village or even in the world!"  
"I'm a Yakushi! How should I…"  
"I do not expect you to use words, daughter. Simply show him that you were serious about it. Here, take these."  
Nekomata's eyes widened as her father gave her three packed-up sheaths, but she understood the meaning of it: the dancing and playing time was over, time for serious business now. Neko-chan dashed out of the house, utilising her full speed. _'I hope he is still on the hospital grounds,'_ she thought desperately.

xoxoxoxox

Lee was clearly in a low mood as he was crossing the hospital gardens. Complete silence surrounded him, for night had fallen already. Without a warning, a shadow outstripped him at blinding speed, and the next moment, Yakushi Nekomata rammed him in the blink of an eye into the garden wall, kissing him. As she let him go for a second, his world was turning upside-down again. '_What the hell_…' he tried to think; but as he saw her eyes which were gleaming with serious passion, he knew that she seriously wanted **him** and no one else.  
This concept was quite unexpected, even unbelievable for him: a girl as talented and beautiful as Yakushi Nekomata was longing for someone like him who could not even use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu; but he decided simply to react instinctively, for a nearly demonic creature was thundering triumphantly in his chest. So he put his arms around her and gave her the answer she wanted. That was not the plan he had, but well… so for a few minutes the two shinobi were busy with kissing each other close to the point of asphyxiation.  
But Nekomata would be not Nekomata if she was not as consequent as her father expected; the moment she released him, she grabbed him already by his collar, dragging him back to the Yakushi home at high speed.  
"So there is no turning back," he thought, grinning. Somehow, the last two months they told each other everything they needed to know about each other up to this point, simply by meeting in combat. He was surprised, tired, confused, shaken – and happy. He did not know what she was up to do now, but by all what happened this evening, he believed that it had to be something good.  
Just an instant later he found himself in her room – on a futon, snogging with her. Instinctively, both decided to simply turn brains off and passion on. Time for words and thinking would be later.  
The great and honourable Yakushi Yamato-sama smiled as he sensed his daughter inside the house, and as he knew that she had taken his suggestion seriously, he re-focused his eyes and turned on the radio. '_Have fun and live, my daughter_,' he thought, grinning.


	4. Wordless Lee chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do my cowriters! Father prequel first story is written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**First Story Rock Lee and Nekomata**

**Chapter 3: Morning after**

Lee awakened early by the sound of birds singing loudly outside of the room he was in. First he felt somehow confused where he was and what he had done last night as his memory and senses kicked in. The first thing he noticed about himself while getting up was that he was naked, his body covered only by the silk blankets they slept under after an arduous night. His movements raised her from her slumber, for he pulledaccidentally the blankets from her away.  
"Mm…" Nekomata's hand reached for the blanket.  
Suddenly, he felt ashamed, somehow, but also surprisingly comfortable. '_I woke up with a girl by my side_…' Then he noticed immediately that she was naked as well. Gods, what an astonishing beauty she was…  
"Mm… give me the blanket, lazy bone!" Without a warning, Nekomata awakened completely and sat up immediately, pulling back her blanket. A smile appeared on her face as she noticed his puzzled feelings and she turned to him and gave him a laid-back kiss to the cheek.  
"Good morning, handsome. How are you?"  
Lee blushed; no one ever has called him handsome up until now. "Confused, Nekomata-san", he answered.  
"There is nothing to be ashamed about, Lee. And I always mean what I say, so there is nothing you have to blush about. And call me Neko-chan."  
'_Gods, how is it possible that she can read me that good? Did I really tell that much about myself while fighting her?_' His heart was pounding heavily, trying to break the limits of his chest. "Is that name not a bit disrespectful, Nekomata-san?"  
"It's intimate, not disrespectful, Lee. And I called you handsome because you have the best built body I've seen in 13 years of medical service. And now, I call you beautiful because you are pure of heart."  
Lee blushed again. Beautiful. Pure of heart. Him! The one who was called »Fuzzy-brows« by Naruto! He could barely believe it. "What do you mean by intimate, Nekomata-san?"  
"Calling me Neko-chan also means that you commit being my boyfriend, that we are a couple now. If you don't like this thought, leave this house at once, but I hope you don't want to do that, Lee. I don't like to be alone, Lee. Not at all." Now she was getting serious, even some kind of sadness came into her voice as she spoke out her greatest fear: Loneliness.  
Lee was shocked. Now he remembered that she told him just two days ago (after another draw) how her mother died and that her father detested loneliness, becoming some kind of (self-)control-addicted voyeur who was watching the hospital grounds 24/7 because of it. And suddenly, all her actions the last few hours made sense. '_Be a man, Lee!_' he yelled in his head to himself. "I do not want to leave you at all,… Neko-chan." He hugged her with force. "I am here with you and here I am going to stay!" Her eyes widened with surprise and relief as he kissed her again, putting all his "youthful" energy into it. As he let her go, however, she lifted her head and activated her eyes with the hand seal »Dragon«, smiling.  
"What are you looking for, Neko-chan?" he asked, a bit rattled, as he saw the distinct gleam of her eye technique.  
"The time. There are only two clocks in this house: one in the living room and the other one in my father's bedroom. I am on duty today. I am the supervisor of Paediatrics and women's department. What the hell… it's half past five in the morning! But well, I'm awake already, so… what about breakfast, Lee-kun?" The gleam in her eyes vanished as the level two technique stopped.  
Breakfast. This word caught him truly off guard, again. But on the other side… "Why not?" He pushed the blanket aside, started to pick up his clothes, which were spread all over the room and changed into them, as she did so as well. '_A breakfast with __my__ GIRLFRIEND_…_ What on earth is happening to me?_' he thought, puzzled.

Yamato sat in the kitchen, cleaning his glasses as the odd couple entered it. A huge grin appeared on his face. "Good morning, sweethearts. Ready for another day? I made some Onigiri; they're on the kitchen dresser. There is also some green tea." "Thank you, father." Nekomata took the plate with the rice balls, the tea and some teacups and the two young shinobi sat down at the kitchen table.  
"You should hurry, your duty starts in an hour, daughter. And Lee, your teacher had been searching you yesterday. You should see him as soon as possible." By watching them at the same time as they had breakfast, Yamato knew exactly what kind of person Lee was at the bottom of his heart: honourable and honest. He would never betray her. '_Looks like things are getting interesting_,' he thought, grinning again as the two left, challenging the new day.

xoxoxoxox

Sakura entered the office/laboratory of her superior Yakushi Nekomata, who was sitting at her desk, smiling and wearing her normal family robes. She was surprised, for Nekomata-sama never showed her normal green robes at work. But then she remembered something she saw and heard yesterday night as she had had night duty… it couldn't be, could it?  
"You are smiling, Yakushi-senpai. What happened to you?"  
"You saw Lee and me yesterday didn't you? Any ideas what became of us?"  
"I, I…"  
"Sakura-san…" Now the smile turned into a nasty grin.  
"All right, I've seen you. Does that mean that you are Lee's…?" Sakura was a bit afraid to say »girlfriend« right now.  
"Indeed, I am Lee's girlfriend. But don't you dare to tell Ino any details; she's always telling gossip the wrong way. Otherwise you will regret it, be sure of that. – So, what is on the schedule today?" Nekomata activated her eyes again with »Dragon«, focusing them on her subordinate.  
Sakura nodded, slightly frightened. She knew that no one could escape these eyes. "The morning check-up of the Paediatric department and the remedies for intensive care, Yakushi-senpai. Oh, and Temari-san and Shikamaru asked for a complete check-up of their daughter Shikako-chan."  
"Then let's get this over with. I will do the check-up myself." The eye technique vanished.  
The two kunoichi gathered the files and equipment needed before they went to work.

xoxoxoxox

Two hours later, Temari arrived in Nekomata's office, her daughter in her arms.  
"Good morning, Yakushi-san. How do you do?"  
"I'm fine, thank you. There you are. And on time! Well, let's get this over with." The medical ninja got up from behind her desk and reached for the baby. After she checked the condition of the child, which was completely healthy, Temari handed her an invitation for her wedding with Shikamaru, which was held the day after tomorrow. Nekomata promised to come. That was the first public appearance of a quite astonishing sight…

xoxoxoxox

It is said that, in Konoha, nothing, really nothing was faster than the Yamanaka-Ino-gossip-and-(mis-)information-network. But there were also people like, let's say, Uzumaki Naruto, who got usually only misinformation out of this source. So it's no surprise that every other shinobi and kunoichi of the fourth, fifth and sixth generation in Konoha knew within a few days the most incredible of all news: Rock Lee, the »beautiful green beast of Konoha«, finally got himself a girlfriend, »Konoha's demon cat«, Yakushi Nekomata, heiress to the Yakushi clan.  
The only one not really surprised was astonishingly Maito Gai, for he had come already to the conclusion that it would end like this. But for the public, nothing really changed: If he was not on duty, Lee went to the Yakushi's home in the evening, fighting his girlfriend to another draw. (What was not known to the public, however, was the fact that from now on he stayed overnight, proving to her that he was also hard-working in other departments than combat training!)


	5. Wordless Lee epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do my cowriters. First story is written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**First Story Rock Lee and Nekomata**

**Epilogue: Master and student**

A week later, Gai and Lee sat on a huge rock, watching the sunset. Gai knew that his precious student had changed for the better in a certain way; his feelings and his mind were not so naive anymore. They talked about nothing special until the conversation came to Nekomata and Lee.  
"If I think about it, I never needed a single word to reach her, Gai-sensei."  
"Huh? How do you mean that, Lee?" The great taijutsu master was surprised.  
"Neko-chan told me once that the only true path her family knows to tell something is either duelling or just doing it. I think that this path suits me quite well. Or what do you think, Gai-sensei?" As Lee lifted his head, Gai was surprised to see an unusual mature smile on his student's face.  
'_He really has changed, he became a man_,' Gai thought, mirroring his student's smile. "I think that you had made the right decision the first time you defended yourself against her, Lee-kun."

* * *

Last chapter of the first story. Next story is about Naruto and Hinata.


	6. Wordless NaruHina chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Prequel second story is written by me.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**Second story Naruto and Hinata**

**Chapter 1: Yamanaka-Ino-gossip-and-(mis-)information-network**

"You should really be more careful, Naruto," Sakura said with a worried look, while healing the blond haired shinobi.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you done yet?" Naruto said annoyed, looking at his arm and the wound that was being healed by Sakura.

She stopped for a moment and hit Naruto on his head. Naruto sighed and decided to keep his mouth shut until she was done. He had been on his third A-mission since he got promoted to Jo-nin, but had messed up a bit in the end and got wounded during the fight. Though he had succeeded the mission.

"Okay, done," Sakura said.

Naruto jumped off the hospital bed and pulled down his sleeve. Without saying a word he left, lost in his thoughts.

xoxoxoxox

Sakura sighed. That guy, someday his lack of sociality will be his death. Nekomata entered the room to pick up some documents.

"Hey Nekomata-senpai," Sakura said.

"Hello Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled at her, thinking about what happened the last few weeks. Sakura had followed the whole event but was really surprised Lee and Nekomata ended up together. Ino had informed her about everything that happened outside the hospital, during the time's Sakura had to work.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto walked to his home, with his hands in his pockets.

'_Damn, damn, damn, he thought, what should I do tonight? Uhm… eating ramen with her? Nah did that last week. Go to the… movies….? No good films. Restaurants are to expensive… just walking around, no too lame. Damn it!' _

Naruto scratched his head out of depression. He had been going out with Hinata for a while now, though he still wasn't sure how he felt about her. The things they did were more like good friend, you couldn't really call them dates, but still he hated when he didn't know what they had to do.

Naruto entered his apartment, it was a bigger one, and then he first lived in. He could effort it with his Jo-nin salary, though it still wasn't much. Most of his stuff was still packed in boxes. Naruto looked at the clock on the wall. It was almost 19:00. Quickly he changed clothes and left again. Running over the streets and stopped when he was near the swing where they would meet each other. He hadn't waited long before she appeared.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile.

"Hey, Hinata," Naruto said back, smiling as well, but feeling uncomfortable, "Uhm… I actually have no idea what we should do…"

Hinata giggled. "Why don't we just walk around for once?"

"Don't you think that's lame?" Naruto asked with one eye closed. Hinata shook her head, he shrugged his shoulders, and they started walking. While they did, Naruto told about his mission and Hinata told about hers. Because they had been so much together, she had slowly stopped with stuttering.

"Let's sit down somewhere," Naruto suggested. Hinata nodded and both of them sat down in a grassy field. Naruto laid his hands on his head and let himself fall backwards. They both stared at the clear sky of that night. "Huh, a shooting star," Naruto said. "You should make a wish," Hinata said, looking at him. "Then I wish to become Hokage!" Naruto said with his usual grin on his face. Hinata grinned and Naruto looked not understanding at her. "You're not supposed to say it out loud," Hinata giggled. "O…I didn't know that." Naruto came up and laid one arm on his knee. "What would you wish for?" Naruto asked while looking at the sky again. Hinata suddenly blushed a bit and stared at the ground. "Uhm… that I could stay with you forever," Hinata finally mumbled.

Naruto turned his head to her with slight pink in his face, "Really?" Hinata nodded. Naruto looked away and mumbled a 'thanks'. "But…" "But what?" Hinata asked and looked at him, Naruto sighed. "Well, there is something I need to tell you… It's... uhm… you know what happened eighteen years ago, right?" "Are you talking about the Fox demon?" Naruto nodded, avoiding her gaze. "What's with it? I thought he was dead." "He isn't, he was sealed away in… a human," Naruto mumbled. "But what does that have to do with you? Wait… are you saying…" Hinata expression was suddenly shocked. Naruto looked at her from the corners of his eyes. "Yeah, he was sealed away in me. That's why everyone hates me."

For a moment Hinata didn't know what to say, but then she spook again. "But, it doesn't mean you are the Kyubi. You are still Naruto." "I know, but the villagers don't agree with that. They see me like the monster itself. I'm used to it now. I don't care about it as long as I have great friends I can bear it," Naruto said, turned his head to Hinata and got a smile on his face, "Like you." Hinata smiled back. She knew she was blushing. Naruto looked at the sky again. "Hinata?" he said without looking at her. Hinata gazed at him. "Yes?" "Would you please not tell anyone?" "Of course."

xoxoxoxox

But not far away Ino had overheard the whole conversation and started dashing towards the hospital. She found Sakura and Nekomata near the bar in the almost empty hall. (Only Sakura and Nekomata are there) "Sakura, did you know?" Ino whispered. "Did I know what, Ino?" Sakura asked confused. "That Naruto had the Kyubi sealed inside him?" Ino asked.

Sakura looked shocked, "How do you…" "I heard him telling it Hinata." "INO! Have you ever heard of the word privacy?!" Sakura suddenly shouted, understanding her friend had overheard the conversation. "Privacy? What's that?" Ino said. Sakura twitched her eye, "Not – funny."

"Did you know?" "Yes and can we please stop talking about it," Sakura said annoyed. "Don't you have other news?" Nekomata asked, not caring about this information since she already knew. "Well, still nothing has happened between the two of them. I don't get it; they are dating for moths now, although you can't really call it dating." "Naruto is just too dense to notice Hinata loves him," Sakura said. "It gives me the urge of coupling them," Ino said. Sakura laughed, "Then I wish you good luck." "Why don't we try it," Ino said. "We?" Nekomata asked. "Yes, we. Wait I know something. There's a fair tomorrow. Why don't we make them go there?" Nekomata and Sakura looked at each other, finally Sakura sighed. "Okay, just one try," she said. Ino nodded with a smile on her face.

xoxoxoxox

(The next day in the evening…)

"What the hell! Sakura what are you doing?! What's going on?" Sakura pushed Naruto into the bathroom and gave him something. "Change clothes," Sakura commanded and closed the door. Five minutes later Naruto opened the door again. "Why do I have to wear a yukata?" he asked with his arms crossed. Sakura looked at him. The dark blue yukata suited him perfectly. Sakura smiled and made his headband loose; she laid it on the table and then pulled Naruto with her. "Whoa, Sakura, where are you taking me to? Sakura!" Naruto asked confused as they left his house.

xoxoxoxox

Neji was leaning against the wall, next to the door of Hinata's room. He was waiting until she had changed clothes. Suddenly Hanabi was standing in front of him, wearing a dark red kimono. Neji stared at her. "Father said I could come with you and Hinata." "Uhm, Hanabi-sama, I might have told Hiashi-sama I am going with Hinata to the fair, but I actually have a date. And Hinata will meet someone else, but she doesn't know that yet," Neji whispered, making sure Hinata wouldn't hear it.

Ino had come to him this morning and asked if he could help. A had eventually agreed with her.

"I know, but I have a date too. I just didn't know how to tell father and then I heard you two were going to the fair as well, so I just told dad I would be with you guys." Neji stared again, "A…date. He isn't a Hyuga or else wouldn't be a problem. Who is this date of yours?" Hanabi grinned, "I'm not telling you."

Before Neji could say another thing, Hinata came out of her room dressed in a light purple yukata. "Whoa, you look great sis," Hanabi smiled. "Thanks, come on let's go," Hinata said smiling. Neji nodded.

After ten minutes of walking they got at the place of destination. A big crowd was enjoying the games and plays on the fair. "Ah, there he is. See you guys around twelve, bye!" Hanabi ran off. Neji tried to see who her date was, but the girl had disappeared and he didn't know where that boyfriend of hers was standing.

"Uhm, does Hanabi has a date?" Hinata asked a bit confused.

"It seems like it, but she didn't want to tell me who it is."

"Neji!"

Both Neji and Hinata turned around. Tenten walked up to them and Hinata saw some slight pink in Neji's face after he saw the girl.

"And, how do I look?" Tenten asked and turned to saw her clothes.

"Gorgeous," Neji answered. Tenten smiled and kissed him. Hinata looked away, blushing; she didn't want to see this.

"Hinata," Neji said, while he grabbed Tenten's hand.

"H-hai."

"Someone wants to see you, just wait over there." Neji pointed to a tree that was decorated with tiny lights, "Just be back there at twelve so we all walk home together."

"Okay, have fun," Hinata smiled.

Neji nodded and Tenten smiled at her, then the two of them left. Hinata walked to the tree and waited. She wondered how long she had to wait and who wanted to see her.

xoxoxoxox

"Sakura, would you please tell me what is going on?" Naruto said annoyed. He sighed when he got no answer and Sakura kept on pulling him along. Naruto heard some noise and wondered what was going on. He found out when they turned around the corner and saw a fair. Hundreds of villagers were enjoying their free time. _'A…fair?'_ Sakura let Naruto's wrist go and pushed him towards the crowd.

"Someone wants to meet you near that tree over there. Have fun, Naruto."

Sakura smiled, placed something in his hand, and left waving. _'What the hell is going? And what is she up to?_' Naruto stared at the tree and eventually walked to it, after putting the tickets, he got from her, in his pocket. _'Who wants to meet me?'_ He rubbed his neck and slowly reached the tree. What he saw was the most mesmerizing thing he had ever seen. A girl with dark blue hair, wearing it in two low tails and a flower in her hair; she wore a light purple yukata with a little flame on her sleeves.

"Hi…nata?" Naruto said as he slowly let his arm go down. She turned her head, blushed and smiled at him. "Uhm… you look… beautiful," Naruto said, blushing a bit. "Thank you." Naruto smiled, "Shall we go?" He offered her his hand and after staring at it for thirty seconds she placed her hand in his. "What do you want to do first?" Naruto asked, while they walked.

xoxoxoxox

"And?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura grinned and showed her thump, "Don't worry, they met. I saw them even walking hand in hand." "Great, time for step two," Ino shouted enthusiastic. "Uhm… there is a step two?" Nekomata asked, with both eyebrows raised. "Of course there is, now we just have to make sure everything goes perfect," Ino said. Sakura sighed, "Ino can't you just leave them alone. They can handle it themselves." "I agree with Sakura. They don't need our help, besides I have to go. Lee and I are training tonight." Nekomata already started walking away.

"What! But we're talking about Naruto, remember. I mean, the guy is so dense that he doesn't even understand why Hinata is blushing every time he's near her. If we don't do anything this might end up as every other so called date they had. Naruto won't even notice Hinata's love for him. She will be alone forever; still hoping Naruto would one day come to her."

Nekomata and Sakura stared at Ino and then at each other. "Alright, we're in. But what's your plan?" Ino got a little smile on her face that gave the other two shivers.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto and Hinata laughed. "Okay I never gonna try that again," Naruto said. "Ow, but it was funny." "It was embarrassing," Naruto said, looking at her. "Maybe a little," Hinata admitted smiling and then she saw the booth at the other side of the road. "Aww, that is so cute," Hinata whispered, looking at the bear that was sitting on a chair behind the booth. Naruto turned his head to it. "You mean that teddy bear?" "Yes," Hinata said looking at him.

Naruto got a smile on his face and gently pulled Hinata with him. He gave the man a ticket what allowed Naruto to throw three balls at the pile of nine cans. He managed to throw all the cans of the table and took as price the teddy bear Hinata liked.

"Here," he said blushing a bit and gave the bear to Hinata.

Hinata got the bear smiling and hugged it, "Thanks."

xoxoxoxox

"Yes," Ino whispered. "That went better then I expected. I thought Naruto would notice us," Sakura said. "Don't you think he could have thrown those cans of by himself?" Nekomata asked. "Maybe but we had to curtain, so pulling them of with that ninja thread was a great idea. Good thing you knew Hinata likes cute stuffed animals, Sakura," Ino said. Sakura nodded and looked at the owner of the booth. "Thanks, mister," she said. The man smiled, "no problem."

Ino stood up, "okay the next step." "Uhm… Ino?" Nekomata said looking around. "Do you know where they went? I don't see them anymore." "Wh-what!" Ino let her eyes drift over the crowd, but couldn't find Naruto or Hinata. "Kuso," she cursed, clenching her fist. Sakura and Nekomata sighed. "Well in that case I am off," Nekomata said and left.

xoxoxoxox

"Thanks for tonight, Naruto-kun," Hinata said nearly whispering. It was almost twelve and they were walking back to the tree. Naruto simply smiled. They reached the tree. "Are you sure you don't want me to bring you home?" Naruto asked. "Hm-m, my dad thinks I spent the whole night with Neji and Hanabi, so it's better to return with them. They'll be here in a minute. It's almost twelve o'clock." "Okay," Naruto smiled, "But I'll wait with you till they're here." Naruto leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. Hinata just stood there and waited until she saw her cousin or sister, holding the teddy bear. Once in a while Naruto opened one eye to look at her. Finally Hinata saw Neji and not long after that Hanabi came.

"Well, I'll go then. See you, Hinata," Naruto said and left waving at her.

"Bye," Hinata said and turned around to follow Neji and Hanabi to home. Naruto turned his head and saw Hinata running to the other two. Holding the bear tight against her. _'I wish I was that bear.'_ Naruto stopped walking and looked in front of him. _'What the hell am I thinking?'_ he thought confused. He shook his head and started walking again. _'We're just friends….right?'_


	7. Wordless NaruHina chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't we know it by now, I do not own Naruto. This part of the story is written by me.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**Second story Naruto and Hinata**

**Chapter 2: The Sun and the Vortex**

Hinata panted. Exhausted she laid her hands on her knees and looked down at the floor. She was training with her father. Something that she had done only for a few weeks now, after Neji and Hanabi had insisted her father to train with Hinata as well. So he would see she was better then he thought. Her father wasn't that happy with it and searched for every tiny little mistake she made.

"Your footwork still isn't good," Hiashi said.

"Sorry, father," Hinata panted.

They started again, what didn't make Hinata that happy. She needed a break, she was shaking from exhaustion. And because of that her concentration was also awful. She tried dodging one of her father's punches, but got hit and fell on the ground, after flying ten meters through the air.

"Do you ever learn?" her father asked, "How many times do I have to tell you to concentrate on the hits and the footwork." Hinata stared at the floor. "I don't understand why your sister and cousin want me to train with you, you're worthless. You have been from the beginning and you'll always be." " I'm not worthless," Hinata mumbled as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I don't even understand why they made you Chu-nin. Now go to your room, I don't want to see you anymore today." Hinata jumped up, glad she could leave, glad she didn't have to fight with him anymore, but the words he had said made her feel miserable.

Normally her sister and Neji would calm her down at moments like these, they had happened more often since she started training with her father again, but they were both gone at the moment.

After laying on her bed for two hours, she had calmed down a bit. She got up, dried her face, and went to the kitchen to get a dinner, it was around ten o'clock, but she hadn't any. Unlucky for her, her father was in the kitchen as well.

"I told you I didn't want to see you anymore, worthless one," he said rudely.

Hinata backed away, "S-s-sorry." She looked at the floor, tears were coming up again. Before Hiashi could say another word, Hinata turned and ran away.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto threw his clothes on the ground and pulled on his pyjama. After having one last ramen he walked to the bedroom, tired of the mission he had just returned from. It had been four days since he had been to the fair with Hinata and he hadn't seen her since, because the day after he got out of the village and he got back just a few hours ago.

Just when he was about to step in bed, somebody rang the doorbell. "Coming," Naruto said yawning. _'Who could it be at a time like this?' _

He opened the front door and found a crying Hinata standing in the doorway. First he was too confused to even notice she was crying, but that didn't take long.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked worried. She seemed to hesitate over something and then fell against his chest. Naruto closed the door and wrapped his arms around her. Hinata kept on crying, and the tears got through his pyjama. Naruto wondered what he had to do. He then picked her up and carried her to the couch where he sat down with her on his lap. Slowly her sobbing calmed down.

"S-s-sorry," Hinata mumbled, "I woke you up. I shouldn't have come."

"Shh, it's okay, I only was about to go to bed and even if I was asleep, it doesn't matter."

Hinata pinched in Naruto's pyjama, looking down. Her head was laying on his chest and she could hear the rhythm of Naruto's heartbeat.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, looking at her. Hinata was still looking down and a few tears dropped on her trousers.

"My… my father," she finally said, in a sad way, "He keeps on saying I am worthless." New tears welled up and she bit her lip, trying not to start crying again, but it was useless.

"Hinata, you are a lot, but worthless isn't one of them. You are cute, generous and always care about your friends. You're a great kunoichi and if I ever have to fight you, I think I would loose."

Hinata blushed and got a little smile on her face. "Thanks, Naruto-kun," she whispered. Naruto simply smiled what she couldn't see.

"Uhm… Naruto-kun?" Hinata said after a while.

"Nani ka?"

Before Hinata spoke again her stomach grumbled and Naruto started to grin. "Hungry?" he asked. Hinata nodded slightly, "I haven't got dinner yet." "But… it's almost eleven." "When I wanted to eat my father send me away, he said he didn't want to see me anymore today," she ended in a whisper.

Naruto clenched his fist, what Hinata couldn't see. _'Damn you Hiashi!'_ He took a minute to cool down and then gentle placed Hinata on the couch. "What do you want?" Naruto asked, while standing up. "Uhm… something that is finished fast." Naruto looked at her with a sheepish look, "That would be ramen." Hinata giggled, "That's okay." "Really?" Hinata nodded and Naruto walked to the kitchen. Four minutes later (he had waited three minutes for the water and needed the remaining minute to find a clean bowl, because most of the stuff was still in boxes) he came back with a bowl of ramen in his hands. He gave it to Hinata, who ate it gratefully.

"… I think it's better if you stay here tonight," Naruto said, avoiding eye contact. Hinata almost chock in her last bite and looked at him with a blush on her face. "I mean… I don't want you to go home by yourself and when I go with you… well you know, your father… he will probably won't like it and… uhm, well I think you understand what I mean."

'_Damn that sounded idiotic,'_ Naruto thought and glanced at her.

"Thanks, but…" Hinata said looking at her empty bowl. _'No, no buts. Don't tell me you're going back, especially not alone and not with your father acting like this…' _"… when my father acts like this, it will be like that for a few days. If I stay away one night I will get a lot of problems when I get back." "You can stay as long as you want," Naruto said before even realizing and then stared at the floor, wondering why he had said those words. But he knew they were true. "Are you sure?" she was almost unable to speak. "Yes," Naruto said looking at her. She started crying again. "Wh-why are you crying, did I say something wrong?" he muttered. _'Argh what did I do?!'_ Then he felt her hug, for a moment he was stunned, but then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Hinata," Naruto said after a while, he released her and pushed her away gently, "If you don't mind, I really want to go to sleep." Hinata nodded and Naruto stood up, pulling her with him. He lead her to his bedroom and gave her one of his shirts.

"You can sleep here, I'll take the couch," Naruto said and searched for an extra blanket and a pillow. "Are you sure?" Hinata asked. "Of course I am." Naruto found what he was looking for and walked back to the door. There he stopped and stared at Hinata for a moment. Trying to figure out what to do and say. It ended in, "Uhm… good night." "Good night," Hinata said with a smile on her face, "And… and thank you." Naruto simply smiled and left.

'_What is going on with me the last few weeks?'_ Naruto shook his head and made it himself comfortable on the couch.

xoxoxoxox

Hinata pulled on the shirt she received from Naruto, it was over-seized for her. After that she slid in the bed. It felt comfortable and the pillow smelled like the blond haired shinobi. Hinata smiled. Glad that Naruto hadn't sent her away, although she didn't expect him he would do such a thing; he is too kind for that. But that he allowed her to stay here, even as long as she wanted, was something she hadn't expected.

xoxoxoxox

The next day Naruto woke up early after turning around, falling of the couch and hitting his head at the table. It took him a while before he knew again why he was sleeping on the couch. "Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata looked down at him; she had woken up because of the noise. Naruto looked up and turned red when he saw Hinata's underwear. He quickly got up, hit his head again, ignored it, stood up, and avoided her gaze. "Yeah I'm fine." Then he walked to the bathroom, afraid to say another word. He locked the door and looked in the mirror. Still with a red face and getting images in his head, he washed away the blood from his nosebleed. Finding out it didn't really help a lot he got a cold shower. "I shouldn't have been with that Ero-sennin so long," he mumbled to himself and looked at the ceiling, "Although I wish I could wake up like that every morning, except for hitting my head….Argh! What am..!." Naruto quickly placed his hand on his mouth, suddenly realizing Hinata could hear him.

When he got in the kitchen ten minutes later, he saw Hinata was fully clothed now and she was preparing a breakfast for the two of them. "You shouldn't have," Naruto said after seeing the toast and baked eggs. "It's not a problem, see it as a thank you I can stay here for a while," Hinata answered. "Okay, in that case." Hinata sat down.

"Itadakemasu!" they both said and started eating. Naruto swallowed his first bite. "Whaa suke! It's great, I normally eat ramen in the morning but this way better… well ramen is still great but… this is great too and…" Naruto ended mumbling and quickly put some new food in his mouth so he didn't have to speak. _'I screwed up,' _he told himself. Hinata giggled. "Glad you like it," she said smiling. Naruto only nodded, putting new food in his mouth.

After breakfast the two left the house.

xoxoxoxox

Sakura stretched her arms as she walked over the street. She hadn't got much sleep last night, since she had to work in the hospital and was now on her way to the Hokage building to help Tsunade with her paperwork what had been piling up a lot lately. She came in the street where Naruto lives and saw him coming outside the building…together with Hinata. _'What the…!'_ Sakura thought and quickly hid behind a tree. _'What is Hinata doing here so early in the morning?'_ Sakura peeked around the tree and saw her two friends walking away. "Did Ino's plan work?" Sakura wondered.

xoxoxoxox

Days passed by and Naruto couldn't even imagine his live without Hinata around. It felt so normal and great to have somebody with you.

xoxoxoxox

It was storming. Around two in the morning. Naruto ran through puddles on his way home; already drenched because he had forgotten his raincoat. He closed the door behind him and took off his boots. Then he went to the bathroom to get a towel and his pyjama pants. While drying his hair he walked to the living room and was surprised to find Hinata standing there; looking outside. She was trembling a bit and Naruto wondered why.

"Hinata?" Naruto said and stepped next to her. Hinata turned her head to him, looking a bit scared. "What is it?" Naruto asked worried and threw the towel on the couch.

Hinata stared at Naruto for a while, trying to get control over herself, but the memories in her head just didn't want to fade away. Finally she found herself able to speak, a bit. "It's just… the day I lost my mother… it was storming like this too… she went on a mission and… and never returned. It wasn't long after Hanabi was born," Hinata whispered and a few tears rolled over her cheek. She could remember that day clearly, it made her feel horrible.

Naruto looked at the floor, not knowing what to say. "I just had to think about that, that's all," Hinata said and dried her tears with her sleeve. Naruto looked at her. "You're not just sad, Hinata. You're also scared."

Hinata looked at him, her eyes widened a bit. Because it was true what he had said. She was scared. Afraid to loose somebody else or that something bad would happen. But it surprised her he found out. People didn't call him dense for no reason.

"Why do you think so?" Hinata said, because she didn't want to admit she was scared. "You have been living here for a few weeks now, next to that we spent a lot of time together. Do you really think I can't see the difference between afraid and sad?" Hinata shook her head. She was overwhelmed that Naruto had seen right through her and that he wasn't as dense as people said he was. "Don't worry, it's okay to be afraid," Naruto whispered in her ear.

This made Hinata cry. Her father always said she being afraid of things meant you were weak. She laid her head on his naked chest and started sobbing. Naruto hugged her to comfort her.

"Hinata," Naruto said when she had calmed down somewhat, "We should really go to bed now. It's almost three o'clock in the morning." "But…" Hinata started and paused for a while. "I- I don't want to be alone… I rather stay up all night," she mumbled.

"Hinata, you have to go to sleep," Naruto said and pushed her a bit away. "I don't want to!" she sobbed looking at the floor, clenching her fists. _'Don't cry, I can't stand that,'_ Naruto thought and sighed. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him to the bedroom. "Na-Naruto I…." Hinata tried. He let her hand go and sat down on the bed, crossing his arms, looking at her with a somewhat angry face. "I know that you don't want, but I assure you, nothing will happen. But if you don't go to sleep now, something will happen tomorrow during your mission, because of your lack of sleep. You won't be able to channel your chakra right; you will lack concentration, you…" Naruto stopped; he couldn't go on after seeing her sad and depressed face. He sighed and looked at the floor. "Sorry," he mumbled. "No, you're right," Hinata said and sat down next to him. It was quiet; you could only hear the rain outside.

It was like that for a few minutes, until a lightning lit up the room for a second suddenly followed by thunder and Hinata winced. Naruto glanced at her, laid his arm over her shoulders, and pulled her closer.

"Hey, I am with you, remember." Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto smiled and pushed her down gently. "Try to sleep, okay? I'll stay here." Hinata blushed and crawled under the blanket, though she doubted it she would fall asleep, especially with Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed. She turned on her side so she didn't have to look at his back all the time; that made her rather nervous.

Once in a while Naruto looked at Hinata. She had her eyes closed, but he knew she wasn't asleep.

Hinata jumped up when she felt something next to her. She looked at Naruto, he had fallen asleep and was laying next to her now. She watched his peaceful face and placed some of the blankets over him. She couldn't bring herself to wake him up. Hinata lay down again and soon after that Naruto turned around and snuggled against her. This made her stop breathing for a shocking moment and blushing furiously.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto woke up, though his eyes were still closed. He felt something against him, what made laying there pretty comfortable. 'What is this actually?' he wondered and opened his eyes to find out. He was astounded to see it was Hinata, she was asleep. He stared at her for a while, before he got out of bed and got some clean clothes.

xoxoxoxox

From that day on Naruto no longer slept on the couch, but together with Hinata; though they still weren't boyfriend-girlfriend.

"Naruto, sleeping with a girl means you are her boyfriend," Sakura said, she had found out a few days ago and now was talking non-stop about it every time she was with Naruto. "Sakura stop it, it's nothing like that," Naruto said, while jumping to the next tree. "Ow, come on! Don't tell me you don't like Hinata." "As a matter a fact I do like her." "I mean love like. Baka!"

Naruto didn't answer this because he didn't know it himself. He does like Hinata a lot as a great friend, but love…? No, he didn't know if he loved her.

He almost missed the next branch, because he was so lost in his thoughts. "Naruto, pay attention to what you do!" Sakura snapped and suddenly stopped. Naruto stopped as well. "What is it?" he asked confused. He didn't want to stop; they still had a long way to go before they would reach the destination of their mission.

Sakura looked at him for a while before she opened her mouth to say something. "I don't understand you. You sleep with her but say you only like her as a friend." "That's not what I said." Sakura stared surprised at him. "Yes you did." Naruto sighed, "Listen Sakura, I just don't know yet how I feel about her, okay. Now can we please go again; I am not in the mood to let this take longer then necessary…" "You don't know? But you two have been going out for months, or should I say years." Naruto looked annoyed at her. "Even if I did know, I don't know if Hinata likes me back," he said. "You really are dense," Sakura sighed. "I am not," with that he started jumping again.

Of course he knew. Why else would she allow him to sleep with her, that isn't just something? He just didn't want people to know that he knew. The problem was he didn't know what to feel of her. He had never thought of seeing her as his girlfriend before, not until a few months back. Now it was spinning in his head all the day, especially now that she was living with him. Even though he had thought about it for so long, he still hadn't figured it out.

xoxoxoxox

Hinata was on her way home, well actually on her way to Naruto's home, but she had been living there for so long, that she could call it home.

"Hinata," a familiar voice said that made Hinata turn around. "Neji-nii-san?" Neji walked up to her with a worried look on his face. "I don't really want to tell you this, but your father wishes to speak with you." Hinata stared at her cousin for a while. "Why does father want to talk with me?" she asked. "I think it has something to do with you staying at Naruto's place." Hinata looked at the ground, "I will be there tonight."

Neji nodded, "I tell him."

That night she walked to her old place. Her father was already waiting for her in the living room. "Sit down," he demanded, not yet rude. Hinata did; she was glad Hanabi and Neji were there as well. "I heard you are staying with the Uzumaki boy." "Yes." "Why are you staying there?" "Because…" Hinata tried to find the right words to say this, but she could only be rude. "Because I don't want to hear you say I am worthless any longer. It's not true, you should accept me the way I am." Hinata said stronger then she thought it would sound. Her father stared at her and the look in his face started to get angry. "Nonetheless, I want you to return home. Today," he said trying to get control over himself. "I don't want to return home," Hinata said.

"If you go back to him, I will personally place the curse seal on your forehead!" Hiashi shouted angrily. This shocked Hinata. And not only Hinata, it shocked Neji and Hanabi as well. "You will not stay with that damn demon bastard, you hear me!" He glared at Hinata, who nodded after a minute.

Hinata stood up and slowly went back to Naruto's home to pick her stuff up. She was hurt because her father had called Naruto a demon bastard, because he threatened her with the curse seal that would kill her at this age. Because he not even cared about her, but simply wanted to control her live. She hated it, but didn't know what to do. Not at this very moment. She had no choice but return to the Hyuga compound.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto said goodbye to Sakura and sighed exhausted. With his hands in his pockets he went home and found Hinata already there. "Hey, Hi…." He stopped when he saw she had packed her stuff, that Neji once brought here, and his smile disappeared. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Naruto-kun, I… I have to go back home," Hinata mumbled. Naruto stared at her, motionless. "Wh-why?" he asked stuttering. Hinata turned her head away, not able to say another word. "Uhm…" Naruto needed a while to find his words, "I-I see you again during missions and so on, right?" He got a smile on his face, but it was fake. Hinata only nodded, "Bye." After that she left, leaving Naruto alone in his home, which suddenly looked very empty.


	8. Wordless NaruHina chapter 3

Disclaimer: sigh I think you know it now. I do not own Naruto. This part of the story is written by me.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**Second Story Naruto and Hinata**

**Chapter 3 A-rank-mission: The Man that controls Demons**

Naruto stared at the front door for a while. Then he shook his head and walked to the bathroom to get a shower. After that he got dinner and went to bed. It wasn't that late, but he wasn't in the mood for anything else.

xoxoxoxox

Hinata walked to the Hyuga residence. She was trying very hard not to cry. _'Damn father, why is he so… so…?' _She couldn't think of a fitting word and looked over her shoulder to the place where she had been staying the last few weeks. She didn't know what to think of Naruto's reaction when she told him she had to go back. He had put a fake smile on his face, she had seen that. But what it had exactly meant, she didn't know.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto woke up around ten, because someone was knocking on his door. Yawning he stood up and stepped out of bed. He hadn't had that much sleep that night.

Slowly he unlocked the door and opened it. "Finally," Sakura sighed. "What is it," Naruto asked, suppressing a yawn. "Tsunade-sama wants you to be at her office within ten minutes. We have a new mission." "O, great," Naruto said and turn around to go to the kitchen.

"Huh, isn't Hinata here?" Sakura asked; she couldn't find Hinata's boots. "No, she had to go back home. Don't know why," Naruto said, trying to sound unworried. Sakura stared at him for a few seconds, then nodded and left.

In the kitchen Naruto stared at the bowl of ramen he had made. _'Why did she have to leave?'_ Naruto shook his head and ate his ramen, after that he quickly changed clothes and ran to the Hokage building.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto entering. He stepped next to her. On her other side was Kiba with Akamaru.

Sakura had a slight feeling something was wrong, because of the way Naruto acted this morning. It probably had something to do with Hinata. She wanted to know what it was, but found no time to ask him.

"Okay, now that you are all here, let me explain you the mission. You three will go to the land of Demons," Naruto stared at Tsunade when he heard that, "And kill Miyoshi Ozuki. He's a criminal that uses animals to do the dirty job. Recently he has made a jutsu to control demons that are located in Akuma no Kuni (land of Demons) and now uses them to attack humans. Don't think of he himself being weak when he has no animals and demons by his side. His arrows are deadly once you're a hit by one and he is a master in poison," Tsunade said with a serious look on her face.

Naruto didn't like the fact the criminal was able to control demons.

Tsunade looked at Kiba. "Kiba, you and Akamaru will be able to find him, Miyoshi reeks of all kind of different animals, what makes him easy to find with a good nose." Kiba got a smile on his face and nodded. Tsunade turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you are really needed because you are able to neutralize poison very fast." Sakura nodded with a serious look. "Naruto… you are the leader of the team."

Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he nodded with a grin on his face. Kiba on the other hand looked a bit annoyed. "Why him?" he asked. Naruto ignored it and got the scroll with the description of the mission. "You may leave," Tsunade said. The three of them walked to the door. "Naruto, wait a second there is something I need to tell you." Naruto stopped and told Sakura and Kiba to be at the gate within a half hour.

Sakura and Kiba left and Tsunade looked a bit worried at Naruto. She knew he could take care of himself, but couldn't help to be concerned. "Naruto, like I said Miyoshi has the ability to control demons. We don't know if he can control demons that are sealed inside someone, since it's rather unusual. Please be careful." "Heh, don't worry baa-chan," Naruto said. Tsunade sighed, expecting an answer like that. "Just don't let him know you have Kyubi no Yoko sealed inside you. I think you'll be safe then." "Right. If that's all I am going..."

Naruto turned and left. Tsunade watched him going and sighed. "I don't have to worry, he'll be alright," she said to herself, but it didn't really help.

xoxoxoxox

Three shinobi jumped to the next tree, on their way to Akuma no Kuni. They had to travel two days to reach it. So far they hadn't had any trouble. At dawn Naruto told them they would set up a camp and continue their travel tomorrow at sunrise.

They slept in open air, although Naruto wasn't tired at all. Frustrated he got up and looked at his team-mates. Sakura was sleeping in a sleeping bag a meter from his left and Kiba was leaning against Akamaru with a blanket over him, also asleep.

Naruto let himself fall down. With his hands under his head he stared at the clear sky, filled with hundreds of stars.

"_Naruto-kun, I…I have to go home." "Wh-why?"_

Naruto shook his head to get the memory out of his head, but he kept on wonder why she had to go. She had looked scared and sad when she said that. What was going on?

He turned on his side and closed his eyes. Trying to get at least some sleep. But he didn't really fell asleep; he was more like in a half sleep state. An hour before sunrise he opened his eyes again and got a breakfast. Then he jumped into a tree and stared into nothing, waiting until it was time to wake his friends.

Sakura woke up just after Kiba. She looked around and was surprised when she found Naruto sitting in a tree. Even Kiba looked astounded. "I was about to wake you two. Get something to eat we will leave in ten minutes," Naruto said without looking at them. Sakura got scared. What was up with him?

Kiba gave her a questioned look. She shrugged her shoulder while shaking her head as saying 'I don't know what's with him'.

Sakura got one of the rice balls she had taken with her and stared at Naruto's back. _'Why is he so serious?'_ It is not that she hadn't seen him serious before and yes most of the time the guy is total dense idiot, at least in her opinion, but seeing him serious outside the battlefield made her worried. Was it because the man they were hunting down is able to control demons? Or was something else going on? Or maybe both, something else and the demon controlling man. Sakura could only guess, but then remembered the scene of yesterday morning. She had referred to Hinata and Sakura had seen he was quiet upset that she went to her own home, though he didn't really show it. Was that what was bothering her friend?

Naruto stood up as sign they would leave. He jumped to the next tree and was soon followed by Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru. Around twelve o'clock they passed the border of the land of demons. Naruto started to feel rather jumpy because of it. He wondered if the demons could feel he had the nine tailed king of Biju sealed inside him.

"Okay, listen. Akuma no Kuni is ruled by a priest. He is the one who called us, so we need to meet up with him first. The village isn't that far ahead, it will only take one hour. Also there is something that I think I have to tell before we go after Miyoshi." "What are you talking about, Naruto?" Sakura asked. "It's not something that you don't know, Sakura. But Kiba doesn't and since we have to deal with a man who can control demons it's important he knows. After all I don't know what might happen." "You make no sense, Naruto. Tell what it is," Kiba barked looking at him. Naruto looked back, jumped again and looked in front of him before he started talking.

"A bit more then eighteen years ago the fourth Hokage sealed the demon Kyubi no Yoko inside a baby." "Yeah, so…" "He sealed it in me," Naruto said without looking at his friend. Kiba remained quiet. "Like I said, we are dealing with a man who can control demons. I don't know if he is able to control a demon that is sealed inside someone, Tsunade doesn't either. If so, I might loose myself and if that happens please go back to village at once and warn Tsunade. Or you two must know a way to kill me."

"Why would we kill you?" Kiba asked, "You're a friend. Besides can't we try to stop that demon controlling bastard controlling you?" Naruto got a smile on his face after hearing that. "Stopping him from controlling me would be rather difficult. He will put me between him and you two, making me fight you. Maybe he might loose control of me, but that won't be good either. I probably stay in demon form, to call it that way, and won't know the difference between friend and foe what makes me attacking you either way. Killing me would be the best option, but also difficult." Naruto turned to Sakura. "You have seen it once, so you must know what I am talking about," he said to her.

Sakura looked at her friend, recalling that awful memory. She had seen him in a fourth tailed state; it gave her shivers only thinking about it.

Kiba looked at her. "I know," Sakura said, "That's why I don't understand she is sending you on this mission." "There's probably something, we have overlooked so far. There has to be a reason for that," Naruto said.

'_If I only knew that reason_…' He thought.

Soon they reached the village and were greeted by two guards. "Good day, young shinobi. The priest has been waiting for you. If you would follow me," one of them said and lead them to a shrine with next to it the priest his house. They entered the house and walked through a hallway until the stopped in front of a huge room. The floor was made of marble and there where ten pillars of some shiny red stuff, five on the left five on the right.

The guard signed them they had to go inside. Naruto was the first one, followed by Sakura, Kiba, and Akamaru. _'Kuso, now I have to be formal. Why the hell do I have to be formal, I can't be formal!' _he thought stressing a bit. He stopped walking; in front of him was man in the forties, dressed in a white kimono with golden flowers printed on it. It also had a few, in silver stitched, demons on it. Naruto could count nine in total.

Sakura and Kiba bowed, Naruto sighed inside himself and bowed as well. "You three must be the Konoha shinobi that came here to kill the demon controller. Please tell me your names." Naruto rose.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, the leader of the team and these are my friends and team-mates Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba with his ninja dog Akamaru." "Nice to meet you. My name is Amayake, I am the priest of Akuma no Kuni, Land of Demons. I am the bridge between human and demons in this country, bringing peace to both of them." Naruto stared at the man. _'Bridge between humans and demons?'_

"But since Miyoshi Ozuki entered this country, there is no peace anymore. He controls demons and let them attack humans, this makes my villagers angry, and they want to attack the demons what will bring a war with unnecessary victims. This is why I asked Konoha for help to kill this criminal for we are not able to do so. Two of my platoons got killed in battle, while trying." "I see; what do you know about this Miyoshi, Amayake-dono?" Naruto said trying very hard to sound polite. "Not very much. He has control over nine of the strongest demons around, next to that a few hand full over less stronger ones. Also he still uses his animal controlling jutsu and has control over ten animals that never leave his side. Two of those animals are tiger, and then you have four wolves, two bears and two hawks."

Naruto stared at the ground. _'This is going to be difficult and I still don't understand why Tsunade-baa-chan sends me to do this. …. Well let's first try to find that bastard.'_

Naruto turned to Kiba. "Kiba, can you find him?" "Sure, if there is something that has his smell I can even find him faster." "I think I have something," the priest said and to signed a guard. The guard nodded once, bowed, and left. He appeared not long after he left and walked to Kiba with a sword in his hands.

"This sword was from one of my soldiers. He was the only one that reached Ozuki and pierced the man through his chest. Soon after that he got killed by the bear. Unfortunately Ozuki recovered from that wound. According to the local doctors far too fast."

Naruto stared at the priest with some shock in his eyes. _'Far too fast. That could mean he has a demon inside him too. Is this man we have to fight a Jinchuuriki as well? That can't be, I heard most of them got caught by Akatsuki….' _"Kuso, don't tell me he really is. Kiba try to find him as soon as possible!" Kiba was surprised by Naruto sudden reaction and nodded. He and Akamaru sniffed at the sword and concentrated remember the scent. "Uzumaki-san, what do you mean by 'don't tell me her really is'?" the priest asked. "I just have a slight idea of why he is able to heal so fast, but I'm not sure," Naruto answered still looking at Kiba, who was now searching for the hunter, "And?" "I've got his scent, but it's almost everywhere. It will take a while before I know where he is," Kiba said and looked at Akamaru, "I'll go outside to search. Come Akamaru." Naruto nodded, "Come back when you found him or when two hours have passed. When you're not back by then we'll go after you." "Then I leave Akamaru with you, which would make it easier to find me." Kiba left, leaving Akamaru with Naruto.

'_I wonder what got in to him so suddenly,'_ Kiba thought as he left the village and started his search. _'I never seen him so serious outside the battlefield and he's not even acting dense. Something is going on and most likely has something to do with demons considering what he told me a few hours ago.'_ Kiba stopped and made a sudden turn to the left; he found a more resent scent.

"While your friend is searching for the criminal, I will bring you to the guest room where you can wait for him and get you something to eat," the priest said. He walked to a door on his near left and Naruto, Sakura, and Akamaru followed him. They walked to another hallway with several paintings on the wall. Naruto soon found out that it were paintings of demons. He stopped shocked when he found one of Kyubi. Sakura saw this. "Amayake-dono, may I ask you why there are paintings of demons hanging here?" she asked.

It was something Naruto wanted to know too, but he found himself unable to speak.

"Ah, you are in the land of demons, young lady. This is to show our respect to the demons that live in our country, though the ones that are hanging here are just copies. The originals are found in the shrine. The one over here," the priest looked at the Kyubi painting, "is a special demon. One of the great nine beasts or so called demon king of Biju. Last time he was seen was around eighteen years ago at your village, I have to say. You must have heard of him."

Sakura nodded and the priest started walking again.

Naruto gave one last look at the painting, shook his head and followed Sakura and the priest. They got something to eat and something to drink from a maid, the priest left. Naruto sat down on a couch and stared at the ceiling with a worried look on his face.

'_If he is indeed a Jinchuuriki… I don't know I can do a thing. Will I be able to kill him?'_

"Naruto, stop looking like that, you are scaring me," Sakura then said. Naruto looked confused at her. "Why is that?" "Because you normally don't look like that. Normally you have a carefree face." "Sheesh, Sakura," Naruto sighed annoyed. "What's going on with Hinata? Why did she leave?" Sakura suddenly asked to go to another topic. It got Naruto off guard. "Didn't I tell you I don't know why?" "Well I thought you said that because you didn't want to tell me why." "I really don't know, besides that's of topic right now. We have more important things to do."

But it had Naruto already distracted from the mission.

Almost one hour and a half hour passed and Kiba hadn't returned yet. Akamaru was sitting near the door, waiting patiently for his master to return.

xoxoxoxox

"Kuso, where the hell is he?!" Kiba said frustrated and landed on the soft ground. He searched for the scent again. _'I've been looking for almost two hours now. If I don't find him fast, I have to go back and tell Naruto this would probably take longer then we hoped for.'_

Kiba found a trace again and started running, but abruptly stopped when he found a man sitting on a rock. A bow on his back, together with a bundle of arrows. Animals at his feet.

"Well, well, what do we have here… a young boy reeking with the smell of dog…?" _'He noticed me! Because his scent was everywhere I didn't notice he was so close to me, damn it.'_ "You will be a perfect meal for my animal friends. They must eat too, you know," the man said with an evil smile, while he stood up. He looked at the four wolves.

"Get him!"

The wolves jumped up and ran to Kiba. Kiba managed to dodge their first attack. "Shikyaku- no-jutsu! (down on all fours!)" Kiba used this to run faster, knowing if you fought that man and his animals and demons alone, he would certainly die.

But he was dealing with wolves right now and wolves have their own way of hunting down their prey.

One of them was following Kiba everywhere he went to; while two other had gone another way and appeared once in a while, so Kiba had to change his course. The last one was watching from a distant, waiting until the wolf that was chasing Kiba gets tired until take his place in turn. _'Aargh! Naruto, Sakura, I don't know how long I can keep up with this, please be here quick.'_ Lucky for Kiba the two hours had almost passed.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto stood up and walked to the door, Akamaru short behind him and Sakura followed him as well. The hours had almost passed and when they were outside they had.

"Akamaru," Naruto said, looking at the dog next to him. Akamaru barked, although Naruto doesn't understand dog language like Kiba does, he knew this meant a 'yes on my way'. "Let's go," Naruto said and he and Sakura followed the huge dog.

xoxoxoxox

Kiba turned around in midair and threw a handful of shuriken at the wolves that blocked his path. They jumped away what made an opening for Kiba. But he had to stop soon. "Damn, they cornered me." One of the wolves jumped to attack him, while Miyoshi was enjoying it from a distant. Kiba jumped up and threw a kunai at the wolf, but got attacked by the next one. It bit him in his arm and the first one saw his change to grab Kiba's leg. "Aaah!" Gritting his teeth he managed to kick the wolves away and backed away a few meters. Panting exhausted a fight without Akamaru was something he wasn't that used to.

"A stubborn one, who doesn't want to give in that he is about to die," the criminal said. He signed to the two tigers to join the fight. Kiba slowly walked away, while holding his wounded arm. He hit the rocks of the cliff they were in. _'Trapped.'_ Afraid he looked at the two tigers and four wolves that where about to eat him.

"Kage-Bunshin-no-jutsu!" Ten Naruto shadow clones took care of the animals, while the real one ran up to Kiba, together with Sakura and Akamaru. "Took you long enough," Kiba said.


	9. Wordless NaruHina chapter 4

Disclaimer: I refuse to keep on telling you guys! Second story prequel written by me.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**Second Story Naruto and Hinata**

**Chapter 4: Battle of the demons**

"Sakura heal him," Naruto demanded after one look at Kiba and then ran to Miyoshi. Though, the two bears made him unable to attack the man. He jumped back grabbed a kunai, quickly whirled an explosion tag around it and threw it at the two bears. The short timer made it explode so fast that the bears had no time to run away and got killed. _'That went too easy.'_ Shortly after thinking that, the two hawks attacked him from the air and they were a lot harder to attack, since they were fast enough to avoid kunai.

Naruto jumped back, for two reasons. One; to avoid the hawks attack, they only attacked him when he was within a specific range of Miyoshi Ozuki. Two; he had noticed all his clones had disappeared.

He landed near Kiba and Sakura. Kiba was just healed. "Thanks Sakura," he said. Sakura only nodded and looked at the criminal not far away. "What's the plan, Naruto?" _'She expects me to have a plan?! Now?!' _Naruto looked at the animals and then at the hunter. _'I need to get rid of his protectors, but those hawks will be a problem. Let's see...' _Naruto was thinking, under pressure because the demon controlling man was coming closer, likewise his animals. _'I know.'_ "Kiba, are you able to fight?" he asked. "Of course," Kiba said, still a bit exhausted. "Right. Sakura, take care of the wolves and tigers. Use your monstrous strength to do so." "Naruto," Sakura said angrily. Naruto ignored it. "Kiba, you, and Akamaru follow me." "Right." "Okay, go!"

Naruto ran around the group of animals, followed by Kiba and Akamaru. The wolves and tigers wanted to follow him, but Sakura had hit the ground and the earth cracked up, what made the six animals back away or they got stuck between some rocks.

"Kiba, I want you to take out the hawks, watch out they're fast." Kiba nodded and looked at Akamaru. He searched in his bag for a food pill, something he really needed if he had to deal with two fast hawks. "Let's do this, Akamaru." "Woof, woof!" "Jujin bunshin-no-jutsu! (man-beast clone technique!) Gatsuga! (double piercing fang!)"

xoxoxoxox

Now that Naruto had created an opening, he made a new bunshin and charged to his opponent. "Odama Rasengan! (Big ball sphere spiral!)" He hit Miyoshi in his chest.

The man fell on the ground a few meters away from him. Naruto panted, watching it. Behind him the animals had stopped attacking Kiba and Sakura and flied.

"Does this mean he's dead," Kiba shouted to Naruto. Naruto didn't answer as he saw the man standing up. "Impressive, you managed to wound me seriously, boy. Too bad I heal quick. And while I heal, why don't you enjoy my demon friends," Miyoshi said with a nasty smile.

Demons appeared all around them.

Naruto jumped back to avoid an attack from one serpent looking demon. Some found their way to Sakura and Kiba. Kiba used his claws; Sakura filled her fists with chakra and hit the dog looking demon that was attacking her. Naruto used Rasengan and was able to bring ten of those demons down. But he knew very well these were just the weaker demons Amayake-dono had talked about.

The demons stopped attacking for a moment and Naruto took this time to look at Miyoshi Ozuki. He was fully healed from Naruto's last attack, and made some hand signs, too fast to follow for Naruto. "Kuchiyose Akuma-no-jutsu (demon summoning!)" Naruto was horrified to see nine creatures getting out of the criminals body. _'So that's his secret. He used that controlling jutsu on those demons and than placed them in his own body so he can call them on every time he wants. This also makes him able to recover faster.'_

In front of the three Konoha ninja were nine different demon standing. A big raccoon dog, a bear, a toad, a wolf, another (but more stronger) serpent, a fox (female), a dog, a cat and a turtle. Miyoshi Ozuki laughed evilly while he made new hand signs. "Demon mind controlling!"

Naruto, who had been staring at the fox because Kyubi had shouted it was one of his friends, (that's what Kyubi said, but he probably meant more) was now looking scared at the man in front of him, while some horrible feeling spread over his entire body. Naruto collapsed, having his arms wrapped around his stomach. _'Kuso!'_

He then found himself near a big gate. The place where Kyubi was sealed away. The fox demon had a bit spaced expression on his face, but was fighting the controlling jutsu, for he was the Biju king and no one can control him. Naruto, who was in great pain, was fighting so Kyubi wouldn't take over.

"What's with you little friend? Can't he deal the many demons? Afraid of them," Miyoshi teased. Sakura and Kiba looked at Naruto. He was lying on the ground, screaming. Both knew Kyubi was trying to take over, because of the demon mind controlling jutsu.

xoxoxoxox

'_Darn… it…'_ Naruto was floating towards Kyubi's cage. Kyubi saw it and was ready take over Naruto, who was coming closer and closer. _'I hope they do what I said and kill me or run away. Though killing would be better, I don't want to be the cause of so many innocent dying.' _The distance between Naruto and Kyubi was only a few meters now. _'I won't be missed much… most people want me… dead.' _Naruto closed his eyes and reached the gate with the seal on it.

Just before he went through an image came in his mind. A crying girl he knew very well. Naruto grabbed one of rails of the gate. "Hinata…" he whispered and opened his eyes. He didn't want her to cry, he was sure she would if he dies and she had cried enough the last few weeks. No he didn't want her to cry again.

Naruto looked up and saw a big claw reaching to him. Before he could a thing the claw grabbed him.

Outside in the real world, Naruto's body started to change and red chakra started to cover him. "O," Miyoshi said, sounding interested in the recent development, "I see. So that's the reason he collapsed after I used the demon mind controlling jutsu. He has a demon sealed inside him. How fun, now he is under my control." Shivering Sakura looked at her friend, if she only knew how to stop this.

Red chakra was forming a tail and a second was coming up soon.

"Damn it Kyubi. If you are controlled, you won't be able to save your friend!" Kyubi looked at Naruto. **"What makes you think I want to save her?"** he snarled. "Because you got angry when you found out she was controlled by that bastard!" Naruto shouted and tried to free himself from the fox his claw. Suddenly Kyubi let go and Naruto looked surprised at the demon. **"Fine, save her, but don't hurt her or else…"** "Don't worry, I won't."

xoxoxoxox

Sakura got grabbed by Kiba and was placed on Akamaru. "Run for it, Akamaru!" Kiba shouted and he hadn't to say it twice, actually not even once. Sakura looked over her shoulder to Naruto, the second tail didn't come. "Kiba, don't be too hasty in running away." "What! Naruto told us to run or to kill him when he is like that. There is no way I would kill him, so we run!" "I know that, but the second tail that was coming stopped. I think he managed to stop the Kyubi." "But he is still in demon form. Remember he told us he doesn't know the difference between friend or foe."

Sakura stared at Kiba's back. Sakura knew Naruto meant that when he was in a further stadium of his demon form.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto saw the ground and found himself in the real world again, though he had still the red chakra around himself. _'Why am I still like this?' _"Ha, do they really think they can escape from me," Miyoshi said and walked to Naruto. Naruto looked up at the criminals face. "You are now under my control, young one. Let's go after those so called friends of yours." Miyoshi passed Naruto. _'He thinks he controls me. Better play this along; then I might find an opening to attack him.'_

Together with the criminal and the nine demons Naruto went on his way to Sakura and Kiba. They soon found them and Naruto saw Sakura's worried face. The nine demons made a circle around the two Konoha shinobi, leaving one opening for Miyoshi. Naruto followed the man and stopped right behind him.

"You can't escape from me, young ones. No one ever did, though I am surprised you survived for so long. But now the time has come for you two to die and what is more fun then be killed by your own friend. This little Kitsune demon will kill you."

Two scared faces looked at Naruto, who got a smile on his face and jumped up, but not to attack Sakura and Kiba. With his claw he slashed Miyoshi, who was stunned he didn't control Naruto. Naruto landed, watching the man that backed away a few meters and stared back at Naruto. "How…" Ozuki started. "Heh, I am not just a kitsune demon. I am the Biju king Kyubi no Yoko," Naruto snarled and charged to his enemy, "And controlling a Biju is far more difficult then any regular demon!"

Just before Naruto could hit Miyoshi the female kitsune jumped in front of him. Naruto managed to stop his attack. _'Kuso.' _"What is it; you can't attack your demon friends?" Ozuki laughed wicked. "They are not my friends, besides they wouldn't do me any harm if they weren't controlled by you, so I am not gonna harm them." "Then how do you plan to defeat me?" Naruto got a grin on his face, although he didn't know why he grinned himself.

"I just have to go around them," Naruto said.

With an astonishing speed he ran around the female kitsune (something he can only do in Kyubi form).

"**If you hit him hard, the jutsu will break,"** Kyubi said to him. Naruto punched the man, he flew through the air, hit the ground somewhere far away from them and shove further. Naruto already ran after him on both hands and feet. He was followed by the group of nine demons. (Even the turtle somehow managed to keep up). Naruto charged in with his claw and slashed the criminal again, wounding him fatally.

xoxoxoxox

Kiba was shivering, seeing Naruto in such a form was terrifying, but seeing him fighting was even more terrifying. Akamaru was shaking as well and had made himself as small as possible.

"Let's go after them." Kiba looked at Sakura and first needed some time to relax again. Then he nodded and ran with Sakura towards his team-mate, followed by Akamaru.

xoxoxoxox

Naruto watched the criminal slowly standing up. "Damn, you are annoying," he muttered. He looked at the demons he controlled. "Get him!" he shouted. Naruto got ready for an attack but nothing happened. The jutsu was broken. "Heh, too bad. You no longer control them." The fox looked Naruto with interest. "Shit…" Miyoshi said. He tried to escape, what went badly, since he was injured and had no longer the ability to heal himself with demon chakra.

Kiba stopped and looked at Naruto not far away. He stood up, swiping the chakra tail he had. "You can't escape," Naruto said. It gave Kiba shivers.

"Kyubi-sama?" the female kitsune said. "Kyubi is sealed inside me. He says hi to you and hopes you're alright now," Naruto said still glaring at the man. "I am. That man used that jutsu on us a week ago and made us attack our allies. Please kill him." "With pleasure," Naruto said and jolted at the man again. Miyoshi Ozuki grabbed his bow, his last remaining weapon and shot an arrow at Naruto, the point filled with poison. It Naruto hit at his arm, but that didn't matter him. A bit poison wouldn't stop him, not now that he was so close of killing the man.

"Prepare to die! Fuuton: Rasengan! (Wind release: Spiralling Sphere!)" Naruto hit the man, who found no way to escape, since all the demons he had controlled had turned against him, making sure he couldn't. _'Maybe this is why Tsunade-baa-chan send me. A bridge between human and demons… just like the priest, heh.'_

Kiba and Sakura watched it and walked to Naruto when the scene cleared, though they left some distant between them and Naruto, for they weren't sure what would happen next.

The demons walked to Naruto and bowed. "Thank you for killing the one that controlled us," the wolf said. "No problem. You better go back home now." They nodded and left. The kitsune turned around, looking at Naruto. "Say hi back!" Naruto grinned while the demon left, then he turned to Kiba and Sakura. "Well, it looks like this is over, heh." Sakura smiled.

The red demonic chakra around him disappeared and as soon it was gone Naruto fainted.

Kiba caught him. "Heh, don't scare us like that next time." Kiba carried Naruto back to the village. Sakura had taken the bow as proof the man was killed, there wasn't much remaining of him.

They were greeted by the priest, who had been waiting for their return. He looked at Naruto and then at the bow in Sakura's hand. "I see you three have killed Miyoshi Ozuki, I am really grateful." The priest bowed. "Amayake-dono, could we stay here for the night. Our fr… team-leader got wounded during the battle and got hit by one of the poisoned arrows of Miyoshi, so I have to neutralize it." "You can stay; let me bring you to a room so you can rest." "Thank you."

After five minutes they entered a room and Kiba laid Naruto on the bed. Sakura examined him and healed his wounds. Then she made an antidote in shot form. "Is he gonna be alright?" Kiba asked. "Yeah, after all he is Naruto." "Yeah, I guess. I am glad he told about it before the fight. I don't know what I would have done seeing it without knowing," Kiba said, referring to the fact Naruto has Kyubi sealed in him. Sakura nodded and gave Naruto the shot, "Please, just don't tell everyone." "Don't worry." "Okay, then let me heal you now." Sakura stood up and healed Kiba.

xoxoxoxox

In the middle of the night Naruto woke up and sat right up in bed. His whole body hurt, but he paid it no attention. He saw Sakura and Kiba both sleeping and stepped out of bed. He walked to the window to look outside and sighed. He laid his head in his arms looking at the stars. _'What stopped me just before Kyubi took over for a slight moment?'_ he wondered. He again got the image of a crying girl in his head. _'Hi… Hinata… that's right.'_ He didn't want her to cry again, that was why. Naruto went back to the bed and sat down on the edge. _'Darn it, I want to know why she left. I am glad to go home tomorrow, but I would be happier if she were there with…me.'_

It suddenly struck him what he thought of and Naruto stared at the floor for a few minutes. Then he got a little smile on his face, let himself fall down in his pillow and closed his eyes. _'I think I now know. No I am sure I now know.'_ "Hinata-chan."

He went back to a peaceful sleep.


	10. Wordless NaruHina chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own argh you know! Second story prequel is written by me.

* * *

**Father – prequel:**

**Wordless the path of**

Or the art of drinking, fighting and… loving

**Second Story Naruto and Hinata**

**Chapter 5: S-rank is easier: I have to tell you…**

The three young shinobi walked to Tsunade's office. They just got back from their mission. They were passed by someone. Hinata. She greeted with a smile that gave Naruto the feeling he was walking on clouds, and walked further. Naruto kept on walking.

Since he knew what he felt, he was almost the whole time thinking about her. He actually did that too before he found out, but now really noticed it.

'_I… I have to tell her. But how and when? Damn this even scares me more then that Miyoshi I had to fight.'_ After a minute of hesitation Naruto had started to walk more slowly.

Suddenly he stopped walking, turned around and ran up to Hinata.

Sakura and Kiba stopped in surprise, watching him running away. "What's with him so suddenly?" Kiba asked. "That's what I was thinking too," Sakura said.

Naruto turned around the corner and saw Hinata. "Hinata, wait up!" She stopped walking and looked at him in surprise. Naruto stopped in front of her and stared at her for a while. Trying to find his words. "Uhm… I was wondering. Do want to eat ramen with me?" "S-sure of course," Hinata stuttered overwhelmed by the sudden question. Naruto smiled at her and then felt two hands on his shoulders, one on his left and one on his right. Confused he looked from right to left. "Huh? Sakura? Kiba? What is it?" he asked and then got pulled with them. "You have to report Tsunade-sama about the mission," Kiba said. "You can be with Hinata later on," Sakura said. The two of them dragged Naruto by his arms, who tried to free himself, but they held him tight. "Oi, release me at once! I am team captain! Listen to me!" Naruto shouted, but they didn't listen.

Hinata stared at Naruto, who was trying to free himself, and giggled.

Half an hour later, Naruto finally left the Hokage mansion. "Yosh; that report needed longer than expected." Still tired, he bumped into Hinata, who was waiting in front of the mansion. "Oh, sorry Hinata."

She blushed and smiled a bit shyly. "It's okay. You said you wanted to eat ramen with me, so why not yet?"

Naruto was put off his stroke. "O-okay." The pair (you really cannot call this couple yet) went to Ichiraku. '_I really have to tell her_.' They were sitting and eating there for about half an hour, but all that he managed to say was complete nonsense. What made it is even worse was the fact that Sakura chose today to eat ramen for lunch (and check on Naruto).

"Hey, you two, how are you?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked with a generous smile.

'_Fuck, I really cannot do this in front of Sakura_…' Suddenly, he finished his ramen in a new record time and ran away. "Bye, Hinata!"

"Naruto…?" Hinata sat there, puzzled, while Sakura jumped up from her seat, chasing down the shinobi with raised fist. "Naruto-no-baka!"

"Oh no!" Running, hurrying, fleeing, and completely unaware of his surroundings, he bumped into Yakushi Nekomata, who was buying paper. He fell on his bottom.

"Ouch, hey, Naruto, are you completely nuts?" she shouted angrily.

"Sorry, Yakushi-san, but I have to…"

Too late. "Naruto you bakayarou!" Sakura had caught up. "Thanks, Yakushi-senpai. You have found out, haven't you?"

Nekomata pulled a face like acid. "I've seen it. Naruto, you COWARD! Even Lee was more courageous than you!"

The blonde shinobi got up, confused and surrounded. "What the heck has Lee to do with this?" The green-robed kunoichi folded impatiently her arms. "What the hell? Does that mean that you and Lee are…?"

"…a couple. Since the moment we spotted each other." Her expression was even worse because it became totally blank.

Naruto couldn't believe his ears. _'Even Lee…with Nekomata! YIKES!_' He took some big breaths in to calm himself down. "You two are really…?"

With a calm but dangerous voice, Konoha's demon cat cut his sentence. "That doesn't really matter now; you screwed up your own confession." She laid her left hand on the handle of her sword. Sakura let her right fist crack. Both got an evil grin on their faces.

Naruto shivered. "Oh-oh, I am in deep trouble…" He knew the message of the two medics: confess or hospital. "Holy shit!" Naruto ran away, being chased by a super-skilled and a super-strong medical ninja. "NARUTO!!"

After a quarter of an hour – he still didn't know how he managed to outrun Nekomata's eyes (of course he didn't) – Naruto found himself in front of the Hyuga compound.

'_How the hell did I manage to come here? Well, I guess I have no choice anyway. If I try to go home, I will be in reach of Nekomata's eyes, and then I have to run again_…_How am I supposed to tell her?_' Naruto thought depressed and knocked on the door.

It was Hanabi that opened. "Hello, Naruto-san. I will get Hinata," she said with a smile. Naruto only nodded and leaned against the wall, waiting for Hinata. It took around seven minutes until she came.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata said after closing the door of the gate. Naruto rapidly turned his head to her. His heartbeat fastened a bit as he tried to find something to say. "Uhm, hey… wanne walk around with me?" Naruto noticed he was mumbling, what irritated him. "Sure," Hinata said. Naruto pushed himself away from the wall and together they walked, not in some direction, it didn't matter where they would go. Naruto looked down at Hinata's hand; she was walking on his left side. Naruto hesitated for a few minutes and then got her hand gently. He knew very well that he had held her hand more often, so he didn't understand why it was so difficult now. Hinata was surprised, of course she was. Although he had held her hand before, he never grabbed her hand by himself like he had done now.

Then Hinata suddenly stopped. "What is it?" Naruto asked her. "I have the feeling we are being followed," Hinata said and looked around. "We are," Naruto said without looking at her, "Sakura and Nekomata are following us." Hinata looked at him and Naruto turned his gaze away. "Why?" Hinata asked. "They like to annoy me," he mumbled as answer, "But I don't know how to get rid of them." Hinata giggled a bit and that made Naruto look at her again. "Why don't you try Kage bunshin?" Hinata suggested. "Kage… bunshin?" It took Naruto a few seconds before he understood what she meant. "O right. Okay I know what to do now. Come, we have to run for a while."

Hinata nodded and they started running, still holding hands. They turned around a few corners and Naruto made two Kage bunshin, one of them changed in Hinata and he sent them to run further. He and Hinata turned to another street.

xoxoxoxox

"Why are they suddenly running?" Sakura asked. "I have a slight idea," Nekomata answered. They turned around a corner and saw Naruto and Hinata up ahead. _'Wait a minute…Snake-Dragon-Tiger: Eyes of Yakushi…'_ Nekomata used her heaven eyes and looked at the two, just like she thought. Kage bunshin. She stopped running and looked around. "What is it, Nekomata-senpai?" Sakura asked, she had stopped a few seconds later and walked back. "Those weren't the real. They are probably trying to get rid of us." Sakura stared at her for a while before she asked, "What do we do now?" "Don't worry, I found them; Naruto's life force is a bit too big to be overseen…" (That's what you see with Tengan, life force.)

xoxoxoxox

Naruto sat down in the grass; it was the same field as where they had been looking at shooting stars a while ago. "I wonder if that really stopped them, Nekomata-san can see the difference between Kage bunshin and the real body." Naruto looked at Hinata who had activated her Byakugan. "They're not around anymore." "Good," Naruto sighed relieved. "Ne, Naruto-kun, why did you suddenly appear tonight? I mean, you never did that before… I…I always know when you come… and…" Hinata stopped talking and looked at the ground. "I… I just felt like it." He saw Hinata looking at him with a blush on her face. "I kinda… well I missed you," he mumbled.

"M-mi-missed me?" Hinata suddenly turned back to her old habit. "Ye-yeah," Naruto said with a silly grin, "it's stupid that I never noticed this before but…" Hinata stared at him, her face almost as red as a tomato. Naruto was turning red as well and stared at the grass. "… I-I figured it out when you were gone and I was alone again. … I like you, Hinata. I like you a lot." He paused for moment to look at her reaction and then got a smile on his face. "It's not just like… I love you," he then said.

Hinata looked shocked at him and the next moment she passed out. Naruto caught her and looked down at her. _'I think I now understand why she used to do that when we were younger. … It's really stupid that I never noticed it before.'_

After a few minutes Hinata opened her eyes and she looked up into Naruto's. She quickly sat up and looked at the ground. "S-sorry," she muttered. "Nah, it's okay. I understand," Naruto said looking at the sky, with pink in his face. "Na-Naruto, I didn't mean that I… that I don't…" Hinata couldn't get herself say the word 'love' and she almost started crying. The reason she didn't was because Naruto was looking at her with a gentle smile and came closer. "I know," he whispered in her ear and then he placed his lips on hers. After a moment of astonishment, Hinata placed her arms around him.

xoxoxoxox

Nekomata deactivated her heaven eyes with a genuine smile on her face. "And?" Sakura asked eager to know what Nekomata had seen. "Don't worry, Naruto didn't screw up. They'll be fine," Nekomata answered, smiling. Sakura sighed and smiled. _'Well done, Naruto-nii-san,'_ she thought.

xoxoxoxox

When the two let go, they were both blushing a bit. Naruto laid his forehead on Hinata's shoulder. "Would you please come live with me again? The place is so big and empty without you," he mumbled. "I'd like nothing better," Hinata whispered back.

* * *

Ok, that was the last story of the prequel. Now on to the main story! Father prologue next up.


	11. Father prologue

And then now the prologue of the main story And then now the prologue of the main story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: This time is the last time I am gonna say it in this fanfic. I do not own Naruto, nor do my cowriters. We are all simply Narutotards and love writing fanfics. Father is written by me.

* * *

**Father**

**Prologue: Attack of the Sound**

06-11 (6th Year of Godaime Hokage's rule)

Naruto was lying in bed, Hinata in his arms. The morning had just arrived. Naruto was awake, but not in the mood to stand up. Hinata turned around and gazed into his eyes. "Morning, Hina-chan," Naruto said softly and kissed her. "How do you feel?" he asked after that, with concern in his voice.  
Hinata hadn't felt fine the last few days. She had thrown up several times yesterday, though her temperature was normal.  
"Better than yesterday," she smiled. Naruto smiled back.  
It has been a few months that they had been living together, after a long time of dating. In the beginning those dates were awkward, but it had turned out for the good. Naruto was glad he finally found someone that liked him as much as he liked her.  
He kissed her again, this time with more passion, still having the same feelings as the first time they kissed. That was just after he told her he loved her and she had passed out. Naruto had waited until she woke up and she was almost too embarrassed to face him. But now she had grown out of that habit.

They broke apart because of a strange noise outside. "What was that?" Hinata asked. Naruto shook his head, he didn't know. The door slammed open and both Naruto and Hinata turned their head to the doorway. (They had slammed the front door out of the hinge to get in, something you would only do when something was wrong.) Lee, Shino and Sakura were standing there with worried faces. "Naruto, Hinata, sound is attacking the village again," Lee said.

Naruto duck under the blankets and found what he was looking for at the end of the bed. He pulled his underwear on and then jumped out of bed. "Sakura, take a look at Hinata, she threw up yesterday," he said and pulled on his clothes. Sakura nodded and walked up to Hinata. "We'll catch up as soon as I checked her," she said. Naruto looked at Hinata for a while and left then with Lee and Shino.

Shino planted a female bug on Naruto while running, so that he could always find his comrade if necessary.  
Naruto saw some giant snakes and remembered the last attack of the sound. The third had died that day. That was six years ago. He hoped nobody close to him would die this time.

Sakura asked Hinata to sit on the side of the bed. Hinata slowly got up and watching her friend, while she got checked by her. Luckily Hinata didn't feel sick today. She saw the expression on Sakura's face change. Sakura stopped and was now standing in front of Hinata with a grin on her face. "What is it?" Hinata asked, not understanding. "Well …how should I put it? You're not ill, that's for sure." Hinata looked confused, Sakura continued. "But you're not gonna join the fight." "Why-why not?" Sakura sat down beside her. "Because you're pregnant," she smiled.

Hinata looked at Sakura as she had slapped her in the face, not believing what she just heard. "But I'm nineteen! Beside we…" Hinata shut her mouth blushing fiercely. She wanted to say they did it save and been together for only a few months, but was too shy to say such a thing out loud.  
Sakura looked at her friend, who started crying. She hugged her and Hinata seemed glad she did. "How do I tell him?" Hinata asked after a while. Sakura sighed; she knew how Naruto can be. He wouldn't believe it most likely. "Should I tell him?" Sakura suggested, but Hinata shook her head. "I want to tell him myself." "Ok, then I should join the fight. They need a medical ninja. You evacuate, if they ask why, just tell them you're ill." Hinata nodded.  
Sakura left. Hinata was alone. She still couldn't believe it, but she was happy. She started to change and left.

Naruto fell down to the ground. Some of his Kage bunshin disappeared. 'Those damn Sound ninja, they're with more than last time.' He saw a lot of his friends had trouble too. Lee had already removed his weights; next to him Nekomata was dealing with five at a time and had her sword (a kodachi) drawn already and her own weights off; Neji had some difficulties with the long range combat ninja he fought. Akamaru was knocked out, what made Kiba angry and vulnerable. Tenten was almost out of weapons, Choji was almost out of chakra, likewise Ino and Shikamaru was trying to get his opponents in his shadow jutsu. Shino was one of the few that managed to kill his opponents with his terrifying bugs.

Sakura finally came and healed the wounded ninja, because Nekomata was too busy to do so. Naruto used a quick Rasengan on his opponent and then looked around. Hinata hadn't come. He wondered what she had and if she was alright, but he didn't have time to think about such things.

Naruto blasted away every Sound ninja that come on his way. He was the only one standing now.  
A huge group came his way, making a noise that hurt Naruto's ears. Though he didn't stop and rammed into them a Futon: Rasengan that killed a lot of them. But he knew when to stop using it and it was then that the remaining Sound ninja made their attack. They used some earth-based techniques and rocks were jumping in the air, making their way to Naruto. Naruto saw it and started to run.

Sakura got up after healing Tenten. "What is going on over there?" Tenten wondered. Sakura turned her head. The others also looked and saw big stones falling, Naruto underneath them. As fast as they could they ran over to their friend, while killing the Sound ninja that were trying to attack them.

Suddenly the sound ninja retreated, to all of their surprise.  
A little bug came out of the little cracks between the huge rocks. It flew to Shino and landed on his finger. Everyone was watching him. "She would only return if the life force of the person a planted her on is gone," Shino said without emotion.

They all knew what it meant, but before they could do something, a few Sound ninja came back and attacked them again. They were forced to retreat, thinking they would be followed by them. But that didn't happen. Almost back in Konoha Sakura stopped and fell to the ground. The others stopped too, looking in the direction where they came from.

Lee walked over to Sakura, trying to calm her down a bit. None of them could believe Naruto was dead.

* * *

End of prologue. Did Naruto really die?! TT TT. Next up the first story of the interlude.


	12. Interlude Story 1 chapter 1

Back to some development for Lee. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: First story interlude is written by Kamikashi

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**First story**

**Chapter 1: ****Alcohol hollows the head…**

(If the head is hollow, there is more space for alcohol)

Afternoon. Rock Lee was uneasy. He had been training with his Sensei in order to distract his mind, but he was worried every time she was on a mission. As a result, he tried to distract himself with harsh training sessions (800 kicks, 900 punches, 10 times running around the village…) from the fact that he suffered of a feeling of being alone without his "little Kitten", his girlfriend, Neko-chan, who he had been dating for 7 1/2 months already. (The common form of dating Neko-chan, however, was a harsh taijutsu training session, followed by "something" more passionate).  
As he returned to his parents' place in order to take a shower, the daylight was still bright. He was aware of the fact she would return at sunset, but these few hours until dusk, he knew, would feel like days. Consequently, he decided to wander the hospital gardens to wait for sunset. While doing so, he started a conversation with Sakura-san who was sitting on a bench, severely depressed since Naruto's death two months ago. (Note: It is late January.)  
"Good evening, Sakura-san. How do you do?"  
"I'm fine, thank you, Lee. What are you doing on the hospital grounds?"  
"I am waiting for Neko-chan; she is supposed to come home at sunset. Anyway, you do not sound like you are okay. What is wrong with you?"  
"I do not want to talk about it right now." Sakura turned her head away.  
Lee analysed quickly her reaction, just as Nekomata taught him, and concluded that it was better to leave her be today. But he still wanted to offer some help. "All right. As Nekomata said and as I promised, if you ever feel alone, you can always talk to one of us."  
Sakura turned her head back to him, surprised but grateful. "Thank you, Lee-san", she answered in a low voice before they separated.

Evening was rising already as Yakushi Nekomata and her team comrades Maguro Tetsuya, Takahata Kazemaru and Toyama Ryudo reached the village main gate. Toyama said good night before rushing home, clearly wishing to take a bath, for he was covered with dirt and dust. The younger ninja grinned, still remembering how the Ex-ANBU managed it to fall straight on his nose from a tree on their way back, and made their way to their favourite restaurant, the »Konoha Yakitori« opposite of the Konoha hospital.  
At the same time as the guys wanted to order Sake already, Nekomata dashed away without an explanation. "Oh, no! Great Gods, I nearly forgot _him_! I'll be right back, guys!"  
"What the hell was that, Kazemaru?" Tetsuya was too tired to really use his brains.  
Kazemaru, on the other hand, knew exactly which boy she meant. "She forgot to tell her boyfriend that every time we return from a mission we eat here. I guess that she is picking him up. But it _is_ getting annoying this time. Waiter – two servings of Sake and two Konoha-Sake! And the big combo plate for do-it-yourself grilling!" – "Yes, sir!" A minute later, the waiter put four drinking cups on the table.  
"What are you planning, Kazemaru?! You know that she is…"  
"Punishment. She is always saying Lee is, Lee says, Lee does. And then she forgets her friends about it."  
"But…"  
"Nekomata's place is exactly opposite of this place, just behind the hospital. They won't have a long way home."  
Tetsuya sighed. "Okay then, but you are going to pay the bill."  
"Sure thing." Kazemaru was grinning nastily but stopped it because the Odd Couple arrived. "Good evening, psychos. How about dinner?"  
"Good idea, lunatic. Did you order the drinks already?" Nekomata answered in the same manner and sat down with Lee opposite of the two pranksters.  
"Here you are." Kazemaru gave them the two servings of Konoha-Sake. "Cheers!"  
The problem with Konoha-Sake was that it was much stronger than ordinary Sake but at the same time it intoxicates even drunken masters (Suiken users) much slower than normal Sake. It also tasted, if drunken warm, like green jasmine tea, making it a common hoax of young Konoha ninja in order to get a friend easily drunken. The four shinobi drank up and Kazemaru ordered another round with exactly the same beverages for exactly the same persons.  
While drinking, the friends discussed the last mission, having great fun remembering their Sensei's poor performance on their way back. "Could you imagine this, an Ex-ANBU not watching his step?" Nekomata remarked, already slightly drunken.  
Lee shook his head, laughing. "The last time I saw something like this, my Sensei was doing his hobby: jump training." But suddenly, the world turned upside down for a second to him. "_Am I just tired or what is happening to me_?" he thought suspiciously.  
Jokes and crazy stories were told at the table while they were grilling and eating Yakitori. As Nekomata was drinking the next cup with what she was mistaken for green tea, she suddenly felt quite disorientated. "_What the hell_…?"  
She couldn't even finish the thought, because all out of a sudden, Lee stood on his seat, ready for fighting, screaming: "Achoo!" The young man started to kick up a racket and to demolish the restaurant, clearly being intoxicated. The two male shinobi got up from their seats in order to calm Lee down.  
"What the hell… I didn't know that he is a drunken master too!" Kazemaru was clearly frightened, especially because Neko-chan's sense for challenge and her drunken master instincts kicked in, causing her to duel her boyfriend. "Hell ya!"  
"Whatever, it doesn't matter anymore! Move it!" Tetsuya shouted. "We have to get them back to the house of Neko-san!" Tetsuya and Kazemaru got up, trying to push the two drunken taijutsu masters to the entrance. "Otherwise it will be truly dangerous around here! Waiter, please send the bill later! We will be right back!"  
Just in this moment Lee dodged a kick of his girlfriend who hit the door instead, effectively ripping, tearing out the door out of its frame. With light close combat attacks, the two non-drunken ninja led the medical ninja back to her home, being followed step-by-step by Lee. That was actually harder than it sounded, since both were known as the fastest Jo-nin of the sixth generation of Konoha, making it difficult to deal with them. And the Suiken affinity of both of them made it rather tricky to predict their movements. In effect, Tetsuya and Kazemaru were dodging the Suiken users as they opened the gate of the Yakushi manor, leading the two Suiken masters into the Four Pillars dojo.  
"We did it! Ouch!" Kazemaru was grazed by one of Nekomata's kicks before he and Tetsuya ran away from the heated duel.  
As they reached the hospital grounds again, Tetsuya collapsed, exhausted. "THAT'S why I never try to get Yakushi-san drunken, Baka. It's much too dangerous! And I also know what will happen now…"  
"Yeah, I know, I know. It was my stupid idea, I'll pay for it. Anyway… how about dinner?" Kazemaru asked breathless.  
Tetsuya snorted. "You are not going to change, are you?!"  
"Nope."  
"Okay, but as I said before: You pay." The pair returned to the Konoha Yakitori, leaving the chaos behind.

It was half past five in the morning. Yamato walked towards the room of his heiress in order to look after her since he had found a hole in the roof surrounding the dojo, knowing that the »training session« yesterday had been unusually heated, even in the eyes of THESE two.  
As he stood in front of her room, he stumbled over a porcelain cup on the floor. "What on earth…" Yamato picked it up, sniffing at it. The characteristic smell of cold Konoha-Sake reached his nose and he lifted his head. Two holes, formed like punches, were in the paper of the bedroom door. He sighed. "Looks like her friends played an awful prank on them. Well, I guess I should leave them alone." He turned away and made himself ready for duty.

Lee awakened quite heavy-headed. "_Gods, have I been drunk yesterday? Where am I_?" he thought, disorientated. Then he felt silk on his naked skin. "_This must be Neko-chan's room. Where is_…" Slowly, he turned his head, trying not to awaken her. "_As always, just by my side... phew._" Carefully he sat up, but the movement caused her to awaken.  
"Mm… ow, my head. That feels just like the last time my father hit me."  
"Good morning, Little Kitten. How do you do?"  
"I have a headache and I cannot remember what we have been doing yesterday. The last thing I remember is the restaurant. But by the fact that our clothes are scattered all over the room, I guess we've done it quite wild." She got up and started to dress up. "How do _you_ feel, Lee-kun? If you have a headache, I have got the right medicine in my personal storage room."  
"Yes, please." Lee picked up his clothes and changed into them.  
Five minutes later the two sat at the kitchen table with breakfast and an anti-hangover tea.  
Lee was puzzled. He couldn't remember that they had drunken alcohol at all yesterday.  
"How is it possible to get drunk without drinking alcohol, Neko-chan?"  
"I guess that what we had drunken yesterday was not tea but warm Konoha-Sake, Lee-kun. Usually it's served warm, and in this state not even I can tell the difference between green tea and this kind of sake. I know this kind of joke quite well, but… in any case, even the best medical ninja cannot tell the discrepancy between warm Konoha-Sake and green jasmine tea. Well, I guess it cannot be helped."  
They finished breakfast and left, again challenging a new day.


	13. Interlude Story 1 chapter 2

Disclaimer: Written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**First story**

**Chapter 2: Fear and Panic/ A Shinto Shrine and a Warrior's expensive dowry**

Three weeks have passed since the Suiken accident. Three weeks. After getting out of the hangover, Nekomata "repaid" the debt she "owed" her friends – with a kunai thrown to their desks at daybreak.  
This morning, she had duty on children's intensive care. Sakura reported to Hokage-sama today, so she was all alone. The only thing that really bothered her, sitting in her office was the fact that she couldn't remember THAT night and if they…  
Suddenly, she jumped up from her desk, terrified by her own thoughts. In an attempt to calm herself down, she gathered the things together she needed for doing a test on herself. While waiting impatiently for the result, her mind was close to dancing foxtrot.

"_It cannot be…can it? I have a bad feeling about this_…" As the test was finished, however, she needed all her hard acquired discipline and self-control not to faint or scream. With trembling hands, she noted the result in her own chart. "_This is not true, is it_?"  
In a sudden moment of panic, Nekomata mixed an abortion poison, but just as she wanted to drink it, her heart began to pound heavily, bringing back to her senses. The drinking glass with the poison fell to the ground, crushing. Without thinking, the young Kunoichi left the hospital at full speed, finding herself ten minutes later in front of the Torii alley which led to her family's shrine.  
She was breathing heavily and her heart was trembling. "_Gods, what did I think in there? I nearly murdered an innocent life_!" But strangely, the thought of a new life and the mystical atmosphere of the shrine were comforting and calmed her down. "This is it. There is no turning back. But the hard thing will be to tell him the truth, wouldn't it?" She looked around her. "Well, I guess if I am here already, I can also visit my sister and offer a prayer to Inari."  
She turned to the shrine and marched up the stairs under the Torii towards the shrine.

It was sunset. Two hours before, Lee had found a quite surprising message by Nekomata at home, saying: "Come to my home at dusk. We have to talk." Talk? That was something they did just barely. There was not much to know about her, just like himself. "_But well, if she liked to, why not_?" he thought. So he stood now in the middle of the dojo, waiting for her appearance. As silent and casual as a cat she walked over towards him. But her facial expression confused him: it was something between depressed and scared. That was not the face she usually made if she was ready for training.  
"Are we not going to train, Neko-chan?" he asked as he saw she was not taking fighting stance. "What is wrong with you?"  
Nekomata stared to the ground; her hands were folded and trembling. He went a few steps closer as he heard that she was breathing heavily. "Neko-chan?"  
Finally, she spoke. "It is good that you have come, Lee-kun. I asked you to come here because I have to tell you something important."  
"What is it, Neko-chan?" he asked, carefully, because she had problems with going on. "_There is no need to push her_."  
Nekomata took a big breath in. "Well, this is it. The hardest part of it. There is no way back for me. Do you remember the Suiken incident three weeks ago?"  
Lee blushed. "How should I forget something like this?"  
She still didn't look him into the face and her voice sounded as if she was on the moon. "It looks like we didn't just do it quite wild but also not safe afterwards."  
"What do you mean by this, Neko-chan?" He still didn't get it.  
"Three words: I — AM — PREGNANT." Now _his_ mind began to dance foxtrot. "I am… scared. Please, don't leave me alone." She was shaking with fear as she stared to the ground again.  
Then, without a warning, he put his arms around her and kissed her with the same determination she had at their first kiss. Tears were running down her cheeks. A few seconds later, he released her from the kiss but not from the hug. His voice had the sincerity she was lacking in this moment. "I told you the morning after the first night we had spent together that I am going to stay by your side." Although she couldn't see it, he took now the famous »nice guy (Gai) pose«, making a promise. He was thinking hardly, trying to find a solution. And the answer he found was as natural as fighting and kissing her. He simply had to commit to the public that he would stay with her forever.  
"Would you like to marry me, Yakushi Nekomata-sama?" he whispered in her ear and her eyes widened with surprise and gratefulness.  
With a shivering voice, Nekomata answered: "Great Gods, I wish I could say yes, but… only my father has the right to answer your question."  
"Why is this so?" Lee let her go and she turned her back to him, looking up into the stars.  
"This is Clan's law. The rule should prevent to marry someone from the related clans. But I don't think he would say no if you ask him now." Some of her old sincerity returned into her voice.  
"Well, then... let's go." Both walked to the western part of the house.

Yamato was listening to the radio as his eldest daughter and her boyfriend entered the living room he was in. He lifted his head but did not turn around. "What's this all about, Neko-chan, Lee-kun?"  
Lee got on his knees and bend over. "Yakushi Yamato-sama, please allow me to marry your daughter Yakushi Nekomata-sama."  
"And why should I allow this?" Yamato's face had a blank expression but his right eyebrow was rising while he studied several medical files.  
Lee sat up into seiza, with Nekomata by his side. "I…" Lee's face was showing some kind of helplessness as Yamato's face slowly changed into a nasty grin which irritated the young couple.  
Suddenly, the great medical ninja couldn't help him himself anymore but to crack up. "_What the hell_…" both Lee and Nekomata thought confused.  
"Ha-ha-ha-ha… you really should see your own faces, young ones!" He laughed for several minutes and took a big breath in afterwards. "I have to correct myself, Lee-kun. The correct question should be: And why should I not allow this? Sorry, but I guess that there is no more salvation for me." His laughter ceased into somewhat between a smile and a smirk.  
Lee and Nekomata were surprised – and grateful. "Does that mean that we are allowed to marry, Yakushi-sama?" Lee asked carefully.  
"There are two conditions, Lee-kun: Number one is that you slightly change your outfit into the one you wear in summer."  
"Why this, Yakushi-sama?" The young man was puzzled.  
"So that I can distinguish you from your teacher. Number two is a warning by me: If and when you ever betray her or make her unhappy, I swear that I'll come after you and cut your head off. Is that clear?" Now his eyes were frighteningly narrow, focussing on his future son-in-law.  
Lee knew Yakushi-sama was not joking. "Absolutely, Yakushi-sama," he said with sincerity.  
"Well, I guess that we should begin the preparations then." The medic smiled again and checked the last medical chart, which was noticed by his daughter.  
Shocked, she asked: "O-to-sama, isn't that MY…"  
"Another word of advice, my daughter: Do not drink alcohol, especially not the next ten months." Nekomata's father grinned.  
"When did you…" A mixture of shock and disbelief appeared on her face.  
"The moment I tried to pick up your reports. By what was lying on the floor and the chart itself, I can tell many things. And don't be afraid, although in our clan's law is written that I have to hit you now straight to your face, I am not going to do it because I was exactly in the same situation like you. And here are my orders: You are out of active duty for the next ten months. Sakura will take over your duty. Is that clear?" The smile on his face turned into some kind of serious expression.  
"Absolutely, Sir." Nekomata nodded, knowing exactly why he ordered this: Pregnant women lose up to 90 of their chakra control, making her absolutely useless for medical service.  
"So, everything is settled now. With a single exception: I have to explain to you now, Lee-kun, what the dowry of someone who marries my heir is." Now Yamato looked some kind of disappointed of him himself.  
"What is it, Yamato-sama? Why are you so worried?" Lee was slightly confused.  
"The problem with the Yakushi dowry is quite simple: It is a bit too expensive. If you want to marry my daughter, you have to get three pairs of ninja swords or the needed amount of money as your dowry. You also need another katana as a shrine gift presented at or after your marriage to our shrine." Yamato stared on the medical chart of his daughter again, a little embarrassed by his own clan's law.  
Suddenly, Nekomata spoke again. "That gives me an idea, O-to-sama… I'm sure she would forge the swords without payment, as long as you impress her, Lee-kun."  
The medical chart fell down on the table. "You are not talking about this beheading lunatic who is also known as the Queen of blacksmiths, are you, Nekomata?"  
"Well, I have never heard that she takes money from other ninja for her works as long as you prove your worth. But I think we should discuss this problem tomorrow. We have to send out invitations; the major preparations can be made by Shiori. And we have to order a traditional dinner (Kaiseki Ryori) for our guests and some extra servants for the day. Gods, there are so many things we have to do…"  
"How many people do you like to invite, Neko-chan, Lee-kun?" Yamato asked.  
Nekomata turned her head to Lee. "Shinobi only, what do you think, Lee-kun?"  
"Good idea. Anyway, all of our friends are ninja. And I have the strong feeling that you will choose the right guests. But please, don't forget my parents."  
"Well, they will be the only non-shinobi guests that day. Wait, let me write down the names I have in mind…"

Seven minutes later the guest list was ready. "Finished!"  
"Well then, tell us." Lee and Yamato were curious.  
Nekomata looked down on the note. "Let's see: Lee's parents, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru & Temari with daughter, Tsunade the Godaime Hokage & Jiraiya-sama, Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji & Tenten, Yamanaka Ino & Akimichi Choji, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Masaru(勝) and our family, of course. We also have to announce the marriage to the public." She looked up. "Is that okay for you, Lee-kun?"  
"I think that they will be good guests, Neko-chan." Lee smiled again.  
Yamato cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I will put it tomorrow in the newspapers. And I also will go to the print shop for the invitations." He took the note with the names. "I suggest that you visit your sister tomorrow together with Lee; she knows where to order everything else: the dinner, the assistance, and so on. There you can also explain him about the swords." He yawned. "I think that is enough for tonight. I would recommend that we now go to sleep."


	14. Interlude Story 1 chapter 3

Disclaimer: Written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**First story**

**Chapter ****3: Marriage by accident**

The next day Nekomata and Lee spent mainly at the Yakushi shrine. Shiori and her uncle Kaito, who guarded the shrine, also ran a quite successful marriage brokerage and wedding planning business. Within a few hours it was clear to the young couple that they wanted a traditional Shinto marriage, with all pomp and circumstance. After the main preparations were made, and the wedding dinner (Great Konoha Kaiseki Ryori) and the flowers (blue Lotus) chosen, Shiori and Kaito separated the two, leading them into two different rooms.  
"Where are we going to, Shiori-chan?"  
"The day I was made a full Shinto priestess, our father left me this to keep it safe until the day you marry." Shiori opened a wooden chest.  
"What are you…?" She couldn't finish the sentence anymore, for Shiori presented her one of the greatest treasures her father possessed: a white wedding kimono with light blue Lotus flowers, the family's symbol, painted on its surface. "That's not…"  
"It _is _the one our mother wore on her wedding. Our uncle currently presents your fiancé our collection of men's black wedding kimono. That is the last part of the preparations, the only thing we still have to do after that is the dress rehearsal on the day before your wedding. And before I forget it: Congratulations, O-nee-sama. I'm really happy that you found someone. It will be an honour to me to marry you to him." Shiori smiled honestly.  
Nekomata mirrored her sister's smile. "Thank you, Shiori-chan."  
"Well, I guess we should choose your jewellery for the ceremony. And a substitute for the consecrated Sake." Shiori closed the wooden chest again and led her sister to the treasure house.

An hour later, Nekomata led Lee to her favourite place on the shrine hill: A big rock with a sculpture of a white kitsune on its top.  
"Why are we here, Neko-chan?" The two sat down beside the sculpture, facing the sun.  
"This is my favourite place in Konoha. And now I am going to tell you how you can get your dowry without spending a single Ryo, Lee-kun."  
Now he got curious. "Is that really true, Neko-chan?"  
"Yes. Have you ever heard of Kirikumo Kamikashi-sama?"  
"No, unfortunately not."  
"She is known as the greatest blacksmith alive and the person with the highest concentration of Kekkei Genkai in one person, making her an outstanding Kunoichi. She is also known for her quite weird hobby: She forges swords and then she gives them away to people who she thinks worthy of them. If you can impress her by fulfilling a task she gives you, she will forge the swords without payment. And do not be afraid: She never gives people tasks they cannot fulfil within a single day."  
Lee looked at her with surprise and a glimmer of hope. "Where does she live?"  
"In Kami gakure no Sato, in the Land of Sacred Beasts. This is a two-day trip from here."  
Lee stood up. "Then I will go now to Hokage-sama and ask for the permission to leave for a week, if that is okay with you, Neko-chan."  
Nekomata closed her eyes, smiled, and opened them again. "I already wondered when you would say so. The rest of the preparations I can do by myself. But can you please go to my father and pick up the invitation for Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama, Lee-kun?"  
"Of course. Very well, then. I am going to return in a week." He kissed her to the cheek and dashed back to the village.

Lee stood with his backpack in front of Tsunade. After a brief discussion, the Godaime Hokage gave him the permission he longed for.  
"Just one question, Lee: Why are you doing this?"  
Lee handed her a wedding invitation. "It is my dowry. I have to prove my worth both to the blacksmith and to the father of my fiancée. Well then, I am off, Hokage-sama." He left the office and the village.  
After a one-and-a-half-day trip to the Northeast, Lee reached the country border of the land of Sacred beasts. Directly on the road stood a sign which said: "For your own safety: please do not leave the road. The surrounding forest is Sacred Beasts' territory." A few hours later, and after he asked the owner of the tea house he bumped in, Rock Lee found himself at the main gate of Kami gakure no Sato. He remembered the advice of his future father-in-law as he had picked up the invitation for Tsunade-sama: "So, you're going to Kami gakure? Kirikumo Kamikashi is the heiress of the Kirikumo clan. They live in the main shrine of the village, Suzaku Yamasuigen; you find the shrine on the top of the highest hill in the village. She and her siblings are called the »honourable siblings«." After reporting to the gate guardians that he had come to the village for buying swords, Lee made his way to the Kirikumo home, following the sound of hammer and anvil to the sword forge.  
Two young women, one in a blacksmith's apron, the other one in a green short ninja kimono and a young man in an apron were discussing in the workshop as the young shinobi entered.  
The woman in the kimono turned her head to Lee. "Looks like we got a new customer, O-nee-sama. Or even someone who wants to prove his worth to you. What is your name, young man and why did you come to us?"  
Lee bowed to the »honourable siblings«. "My name is Rock Lee. I am a Konoha shinobi. I came here to prove my worth, for I do not have enough money to pay three full pairs of ninja swords and a katana as shrine gift."  
"And why do you need so many swords, Lee-kun?" Now the woman wearing an apron spoke. "Pardon me, young one, we didn't introduce ourselves. I am Kirikumo Kamikashi; this is my younger brother Keisuke and our youngest sister, Inariko."  
"Hi." "Good morning."  
"I am going to marry in less than two weeks. The swords are my dowry."  
"Who are you going to marry?"  
"Why do want to know this, Kamikashi-sama?"  
"Because that kind of dowry reminds me of someone."  
"Yakushi Nekomata."  
Kamikashi grinned. "Well, that makes things clear. All right, I will forge your swords. But first you will do a favour to me."  
"What do I have to do, Kamikashi-sama?"  
"In the North of the village, in the middle of the woods, stands an Inari shrine. Before you have come, I wanted to go there and bring an offering to Inari and her foxes. Your task is to bring this package to the shrine within three hours. The path is marked, you can't miss it." Kamikashi gave him a small wooden box.  
"What is in the package, Kamikashi-sama?"  
"Fried tofu. And a word of advice: Do not leave the marked path or kill any beasts."  
"I understand why I shouldn't leave the path, Kamikashi-sama, but what do you mean with the second remark?"  
"Simple. Every killed Sacred Beast returns to this world as a demon. This is considered a sacrilege in this village. It is better to run away. Now go."  
"Ossu!" Lee dashed away.

Two and half hours later, Lee returned without the box, surprised that the great female blacksmith already started making his swords. "Why…?"  
"I know the girl you are going to marry," she said without stopping her work. "Besides, do you really think that was a real challenge?"  
"No." Lee shook his head.  
"No. As I said, it was a favour. You did a favour to me, now I am returning it. We will need three days to make your swords ready. Inariko already agreed to train with you if you like to."  
"Thank you. That would be an honour to me." Lee bowed again to the siblings and left together with Inariko.

"I am really asking myself why he has to gather so many swords. I mean, why do you need three pairs of them and a shrine gift?" Keisuke wondered after his sister forged the first pair of swords, and after he made two saya (sword sheath) for them.  
Kamikashi took seven different pieces of metal and began to work on them. "The Yakushi clan is a clan of medical ninja and close combat experts. The three pairs should indicate that you want to have at least two children. The shrine gift is kept until the heir of the next generation marries. The old shrine gift will be buried with the old leader of the clan when he/she dies. It is used as a symbol of the changing generations." Kamikashi's hammer crashed several times on hot metal, forging the three core layers together.  
"Well, that explains a lot… Hey, isn't that Masamune-style?"  
"Should you not go on to make a saya for a katana, o-toto-san? Yes, it is Masamune-style. This will be the shrine gift. But it will bear the Kirikumo hamon (hardening and density line) on its blade. And when you have finished the saya, please buy in the village a transportation box."  
"Ossu." An hour later Keisuke left and came back with a beautiful sword transportation box.

Two and half days later, Lee was called to the sword forge in the morning. He was unsure if the great blacksmith had already finished her work, but Kamikashi presented him three perfectly forged battle-ready sword pairs in the correct length fitting for a ninja in a beautiful sword case. The greatest surprise however, was the shrine gift: a full-length great katana bearing the Kirikumo Hamon, which gave this clan its name: a Hamon looking like Misty Clouds.

It was inscribed with this sentence:  
Make a decision, make another. You cannot change the past.

Lee was astonished. "This is truly beautiful, Kamikashi-sama. But what is that sentence for?"  
"It is the Traditional Yakushi wedding greeting. The last one who wanted to marry the heir of the Yakushi clan was a customer of our mother." Kamikashi put the sword back into its saya and afterwards into the sword case. She closed the box and offered it the young man, who put it into his backpack, ready to leave.  
"Before I leave, just a question: Why do you give away your swords, Kamikashi-sama?"  
"That's my hobby. To be honest, I am stinking rich. Collectors in this world pay so much for my swords that I could live my life at least twice without worrying about bills. Up until now I sold about 40 swords, average worth: 2.500.000 Ryo each. And I have also a quite decent inheritance from our father. But forging swords is my passion, Lee-kun. So I started to give the swords to people who I see worthy of them." Lee's eyes widened in surprise as the great kunoichi offered him another ninja sword in a dark green saya with a dark green and white handle. "Before I forget, this is for you. The name of this sword is Green Lotus. I think you will use it well. See it as my wedding gift." Before he could say no, Kamikashi had put the sword belt around his waist already, handle to the right. Suddenly, she stood in front of him again.  
Lee was deeply moved and bowed to her. "Thank you, Kirikumo Kamikashi-sama. Farewell."  
"Farewell, and good luck, Warrior."  
Lee turned around and headed out for Konoha.

A week later the marriage was held.  
As the protocol of a traditional Shinto wedding says, the ceremony itself was not all that big. The only thing which distinguished it from an ordinary ceremony was the fact that Shiori used consecrated water instead of sake. They received gifts from all the great clans of Konoha.  
A great contrast to it was then again the party which lasted until next sunrise, making the marriage a real traditional feast: from dusk till dawn. As the sun touched the land again, the supply of Konoha-sake ordered by Shiori was severely drained by their guests, especially by Gai and Kakashi, who started a drinking contest (a draw). At the same time while everyone was still spilling drinks, Nekomata and Lee walked up the stairs to the shrine, the sword case in his hands. Yamato was already there, waiting for them.  
"So you brought indeed the needed swords. Well then, let's announce to the gods that the next generation is going to take over," he said, smiling.  
"Indeed." Nekomata took the great katana out of the sword case and walked together with her father to the central hall of the shrine, Lee in tow, where another great sword had its place in the sword display of the temple.  
The procedure was simple: Yamato took the sword his wife once brought him for his marriage and trusted it through his sash and Nekomata replaced it with the new sword her husband brought her.  
Shiori entered the room and recited an old incantation. "To Yakushi, the healing Buddha, and Inari, the goddess of rice and fertility, we, the clan of Yakushi present to you the sword of the new generation. And as long as our clan exists, we will follow the law of medicine users which was brought to us by the gods." She turned to Lee. "Welcome to our family, Rock Lee-o-nii-sama."  
Lee took a big breath in. "Thank you, Shiori-i-moto-chan."

After the ceremony Yamato returned home. The newly wedded couple climbed again on the kitsune rock, watching the sunrise. Lee stepped behind his wife, putting his arms around her waist, touching her belly. Knowing that she announced openly yesterday that she was his, he felt the surprising but familiar comfort in his heart, now understanding it was that feeling what he was searching for a long time already.  
Nekomata turned her head to her husband. "What are you thinking, Lee-kun?"  
"Do you remember the day I asked you to marry me? I remember that you said that there is no way back for you. It looks like you were wrong."  
"Why do you think so?" she asked, surprised.  
"Because of something I heard in Kami gakure. There is no turning back for both of us." He let her go. "Should we go home now, my dear?"  
Nekomata turned around, smiling with sincerity. "Well then, let's go."  
"_Make a decision, make another one. You cannot change the past__. I think I know now why that is the traditional Yakushi wedding greeting. Thank you, Kamikashi-sama_." Lee thought. They left the shrine hand in hand, challenging now their new way of living.

* * *

End of the first story of the interlude. Next up: Ino and Choji.


	15. Interlude Story 2

Disclaimer: Written by Spiderninja16.

We are very sorry but this story is not yet available. Please enjoy the third story of the interlude. I will submit this story as a new story.

Next story: a very depressed Sakura.


	16. Interlude Story 3 prologue

The third story of the interlude. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Written by Kamikashi.

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Prologue: The depressed cherry blossom**

Konoha hospital children's intensive care, a week later. Tuesday. "Sakura-san, could you help us, please? One of the kids cannot stop with crying."  
"Okay, I am coming." Sakura calmed the upset children on intensive care down. "But there is nobody who comforts my heart," she murmured bitterly.  
All of her friends seemed to get happier, to get together by now, but she felt left behind. If she was not eating at home, she mainly ate alone. Nevertheless, she had to take on the duty of Yakushi Nekomata-senpai, who was pregnant by now. That meant nearly every day ten hour watches on children's intensive care and taking care of the gynaecological department, which was in effect mainly taking care of her pregnant friends, Hinata and Nekomata. Today, her senpai would come just before lunch. If she was lucky, she could eat with Shizune…  
"Good morning Sakura-san. How do you do?" The soft and casual voice of Nekomata interrupted her thoughts.  
"_Damn it, why has she even to sound and move like a cat?_" "I am fine, thank you, Nekomata-senpai. Well, let's do your check up." Sakura began to examine her friend. "How do you feel, Nekomata-senpai?"  
"Well, at least I do not throw up. But sometimes my chakra makes some awful jokes on me; I am very often quite dizzy without a warning. But up until now, that's all."  
Sakura was finished and noted it into Nekomata's chart. "It seems that everything is okay with you and the baby."  
Nekomata watched her closely. "_She is not fine. Usually she smiles after a positive examination result. It seems that she has severe depressions._" she concluded, worried. "How about lunch, Sakura-san? Lee made Chicken Curry. It would be nice if you join us."  
Sakura lifted her head, again gratefully surprised and nodded. "Yes, that it would. All right, let's go."

Nekomata led Sakura into the Great Hall of the Yakushi estate and the two sat down at the dining table, on the floor, the table was Japanese style. "Well then, here you go." Lee placed three plates on the table and sat down beside his wife. "Itadakemasu!"  
"Itadakemasu!" the girls replied and for moment, there was silence. Sakura took a bite and was surprised. It was not really spicy but the taste had perfect balance. "This tastes good! Where did you get this recipe, Lee-san?"  
Lee blushed. "That's the first of six Curry recipes of my teacher, Maito Gai. The last one is his favourite, but that one is a bit too spicy for my taste."

After they finished eating, however, Sakura hung her head. Nekomata noticed the movement. "What is wrong with you, Sakura-san?"  
"Nothing, I'm fine." "_I do not want to make people worry_."  
Nekomata took off her glasses and cleaned them. "Liar. Everyone can see if they just watch closely."  
Sakura sighed, defeated. "When did you notice, Senpai?"  
"After my examination today, you didn't smile as you usually do if everything is all right."  
"The problem is I cannot even tell really you what's wrong. It's just…" Sakura stopped and sighed.  
"You are jealous." Nekomata's conclusion sounded as final as a death sentence.  
"That's not true!"  
"Your face and your reaction belie your words. You feel left behind by your friends, by us. I wonder why." Nekomata folded her arms.  
"It's just… Naruto's is dead, Sasuke is gone and I am all alone." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "And everyone else seems to get happier! Everyone but me…" she sobbed. Nekomata waved with her left hand and Lee sat down beside Sakura.  
"I see… you think because everyone else lives for the future that they do not feel like you. You just feel more intense than them, for Naruto was the closest you had to a big brother, wasn't he? And now you feel all alone, especially in view of the fact that Ino and Choji are going to marry in a week. Neji proposed marriage to Tenten recently; Shino and Kiba are presented every weekend with a new possible bride by their clans. It is a matter of time that they choose their brides. And your teacher, Tsunade-sama is dating Jiraiya-sama finally. The only ones who are still lonely are Kakashi-senpai and you. So you are jealous that everyone seems to get happier."  
These words, although spoken in a gentle and sympathetic voice, hit Sakura hardly. "Yes, so it is. I'm jealous, and somehow I feel even betrayed by life. Isn't there anything we can do, Nekomata-senpai, Lee-san?" Nekomata didn't listen. "Nekomata-senpai?"  
"Quiet, I am trying to think! This could actually work…"  
Lee seemed to understand. "Are you talking about _her_, Neko-chan?"  
"The Queen of blacksmiths… I wonder what her prize would be for my idea. But anyway, it is worth asking."  
"What are you to talking about?!" Sakura snapped, confused.  
"Maybe there is someone who can bring Sasuke back. But that will be a bit expensive, at least in the eyes of Hokage-sama. If you like, we can make that suggestion today." Lee said.  
Sakura stared alternately at Lee and Nekomata. "You must be joking."  
Nekomata's eyes became narrow. "Since when am I joking, Sakura-san? I am deadly serious. Both Lee and I know someone able to save Uchiha Sasuke. There is just a single problem: The payment of that person is quite…"  
"…unique." Lee ended his wife's sentence.  
It was nearly impossible for Sakura what she felt now; a dim gleam of hope was trying to penetrate the clouds of loneliness in her heart. She lifted her head. "So who is it, Lee-san, Nekomata-senpai?"  
"Who will tell it?" "It was your idea, you'll tell." Lee grinned.  
Nekomata gave a smile back as an answer. "All right. Have you ever heard of Kirikumo Kamikashi, Sakura-san?"  
"No. Who is that?" Sakura didn't know what she should think.  
Nekomata took a big breath in. "She is one of the greatest Kunoichi alive, a blacksmith and head hunter ninja from Kami gakure no Sato in the Land of Sacred beasts; also called the Water source (Suigen) country. She is said to be strong enough cut down an entire army with little effort. Her home village is known to take mainly orders from other hidden villages, especially hunting down high-class criminals. Kirikumo-sama however is famous for taking more… unusual missions. And bringing back Sasuke is definitely something quite unusual."  
Sakura stood up, the face beaming with determination. "Then why are we still sitting here? We should ask Hokage-sama immediately if she would summon that Kirikumo-person to the village."  
"I wondered already where the fierce, determinate Sakura was gone," Lee remarked as they left and headed towards the Hokage tower.

"And why should we do something like this, Yakushi-san? Isn't that a bit too expensive?" Ten minutes later the three stood in Tsunade's office. The Godaime Hokage was not all that pleased with their suggestion.  
"Tactically and politically spoken, bringing back Uchiha Sasuke could balance out the tremendous lost of military power which the loss of the Jinchuuriki of Kyubi no Yoko, Uzumaki Naruto, caused. After all, there are only five Sharingan eyes left on the world, and Sasuke has two of them. The return of the Sharingan to Konoha would be at least a slight boost in tactical power. Personally spoken, there are people in this village who didn't give him up; I made that suggestion to you in order to help them."  
Tsunade sighed, knowing that the young kunoichi had a point. "What do you think she would ask for as a payment, Yakushi-san?"  
"Are you going to…?"  
"Just guess."  
"Since the mission is quite unique, I don't think she would ask for money or anything material, Hokage-sama. I guess she would ask for something a bit more unusual, but nothing which lies not within your power." Nekomata bowed her head.  
Suddenly, the great kunoichi of the legendary San-nin smiled. "Well, I guess it is worth a try."  
"What?!" The three young shinobi stared at their leader with astonishment.  
Tsunade began to write a short message and gave it to Sakura. "Sakura, bring this to encoding station. It has the highest priority and needs the highest level of security. Afterwards you bring the encoded message to the bird messenger station, it must be sent with the fastest bird available. Is that clear?"  
Sakura stood to attention. "Yes, Hokage-sama. What is this letter?"  
"A request for the S-class head hunter ninja trio, the honourable siblings of Kami gakure. Now go."  
"Hai." The three youths turned around and left.

At the encoding station, they had to wait half an hour, for the demanded security level was even for such a short letter quite large-scaled. "I wonder why Tsunade-sama took the suggestion after all," Lee said.  
"Maybe out of the same reason she made Sakura her student, Lee-kun. Anyway, it doesn't really matter now. After the letter will be sent, we have to wait at least one and a half days for their arrival," Nekomata answered.  
"But why did she speak of a trio? You just told me about Kamikashi…" Sakura asked confused.  
"This kind of mission is usually carried out by the honourable siblings, which are in effect Kamikashi and her two siblings. As I said, we will have to wait one and half days, unless they fly."  
"Fly, Yakushi-senpai?"  
"Yes, fly, Sakura-san. As far as I could remember, the traditional Kirikumo summoning contract is made with the phoenixes and eagles. If they fly, they should be here tomorrow. Well, we will see."  
A Chu-nin approached them, a scroll in hand. "Sakura-san, the message is ready."  
"Good." Sakura took the scroll out of the hand of the Chu-nin.  
Lee and Nekomata stood up. "I guess we should return home. Yohei wanted to train with me this afternoon, and you seriously do not need our presence while bringing the message to the carrier birds' station, Sakura-san."  
"As we said before, Sakura-san, if you feel lonely, you know where to find us."  
They left the building and separated. A few minutes later, an S-class request made its way towards Kami gakure on bird back…


	17. Interlude Story 3 chapter 1

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's!)

* * *

**Father – Interlude **

**Third**** story**

**Chapter**** 1: The Honourable Siblings, at your service**

A bit less than twenty-six hours later, Sakura, Nekomata and Lee were called to the Hokage tower. Sakura felt quite doubtful, somehow. "Do you think that they are already here in Konoha?"  
Nekomata was surprised about the question. "Why else would Hokage-sama call us? Well, we shouldn't let her wait."  
Lee knocked on the door. "Come in!"  
"Can we do anything for you, Hokage-sama?"  
"Well, not really… It seems that the honourable siblings did their second nickname, »the flying swordsmen«, credit. They reached Konoha half an hour ago. That's why I called you."  
Sakura was astonished. "Where are they, Hokage-sama?"  
"I think that they are already here, in this room. Or would you not agree, Kamikashi-dono?"  
"Ki-hi-hi-hi…" a high voice giggled girlishly but dangerously, seemingly out of nowhere in the room. "You really are as great as they say, Tsunade-sama. How and when did you notice us?"  
Tsunade smirked. "Just recently. It seems that you are out of breath."  
"Oh, is that really so? Well, I guess the flight to Konoha was a bit more exhausting than we expected."  
"Please reveal yourselves right now."  
Three voices called unison "All right!" and in a whirl of a misty cloud, a figure in a long dark coat with a high collar, wearing a conical hat made of bamboo appeared, hanging from the ceiling while two others in the same outfit suddenly materialized in the same manner on both sides of Tsunade's desk.  
For a split of a second, Sakura stood there frozen before she attacked the hanging person. "Akatsuki! How dare you to come to Konoha!" But without a warning, the other two figures stood suddenly in front of and behind Sakura, stopping her attack with two drawn katana.  
"Don't you dare to lay a single finger on our sister, bakayarou (complete idiot)." a male voice said, coming from the left person. "Otherwise we would have no choice but to tear you apart." the other one, a female voice, said in a low and dangerous tone.  
The one hanging from the ceiling jumped down, landing with a perfect somersault. "That is far enough, o-toto-chan, i-moto-san. Revealing ourselves means also revealing our identity and explaining ourselves. Take the hats off and open your coats, now. And before I forget, let her go and put your blades back where they belong."  
"Hai!" A second later, two young women, the one who had hung from the ceiling wore a sword basket on her back, and a young man stood in front of the Konoha ninja, the hats pushed to their backs.  
"It looks like you are not used to the traditional ninja outfit of Kami gakure, young lady. It is true that it looks quite similar to the Akatsuki outfit, but… do you see any clouds on our cloaks? No, there is a phoenix in a forest printed on them instead. And also, our forehead protectors are not struck out." The woman with the sword basket spoke again.  
Sakura watched them closely, lowered her fist and opened the hand again. "I am sorry, Honourable Siblings. Would you be please so kind to introduce yourselves?"  
"I am Kirikumo Kamikashi, and these two are my brother Keisuke and my sister Inariko."  
"Good afternoon, young ones." "Hello."  
"Well, I guess we should make it official by now… Hokage-sama, the honourable siblings, at your service. What can we do for you?"  
Tsunade smiled again. "Ask the girl who attacked you, Kamikashi-dono. It's all about her. The only question I have is what we have to pay for it."  
Sakura grimaced, but then she told to Kamikashi and her siblings about the defection of the Uchiha Sasuke, about Naruto's death and her loneliness. "I once entrusted Uzumaki Naruto the wish of my lifetime: to bring back Sasuke. Now he's dead… which brought you here. I cannot take it anymore and I as well as Konoha lack the strength to bring him back. So I beg you: please bring Uchiha Sasuke back!" Sakura was crying and her two friends stepped by her side and tried to comfort her.  
Meanwhile, Kamikashi was thinking hard. "I see, you love that Uchiha boy… that would not be all that easy." She took a look at her siblings, who nodded, and turned around. "Hokage-sama, in that case we renounce a material payment."  
"What do you want instead? I mean, this is not a small favour we ask for."  
"Something, or to be more precise someone I have been after for about 14 years already."  
Now Tsunade got curious. "Who are you talking about, Kamikashi-dono?"  
The sword mistress smirked and closed her eyes. "Hatake Kakashi."

There was a brief moment of silence. Finally, the Hokage spoke again. "Kakashi? What do you want from him?"  
"That is not all I want, Hokage-sama. I am not talking about killing him, however. I answer your question later." The tone switched now to business talk.  
"What else do you want?"  
"An unlimited visa for me and the rights to build a combined blacksmith's forgery and head hunter station in Konoha. That's all."  
Tsunade nodded. "It could be arranged. I will repeat my question: What do you want from Kakashi?"  
Kamikashi sighed. "I want him to keep his promise. Approximately 14 years ago, Kakashi travelled through the land of sacred beasts, violating the limits of a raijuu 雷獣, white thunder weasel territory. The angry sacred beast attacked him, injuring him life-threatening. I do not know if it was just luck or fate, but on that day I was on watch in that area. Following the rules, I had to save him before he would have been electrocuted to a crisp without killing the beast. That doesn't mean that it wasn't quite a violent method. Afterwards he had to stay three weeks in our hospital and I was ordered to keep an eye on him, for he was a foreign ninja after all. And before he left, he promised me something. Now I am here, and I want him to keep his damn promise!" At the end she raised her voice, forgetting self-control partly.  
"Easy, Kamikashi-dono. I think a meeting between the two of you can be arranged… if you bring Sasuke back." The Hokage turned to the three younger ninja. "I don't think that you still have to be here, Lee, Nekomata. You may go now."  
"Hai!" The young couple stood to attention, turned around and left, closing the door quietly.  
Tsunade shifted her attention back to Kamikashi. "Just another question before my pupil asks it: how do you plan to lure Sasuke out of his hiding?"  
Keisuke grinned. "Well, that's the easier part of it. Simply announce to the public that the three of us are ordered to hunt down and execute Uchiha Itachi. We are sure that he is going to attack us if we have his brother in tow, chained and in an iron cage. That bait is just a bit too big to ignore it."  
"The hard part will be to burn out the cursed seal and ensure his return to society. That's my job." Kamikashi was back to business mode again.  
Tsunade started to worry. "If you want to capture Itachi, you must deal with his partner, Hoshigaki Kisame, the monster of Kiri gakure, too. Isn't that a bit too much for you?"  
Kamikashi smiled. "Simply announce it, Hokage-sama. They are just two Akatsuki. We are the »honourable siblings of Kami gakure«, remember? That will not be such a problem. Anyway, we are three, they are just two."  
Now the Hokage sighed. "Okay, but it is at your own risk. Kirikumo Kamikashi, Kirikumo Keisuke and Kirikumo Inariko: I as the Godaime Hokage of Konoha gakure no Sato ask you to capture Uchiha Itachi alive in order to execute him here in this village in public. If you stumble across Uchiha Sasuke, you have to capture him alive as well. Any further questions?"  
Kamikashi shook her head. "I think not. And don't worry, Sakura-san, we will bring him back for sure. This is a promise." The blacksmith kunoichi began to search her coat and took out a ninja kodachi in a scarlet saya which she presented to Sakura. "This sword is called »Thirteen Cherry Blossoms«. It is a gift and the sign of our promise."  
Sakura was astonished but she took the blade. "Thank you, Kamikashi-sama. Just a last question: how is it possible that you speak for the other two?"  
Now Inariko spoke, to Sakura's surprise. "A quite useful auxiliary Kekkei Genkai of ours, Spirit reader, allows telepathy, Sakura-san. We argue wordless. That's why Kamikashi knows already what we think. Anyway, we are siblings, remember?"  
The young medic ninja nodded. "All right, I get it. Good luck, everyone."  
Tsunade turned to Sakura. "You may go now, Sakura."  
"Hai," she answered and left, relieved somehow.  
Inariko folded her arms. "Let's get back to business, Hokage-sama. Do you have any information on the whereabouts of Uchiha Itachi?"  
"Please, wait a second. I am sure I got something here…" Tsunade began to search her desk. "Ah, there it is!" She pulled out Jiraiya's last report on Akatsuki from a tall pile. "Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame had been seen the last time at the borders of the Land of Earth; they were heading towards the Land of the Waterfall."  
Keisuke bowed to the Hokage. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
"Just make sure you get them." Tsunade declined. "Have a good hunt!"  
"Hai!" In another Misty cloud the trio disappeared.


	18. Interlude Story 3 chapter 2

Disclaimer: Written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Chapter 2****: Pursuing Itachi (or why S-rank isn't hard enough…)**

At the village main gate, the three made themselves ready for the hunt.  
"Are we not going to fly to the Land of the Waterfall, o-nee-sama?" Keisuke asked as he saw that his sister made no attempt to summon an eagle.  
"No, we walk. We have to gather information in order to capture him; and we had to spread the news that we are ordered to cut his head off. That's why we walk. Is that clear?" A pair of sharp eyes was focused on the two younger shinobi.  
"All right, I get it." Inariko declined. "Well then, let's go!"

Later, in the evening they stood at the country border, at the Valley of the End. (Note: the next conversation is telepathic.)

"_So this is where the two battled each other. Just behind the border is a tea house, we will rest there for tonight._" Kamikashi mentioned.  
"_Who do you mean by battling here, o-nee-sama, the first Hokage and Uchiha Madara?_" Keisuke asked, puzzled.  
"_No, Kyubi no Jinchuuriki Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Do you not remember what young Sakura told us? It is interesting, however, that their lives were so similar to those two people who battled here each other before. Choosing power over the things which are truly important… I wonder how we can make it clear to the young Uchiha what is truly important in life. Well, I guess we should keep moving on._"  
"_If we cross the country border in this direction, we will not come to the Land of the Waterfall but to the Land of Sound, o-nee-sama._" Inariko was a bit confused.  
"_Exactly. Don't forget we had to lure out young Sasuke. And as I said before, we should keep moving on_."  
"_How do you plan to let it spread like wildfire?_"  
"_As far as I remember, Orochimaru is a bit paranoid; he has spies in nearly all inns of the Land of Sound. I am sure that he will be reported if we violate the country border nonchalantly." _Kamikashi drew a loose hair from her head (instead of blood) and summoned countless birds to search for Itachi. _"_(Loud)Ninpo, Kuchiyose: Koichi Umou! Ninja Art, Summoning: Spying Feathers_ (Telepathy) I think a thousand birds will be enough. We will hear from them at the latest in three days. But I don't think that we will need so much time_."  
Keisuke nodded. "Let's go," he said loudly.

A second later, the cliff was empty again. Only the remains of a Misty cloud and the ice floes on the river could give proof away that they were here.

It was already dark as three shinobi in dark blue robes entered the tea house. "Akihito, please get some green tea, we have customers," the innkeeper, a middle-aged woman said, a bit bored. "Welcome to my tea house. I am sorry, but I have to insist that you take your hats off, my dear customers."  
Kamikashi smiled. "If you insist…" A few seconds later the siblings sat at the bar, their hats in a pile on the side. "We need a room, we will stay overnight. And three servings of wantan soup, please. Gods, tomorrow will be tough."  
"_Kamikashi, that assistant of the innkeeper is the spy_." Keisuke mentioned warningly.  
"_As if I haven't noticed, o-toto-chan. Well, let's use it._"  
Akihito came back with their tea and their soup. "Why is this so?" He saw their forehead protectors. "Oh, you are from Kami gakure… are you head hunters?"  
"Yes, we are. We have orders to hunt down an S-rank criminal of Konoha; we should capture him and bring him back alive so we can execute him in public." Keisuke yawned.  
"Poor guy, I wouldn't like to be in his shoes by now…" The young Sound ninja's eyes widened in surprise after he had studied their faces while they were eating. "Hey, you are The Honourable Siblings! I wonder why you are now in the Land of Sound."  
"Looks like we are famous, o-nee-sama." Keisuke grinned. "We are just crossing country; our destination is the Land of the Waterfall."  
"Is there anyone who does not know your name, really? I wonder which criminal of Konoha is strong enough that the three of you are needed." Akihito put a curious face on. In fact, he hated to act like this, but well, this was his job. "_I hope that Sasuke-sama would be satisfied with the information this time_." he thought lowly.  
Kamikashi fixated him out of the corners of her eyes as she read his mind. "_Perfect, the guy mainly serves Sasuke and not Orochimaru_. Uchiha Itachi. The younger generation of Konoha convinced Hokage-sama to finally take action against him. And now they want us to cut his head off in public. He had been seen just a few days ago on the country border of the Land of Earth, heading for the Land of the Waterfall."  
Akihito became alarmed. According to the bingo book, these three were strong enough to cut down an army with little effort. And now they were after the elder brother of Sasuke-sama! But he had to play his role first before he would report back. So he smiled. "Well, I don't think he would be much of a challenge for you, honourable siblings. Should I show you your room now?"  
Inariko stretched casually. "_He took the bait, o-nee-sama…ha-ha-ha._ I think that would be nice."

Akihito waited with returning to Oto gakure until he was sure that the Kami gakure shinobi were asleep (of course they weren't!). "_My God, this news will be shocking for Sasuke-sama_." Racing through the underground corridors of Orochimaru's lair, he finally reached his master's room, making a new record of just three hours from the country border to the village.  
The young ninja kneeled down in front of the figure of his merciless master. "What do you want at this time of the day, Baka? Isn't it a bit late for a report?" His voice was cold enough to freeze hell.  
Akihito shivered before he began to speak. "Sasuke-sama, this is urgent. I have information on your brother."  
Brother. That was the keyword to get Sasuke to listen. "What do you have?"  
The Chu-nin cleared his throat. "It seems like the Godaime Hokage got fed up with him running around alive and asked Kami gakure's elite head hunter platoon, the »Honourable Siblings« to capture Uchiha Itachi alive in order to execute him by beheading in public. They are going to cross the Land of Sound in order to reach the Land of the Waterfall. Your brother has been seen on its borders a few days ago; he was heading for the Land of Fire. The Honourable Siblings are staying tonight in the tea house I work at, I guess they will leave tomorrow and start to hunt him down."  
Sasuke opened his eyes, focusing the Sharingan on his servant. "How long will they need to capture Itachi, Akihito?"  
"According to what I have heard, they can locate nearly any target they have within two up to three days. For capturing they usually need less than half a day."  
While the Chu-nin was telling this, Sasuke gathered his equipment. "You should return to your post, or do you want to makeOrochimaru suspicious of your loyalty?"  
"No, of course not. Does that mean that you will leave the Land of Sound, Sasuke-sama?"  
"That is none of your business. Anyway, you are now freed from your oath. The next time we meet, we are enemies. Is that clear?" Suddenly, Sasuke stood behind Akihito, a kunai pointing at the ninja's throat.  
The younger ninja gulped. "Yes, Sasuke-sama."  
In puff of smoke, the young Uchiha vanished.

The second night they stayed on a clearing on the country border between Fire and Waterfall. As the sun rose, Kamikashi was being awakened by a hawk which was picking on her hand. "Ouch, stop this! I am already awake!" She sat herself up. "What do you have for me?"  
Keisuke and Inariko woke up, thanks to their sister's yelling. "We found Itachi, Kamikashi-sama. Right now, he is travelling through the forests surrounding the capital of the Land of the Waterfall. If you leave right now, you might be able to capture him at least tomorrow." the hawk reported.  
Keisuke yawned and smiled. "Very good. Looks like things are getting interesting by now."  
Kamikashi grinned. "Indeed. How about Sasuke, little Feather?"  
The hawk croaked. "He is following the three of you in three kilometres distance, and he is getting closer."  
The siblings got up. "Well, I guess we should keep moving now. Lead us, little Feather." "Sure thing." Kamikashi put her sword basket on her back.  
The hawk took off. After putting their hats on and the fire out, the robed ninja rushed to follow him.  
Ten minutes later, Sasuke stood there, analysing the ash of the fireplace. "They are not far ahead, about ten minutes. But judging from the speed they were moving with up until now, it would be difficult to catch up with them. I wonder how they track down Itachi. I guess I should move on." He followed the siblings' track, which was quite difficult to see.

"Is something wrong, Kisame?" Itachi turned to his partner. The two Akatsuki were walking on the road which would ultimately lead to the Fire country as Kisame suddenly stopped, looking around.  
The blue haired, blue skinned Akatsuki shook his head. "I thought I sensed someone, but it was just a bird." (In fact, it was not just a bird, but the leading hawk!)  
"Well, we should keep movi…" Itachi couldn't finish the sentence as he was wrapped in chains out of a sudden, which caused him to fall straight on his face. A second later, blood was gushing on his face as Kisame fell on the floor in four pieces, decapitated. Out of nowhere, three shady figures stood in front of him, all of them armed with a Great Katana.  
"Kenjutsu: Inari-Ryu (fighting/sword style of Kami gakure): Three Heavenly Shinto Siblings!" the three figures shouted, two female and a male voice. The blades they carried vanished.  
"What the hell…" Itachi cursed.  
Kamikashi took her hat off. "Sa-jutsu (chain technique): Inari-Ryu: chakra stealing chains."  
"Inari-Ryu? If so, you are from Kami gakure…" He saw Kamikashi's refined face. "Wait a second, you are the Honourable siblings!" Now even Itachi was a bit astonished, especially by the fact that Kamikashi made one handed hand seals to create an iron age around him directly from the earth (Iron release: Unbreakable Cage).  
The hawk which guided them landed on Itachi's head. "I guess you do not need us anymore, Master." "No, thank you." In a misty cloud, he and all the other birds disappeared.  
Meanwhile, Keisuke used a fire/lightning-based Ninjutsu to dispose the remains of Kisame and froze the dead nuke-nin's head into an ice cube before putting it into a basket he put on his back.  
Inariko picked up Kisame's sword »Samehada« (shark skin) and stretched casually. "I guess we should return to Konoha. Looks like we made an impressive show for the young Uchiha." They turned around, dragging the cage with them and headed for Konoha.  
From a treetop a bit distant, Sasuke watched them, shocked by what he had seen. "They managed to kill an S-rank criminal in no time and capture another one in even less time! What the hell are they? Well, I guess I shouldn't take root here but following them. They will be an opening for sure." A whirl of leaves appeared as he jumped down to the earth, following them step-by-step.


	19. Interlude Story 3 chapter 3

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude **

**Third**** story**

**Chapter 3: The things which are truly important**

Nightfall. "_Is he still following us, Keisuke-toto-san_?"  
"_Step-by-step, o-nee-sama. His speed is quite impressive. If we camp now at the Valley of the End, we might be able to get him tonight_."  
"_This means that we might be able to return him to normal society and to show him truly important things before sunrise. Let's go!_"  
Ten minutes later, they set up a fire on the northern cliff (Sound country side), making themselves ready for camping. Kamikashi however threw the cage with Itachi over the cliff, making him hanging from the chains he was wrapped in. After she secured the chains on a pole, she went down to him, standing on the wall. She smirked. "In your position I wouldn't try to move or to escape."  
Itachi was not impressed. "Why this?"  
"If you move, the chain will begin to strangle you. If you manage to break it, you will fall down on my very icy very sharp spikes, for the real chain is as thin as a necklace, it only holds together with our combined chakra. Anyway, you are not able to break it, so that's just a warning policy."  
"Which spikes? And why should not I be able to break the chains?"  
Kamikashi made some hand seals and pointed to the bottom of the valley. "These spikes. And you cannot break the chains because they steal your chakra, feeding it to me. Good night, stupid weasel." She turned around.  
"Why did you capture and not kill me, just like Kisame?"  
"_That's easy. I want your brother. Now shut up._" she forced into his mind. She threw a poisoned needle (senbon) at Itachi's neck, causing him to be paralysed. Afterwards she ran back to the camp.  
"_Let's pretend that we are asleep._" she mentioned to her siblings.  
"_Got it, o-nee-sama._" two spirit reader voices answered. Inariko stretched casually (again). "Time for bed now. Good night, everyone!" And a few minutes later the siblings had fallen into some kind of half-sleep mode. (Do you really think they are asleep?!)

An hour later, Sasuke came out of his hiding place and climbed on the head of the Madara- statue, watching the sleepy shinobi. "_Damn, where is Itachi?_" Then he saw the cage and the anti-escape traps. "_Looks like they want to make sure that he does not even try to break free. I'm sure that those ice spikes will attack him if he does so._" Before he had come out in the open, he was only able to listen; now he was only able to see. "_I wonder why they are able to use Ice Release, just like that guy I fought years before. Anyway, I guess I shouldn't take root here. I certainly do not have so much time._"  
He rushed down the statue and ran along the wall, drawing his sword (Kamikashi's comment: Do you really think this is a sword? I forge better cooking knifes in my free time!). "ITACHI!!" he screamed as he reached the cage.  
Yet before he could strike, countless chains ensnared him, causing him to hang headlong from the cliff, and crashing noisily into his brother's cage. "Foolish little brother, wasn't that a bit too obvious?" The sword fell down into the valley.  
"Shut the fuck up!" Sasuke tried to break his chains, but the more he tried, the less power and chakra he had.  
Suddenly, Kamikashi stood at the edge of the cliff, smirking nastily. "O-toto-chan, i-moto-chan, it looks like we have a bite! Let's reel them in!" She pulled up the two Uchiha on solid ground. Quickly, her siblings came to their feet. "Well done, Inariko. That Genjutsu was pretty useful." She cleared her throat. "»Ninja fishing rod number two: vindictive idiots«: success!" Afterwards she kicked the elder Uchiha unconscious.  
Confused, angry, and ashamed Sasuke began to yell at them. "How were you able to cast a Genjutsu on me?! I can see through every Genjutsu with my eyes!"  
Inariko shook her head, a condescending smirk on her face. "Not if it is bloodline limit based or supported. We can cast Genjutsu with our voices. A single word which reaches your ears and you are trapped. As you listened to us an hour ago, you were already trapped."  
Kamikashi threw the Itachi-cage back down the cliff and turned to the younger Uchiha. "And now to you, Sasuke… how about a trip to hell?" She grabbed him with the help of her chains which were coming from a launcher on her left wrist by the collar of his shirt. Before Sasuke could answer, she focused her eyes on his. "Do-jutsu: Mahiru Sharingan: Tsukuyomi: Shin no Futsui-yomi Fuku Shakai 瞳-術: 真昼写輪眼: 心・の・払い-読・復・社会; Eye technique: Noon Sun Copy wheel eye: Moon reader: Spirit clearing and reading Return to Society!" In the same moment, Kamikashi's second self appeared (Kami bunshin no jutsu!), who began to burn out Sasuke's cursed seal. "Bloodline master: Seal vanish-making fire!"  
"AAAHHH!"  
Inariko focused on her brother. "What now, o-nii-san?"  
Keisuke shrugged his shoulders. "Well, now we got to wait until she gets him back. Afterwards you have to heal him, i-moto-chan." Keisuke took over the control over Itachi's chain.  
"Got it." They sat down and made up a new fire.

Sasuke woke up in the world of Tsukuyomi, but it was not the world he was used to from his brother. Instead of a full, bright red moon there was only a copper red crescent in the sky, and they were standing not on a platform but in the middle of a forest clearing. Out of a sudden, Kamikashi stood in front of him.  
"Good evening, cry baby. How are you?"  
Sasuke fixated her with his Sharingan, which were of course completely useless now. "Let me go!"  
"You are not in the position to give orders, Baka. Well then, let's see what you are made of…" In an instant, Kamikashi began to read his memories, analysing his emotional and mental status. "I see… quite interesting, you are. How sad that you waste your talents and your good nature with revenge…"  
Sasuke was horrified that someone could read him so easily. He fell on his hands and knees, panting. "How are you able to use Tsukuyomi up to that level and to read me that easily? I thought you need Kaleidoscope Sharingan to do so."  
Kamikashi grinned. "I am Kirikumo Kamikashi, eldest daughter of the Kirikumo clan, a family of Kekkei Genkai collectors. It was more than five generations ago that we acquired the abilities of the Sharingan. Now we have the ultimate eye technique: The Kamigan, the eyes of the gods. And I managed to get the positive version of Kaleidoscope Sharingan, the Mahiru (mid day sun) Sharingan. In combination with my telepathic abilities, I have quite interesting abilities to cure disturbed minds like you. Well, we should go on. Number one… you have fought here at the Valley of the End already. Let's take a look…"  
Sasuke tried to escape. "No!" But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even move a single finger or his head as the scenery turned into the Valley of the End and he was fighting one-tailed Naruto, his best friend.  
Kamikashi turned to him with an interested face. "Looks like you lost your true dream a long time ago. Let's dig a bit deeper…"  
"No…stop this!"  
It was too late. Reminiscence after reminiscence kept coming up and vanishing, some good, and many bad ones. After hours and seemingly days of enforced memorising, chased and haunted by his past, Sasuke collapsed, courtesy of the unbearable emotional pain in his soul-body. "It looks like you reached the limit. Ah, it starts already!" Out of the collapsed soul-body crept a six-year old boy, covered with blood, tears and the cursed seal, and a twelve-year-old teenager with a cool smile and sad eyes. A ghostly version of the grown-up Sasuke rose out of the "corpse", stepping to the side of Kamikashi. The young adult spirit was horrified – and curious. "What the hell is this?"  
Kamikashi closed her eyes. "That is the main conflict in your soul: your past, your ties to your old family and your dream, your future." She opened them again and pointed at the small boy. "Your name and your blood ties you to revenge, the cursed seal of Orochimaru is tying your soul. He is now in control of your body, powered by the cursed seal. But that's not you yourself; it is just your sense of duty to your ancestors, the manipulation by Orochimaru and the very childish wish for getting back what you lost in the past."  
Now he was furious. "That is not child…!"  
Kamikashi cut it. "It is childish and foolish. One of the greatest clans of Konoha, the Yakushi clan says that there is no turning back in life. Your other self knows that quite well. He is your dream. But it seems that you do not know your own dream."  
"Which is?" He felt confused, tired, and shaken. "And who are the other parts of my self?"  
Kamikashi smiled. The smile was not kind, at least for Sasuke. "Easy, young one. The spirit you are now is your reasoning part; or in other words, the question. As I said before, the twelve year-old image of you is the one which holds your dream and your true self. The reasoning will obey the wishes of the spirit who is in charge of your body. Currently, with the help of Orochimaru, your younger self rules. I don't think that you like to be haunted by your past. If it was not the cursed seal, he would have lost to your true dream already a long time ago. And I am quite sure that you know your dream quite well by yourself."  
Under her smile and these words, he was crumbling. The reasoning spirit began to cry, again falling on his hands and knees. The Dream-Sasuke tried to comfort him, but was stopped by the spoiled, manipulated child, who started to fight the older Sasuke-part.  
Kamikashi's smile became much nastier. "Who do you choose, Uchiha-sama? This will determine your future. And it will decide if you are still Orochimaru's pet or the true heir to the Uchiha clan! So, can you answer my question and make the right decision? Can you find inner peace?"  
Main/spirit Sasuke got onto his feet and turned his head from the "avenger" to the "dreamer". Thanks to Kamikashi's spirit reader session, he remembered everything in his life and knew which memories were related to which one, and the truly bad ones were all related to the spoiled child which knew no peace. Out of the blue, Naruto came into his mind, the day he became a shinobi and his friend had proclaimed that he wanted to become Hokage and the greatest ninja alive. And he remembered his own dream he said that day…  
Before he could rush to help one of the other parts of himself, he was stopped by his interrogator. "What…? Let me go!" he shouted as she grabbed him by the collar.  
Kamikashi however, offered to his surprise one of her swords out of her basket. "Take this one. Its name is Amanomurakumo (Heavenly Cloud Bush/Gathering Clouds of Heaven). It will show you the right way."  
The Sasuke-spirit stared at the sword with astonishment and disbelief for the blink of an eye, before he nodded and took it. "_She trusts me_…" "I will not fail, Kirikumo-sama." The sword in hand, he rushed to his dream-being, fusing with him. In an instance, the level two mutated Avenger-Sasuke had to face a grown-up version of Dream-Sasuke armed with Amanomurakumo, which was even for someone powered with the cursed seal of heaven too much to handle.  
Real-Sasuke made some hand seals. "Lightning release: Thousand birds current! AAH!" He charged Amanomurakumo with his lightning power as his other self began to charge a Chidori. Suddenly out of nowhere, he heard Kamikashi's voice in his thoughts.  
"_I tell you now a secret technique I know from the Uchiha clan. These are the hand seals_…" A Kamikashi illusion stood in front of him, making the hand seals while he copied them. "_Good, now make them before you strike with the sword and charge the new chakra into its blade. Your victory is guaranteed then._"  
"_What is that for a technique?_" he thought a bit confused as he was dodging the Thousand Birds.  
"_Uchiha secret sword technique: Kakiri Uchiha (fire cutting fan). Developed by your father in the last Great Ninja wars as he was fighting my mother in order to acquire a blade. You do not have the time, just do it!_"  
Quickly, Sasuke did as she said, forming the hand seals. As he finished the technique, flaming hot chakra was gathering itself on his left hand, which he forced into the great katana.  
"You have to avenge your parents, BAKA!" the younger spirit yelled as he charged towards the adult Sasuke, still Thousand Birds in his left hand.  
Without thinking, Sasuke dodged the thundering attack by leaping over the boy's head and decapitated his older, non-evolving self with a scream. "HA!" He landed on his feet, perfectly balanced, his eyes closed and the sword in front of his face. "I will not be the puppet of my past anymore! I will find my true path and I am going to make the right decision!" Behind him, the seemingly dead body of his other self caught fire, burning down to nothing but a book with the Uchiha clan's symbol on its cover, held by a stuffed puppet of young Sasuke.  
Kamikashi smiled again as the young Uchiha turned to her, giving her back her sword, which she put back into its saya. "I am… impressed. Well done, Sasuke-kun." She picked up the book and the puppet.  
Spirit-Sasuke was breathing heavily. "What should I do now, Kirikumo-sama?"  
"First: take this." She gave him the puppet and the book.  
"Why?" He stared a bit confused on them.  
"This leads to second: Return to your Soul-Body. The book and the puppet are part of you; if you leave them behind, you truly will be incomplete if you return to the outside world. The book is your duty, your heritage, the law delivered by your blood; the puppet is your past. There is no present and no future without a past." Kamikashi's face was serious.  
"I see… well then, let's go!" The puppet and the book in hand, Dream/Spirit-Sasuke went to his soul-body, fusing with it.  
As he awakened in his full soul form, dressed in a traditional Uchiha suit, Kamikashi was standing by his side, offering him a hand. "Thank you, Kamikashi-sama." He took the hand, stood up and shook his head. "Great Gods, this was truly a trip to hell!"  
Kamikashi grinned. "It seems that my efforts were successful, what you think?"  
"Yes, thank…"  
"Say that in the real world, Uchiha-dono. Shall we go now?"  
"All right, show me the way."  
"Just take my hand." Sasuke did so, and a second later, he was lying on his back in the real world, still in chains. Inariko's hand was on his forehead, healing the side-effects of Tsukuyomi: Spirit Clearing. "Thank you, Kamikashi-sama. And you too, Inariko-sama."  
Inariko smiled. "No problem." It was around midnight.  
Kamikashi, who was kneeling beside him, slightly exhausted, released him from most of the chains. Her second self had finished burning out the cursed seal and re-fused with her. "Hmm, a great part of it was your own decision, Uchiha-dono. Do you know now your true dream? Do you know now what is truly important?"  
Sasuke closed his eyes. Now he knew the answer to Kakashi's question eight years before. "Yes, honourable siblings. But I will not tell you now. I still have something to do before I can pursue my dream._ That dream is so simple that people would laugh about it_…"  
Keisuke smiled. "We know that, young heir of the Uchiha clan. I think we have a suggestion which can satisfy all of us. Kamikashi-o-nee-sama…"  
"I know. To be honest, our plan was to bring back you and not capturing your brother, he was as I said before, just the bait to lure you out. But Hokage-sama ordered us to capture your brother alive in order to execute him to make this bait possible. In order to get your revenge, we offer you now that you will cut his head off instead of one of us. What you think?"  
"_These three are truly incredible, they even have a solution for _that _problem_," Sasuke thought astonished. "Thank you, Kirikumo-sama. That would really solve my problems."  
The siblings smiled. "Oh, and before I forget, we should introduce ourselves," Kamikashi said. "My name you already know, Uchiha-dono. This one is my younger brother, Keisuke, and the other one is our younger sister, Inariko."  
"Hey." "Good evening."  
Inariko stretched like a cat. "I think we should get back to sleep. Tomorrow we fly back to Konoha. Good night, everyone."  
A few minutes later, everyone was asleep, thanks to another Genjutsu of Inariko.


	20. Interlude Story 3 chapter 4

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's!)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Chapter 4: The Return of the Genius**

As the sun touched the land, Inariko's Genjutsu vanished, causing the siblings and Sasuke to awaken. After a quick breakfast, they made themselves ready for the flight.  
Each of the siblings drew a loose hair from their heads. "Kuchiyose-no-jutsu!" they screamed and three great phoenixes suddenly stood around them. Keisuke pulled up the cage with the unconscious, paralysed Itachi, and put it in front of himself. "I take Itachi, o-nee-sama."  
Kamikashi nodded. "Okay. Fly ahead, I will return a bit later."  
"All right." Inariko and Keisuke took off, with Keisuke's phoenix carrying the cage in its claws.  
Kamikashi stepped at the edge of the cliff and ended the ice release technique. Afterwards she turned to the chained ninja. "Before I forget it, you should get yourself other clothes."  
That caught Sasuke off guard. "But I do not have any other clothes, Kamikashi-sama."  
The kunoichi took out a scroll from her coat with the Kanji for "clothing" on it. "I have a whole bunch of them with me; sometimes it is better to disguise yourself than using Transformation Technique." She opened the scroll and began to search the Kanji for proper clothing. "Ah, there it is!" She pressed her hand on the seals. A long dark blue coat with a forest imprinted on it, a conical hat like hers, a traditional Uchiha shirt and some shorts appeared in a puff of smoke. Afterwards Kamikashi pressed her hands on another Kanji, causing a pair of ninja shoes to materialize. "I am sorry, but I have to put a hunting seal on you. It helps me finding you if you escape. And I clearly cannot watch you while you get dressed. And getting dressed with a chain on your neck is rather difficult. It's just the rules, you know…" She put the scroll away and took out a brush and some special ink.  
Sasuke nodded and turned his back to her, bending over. "I understand that quite well. Go on."  
Kamikashi drew a special seal on his neck. "This ink contains my blood. Well then, Pursuing Technique: Tracking Seal!" She pressed her hand on it.  
"AH!" The seal burned on his skin.  
Kamikashi reeled her chains back in, freeing him from his shackles and put the sealing utilities away. "Get dressed; afterwards we will fly to Konoha. And I am sorry to say that but I have to tie you up again before we enter Konoha."  
Heavily breathing, he nodded. "I get it. The rules?"  
"Yup."  
Sasuke went behind some bushes and put on everything but the coat and the conical hat. As he returned, Kamikashi had put with another special ink his clan's symbol, the paper fan, on the back of the coat. He was astonished. "Thank you!"  
She grinned. "I think people should recognise where you come from, don't you agree?"  
Sasuke put the coat and the hat on, deactivating his Sharingan for the first time in years. "What else should I think, Kamikashi-sama?"  
Kamikashi mounted on the phoenix. "Get on, Sasuke-dono. We have an hour of flying ahead of us."  
Sasuke nodded and sat down beside her on the back of the great bird of prey where she ensnared him again with the same chain technique. "Let's go!" The bird took off.

On the top of the Hokage building, the sixth generation of Konoha (with Nekomata and Yohei) stood waiting for the return of Sasuke. It was noon. A quarter of an hour ago, Keisuke and Inariko had arrived with the caged, chained, and paralysed Itachi. This had caused a little bit of chaos around the Hokage tower, and as the Konoha ninja came to know that the oldest sister of the honourable siblings would be bringing Sasuke back, everyone was watching the skies over Konoha, especially Yohei and Neji with their respective Do-jutsu. It was a cloudy day, a storm laid in the wind.  
Sakura was uneasy. "Can you see them already, Yohei-senpai, Neji-kun?"  
Neji shook his head. "No…"  
"Wait!" both eye technicians shouted synchronously.  
Yohei pointed in the direction of the main gate of the village, "There they come!"  
Another phoenix, bigger and more beautiful than the two the younger siblings used to come back, flew at high speed straight through the main gate, only to soar back up into the sky. In the blink of an eye, the great bird of prey let he fall himself in a backside ballistic drill drop straight on to the roof of the Hokage mansion, directly towards the shock-frozen Konoha Ninja. Before they even could react, the Firebird opened its wings again just 2 metres above their heads to stop its fall, solely to disappear in a Misty cloud, mixed with fire.  
Two figures in long dark coats with conical bamboo hats, one of them wrapped in chains landed in the middle of the group of young shinobi, which was still frozen.  
The soft, cool voice of a young man spoke, coming from the chained person. "I think you overdid it, Kamikashi-sama."  
Sakura shivered. "_This couldn't be_…"  
The other one, much taller than the tied up, obviously Kamikashi, snorted. "I know, I know. I simply couldn't resist it, you know…"  
"Shouldn't you bring me to Hokage-sama?" the tied-up youth remarked.  
Kamikashi snorted again and pulled at the chains. "Let's go!"  
Before anyone could react, the pair disappeared in a Misty cloud and a whirl of leaves.  
A moment later, Sakura awakened from her trance and rushed for the stairs.

Tsunade smiled at the four cloaked ninja. "Good job, everyone. Izumo, Kotetsu!"  
"Here!" The two assistants of the Hokage appeared.  
"Bring Uchiha Sasuke to Morino Ibiki for interrogation."  
"Hai!" The Chu-nin grabbed him by the elbows, leading him to the door.  
"Wait…" the Hokage remembered now the question she wanted to ask personally.  
Sasuke pushed his hat back, turning his head. "What is it, Hokage-sama?"  
"Do you know anything about Orochimaru's attack three months ago, Sasuke?"  
"Unfortunately not, Hokage-sama. Sorry."  
"I see… you may go now." She sighed, a bit disappointed.  
"See you then…" Sasuke turned around and followed the two ninja out of the office. He had no choice anyway, for he was in Konoha handcuffs, with their leading rope in Izumo's hand.  
Tsunade-hime focused her attention back to the honourable siblings. "Now… it seems that you were successful in both tasks, Honourable Siblings. About the payment…"  
Meanwhile, Kamikashi and the others had taken off their hats. "What is it, Hokage-sama?" "_Don't tell me the visa is impossible._"  
"_We heard that, o-nee-sama_…" was the spirit reader answer of the younger siblings.  
"_Shut up!_"  
"I have just a question… what do you two want?" she said, pointing at Keisuke and Inariko.  
"_Phew_." all of the siblings thought.  
Keisuke shortly exchanged a glance with his younger sister, who was carrying her trophy, Samehada, on her back. "All we want is the right to visit Konoha as and when we like. Why do you ask, Hokage-sama?"  
"It was a question of the Village Council." She took out a paper form for visit privileges and filled it in no time, handing it to the young man. "There you go…"  
Keisuke folded the paper and put it into a pocket of his coat. "Thank you, Hokage-sama. Kamikashi, I am sure you can do the rest by yourself. Farewell, Hokage-sama." A second later, only a misty cloud and the half-opened door told of their disappearance.  
"Now to you, Kirikumo-dono… you wanted a no-limit visa, a head hunter station with blacksmith forgery and Hatake Kakashi, or am I mistaken?" This was business talk again.  
"Indeed, Hokage-sama. Was that a bit too much?" Kamikashi's voice was low.  
Tsunade smiled. "To be honest, it was a bit difficult to bribe the village council for this visa, which is of course prerequisite for everything else, but…" she handed the astonished Kamikashi a passport with the combined symbols of Konoha and Kami, a Konoha forehead protector and a Konoha head hunter and trader licence. "Welcome to Konoha, Kirikumo Kamikashi. Kakashi shall return in an hour; tardiness included."  
Kamikashi took her payment/presents, smiled grateful, and bowed to her. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."  
"When are you going to kill Itachi?"  
"That depends on your interrogator, Morino-san, for I promised Sasuke the right to kill him, but I think tomorrow, at noon. And before I forget, I want Itachi's eyes for genetic engineering."  
Tsunade nodded. "I see… well, it would end at least a quite unpleasant chapter of the recent history of Konoha. I do not think that it will need so long; you can pick him up by now. About the eyes, you captured him; you have the right to do what you want with him, with the exception of setting him free. See you tomorrow."  
"Thank you!" Kamikashi left in the same manner like her siblings.  
Suddenly the door burst open, with Sakura nearly falling through it. "What is this all about, Sakura?"  
"Where…?"  
"They already left again, Sakura. You can meet them at the ANBU base. And now leave my office so I am able to get on with my work!"  
Automatically, Sakura stood to attention. "Yes, Hokage-sama." She turned around and left, closing the door quietly.

Outside of the Hokage mansion, Kamikashi rejoined her siblings.  
Inariko turned to her sister. "_Did you get everything, o-nee-sama_?"  
Kamikashi began to walk, heading for the ANBU station, siblings in tow. "_With the exception of Kakashi, yes… could you manage that with the eyes for Kakashi?_"  
"_Of course._"  
"_What are you going to do with the sword of Kisame? No one but himself could use it_…"  
"_That's not completely true, o-nee-sama. If you burn out Kisame's chakra and replace it with the chakra of another person, ownership is passed down by force. That is of course your job._" _  
_"_I see_…_ who you think would be a fitting owner, Inariko-chan? No, wait, I know him already_…_ »The Pride Green Beast of Konoha«, correct?_"  
"_Yes. Please manage that after you settled everything with Kakashi._"  
"_Got it._"  
Meanwhile, they reached the rooms of the Konoha interrogation and torture squad, where Izumo awaited them.  
"There you are. Morino-san just finished the interrogation of Sasuke; you can take him with you. He must take probation, however. He had gone missing after all."  
Kamikashi nodded. "Understood. I will keep an eye on him. How long will his probation be, Izumo-san?"  
"Ask Ibiki, he is in charge of that."  
"I w…"  
"Three months, Kamikashi-sama, if he does not make any mistakes. Here you go…" Morino Ibiki came out of this office, literally Sasuke in tow. "Well then, I still got something to do. Sayonara." After he released the young man from his shackles, the door closed behind him, leaving the quartet alone.  
"I see… how are you, Uchiha-dono?"  
Sasuke shook his head and closed his ninja coat. "A bit confused, Kamikashi-sama. When can we finish my older affairs?" He put on his new Konoha forehead protector.  
"Tomorrow at noon, for I have still business to do. Why don't you wander around town, it has been quite some time since you had been here the last time."  
Sasuke closed his eyes, remembering many funny and happy times he had had in Konoha. "That would be nice, Kamikashi-sama. I see you tonight at the Uchiha compound. You are my guests, Honourable Siblings."  
"Thank you, we accept. See you tonight."  
Sasuke bowed to them and left.  
"This counts for us as well, o-nee-sama. We are off for lunch, bye." The three Kami gakure ninja separated.

Sakura was wandering the streets, depressed. She knew that Sasuke was back, but it seems that she was keeping on missing him, for as she reached the ANBU station, Sasuke was already gone. "I wonder if I am ever allowed to see him again…" she sighed. Totally unaware of her surroundings, Sakura bumped unintentionally into a young man with the Kami gakure ninja cloak. "Oh, I'm sorry, Keisuke-sama."  
The man turned around, took his hat off, and smiled. "My, my, it has been quite a while since we had seen each other, Sakura-san."  
Sakura was frozen, feeling as if she was dreaming. "_This voice, this smile_… _This cannot be_…"  
"You have grown into a beauty. It seems like I missed out many things at Orochimaru's place."  
Sakura's world turned upside-down; the young man was really… "Sasuke-kun!" In the next moment, Sakura hugged Sasuke, crying.  
Sasuke put his arms around her shoulders and smiled. "Well, well, getting emotional again?"  
She cried even louder, as if her heart was bleeding. "It is really you…"  
Knowing how hard it must have been for her the past few years, he let her cry. As she stopped, he smiled again. "Who else I should be, Sakura-san?" He looked around. "Hey, where is Naruto-kun? Is he on a mission? Hey, did I say something wrong?" he asked as she started to cry again.  
Sakura pulled herself together. "No, Sasuke-kun. It is just…," she took a big breath in; "Naruto is… Naruto is… dead."  
Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief and he let her go. "Impossible… he was nearly invincible!"  
Sakura shook her head, sniffing. "Yes, but only nearly invincible. He died three months ago in an attack by the sound village. His name is engraved on the memorial."  
The young Uchiha closed his eyes. "So that's why he didn't come to search me… well, I guess I should show my respect to a hero." He opened his eyes again. "Let's go!"  
Sakura nodded. "Hai!"  
On the way to the memorial, they just bumped into the Yamanaka flower shop to buy a white rose.


	21. Interlude Story 3 chapter 5

Disclaimer: Written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Chapter 5: The Lost Promise**

It had started to rain, but Kakashi didn't care. In his free time, he was either reading books or even more often just standing here at the memorial for hours, punishing his old self.  
Suddenly, a woman spoke in a low voice, holding an umbrella made of bamboo over his head. "So you are still mourning for your friends and your student. And you wish that they were here, don't you?"  
Kakashi turned around in surprise. "You…"  
"Kakashi." Kamikashi was standing there in all her beauty and glory, but her eyes were sad.  
"I heard that you wanted to meet me." Kakashi said, with his remaining eye closed.

In a short distance, Sakura and Sasuke had hidden themselves in a tree after they realised that it was a private conversation.  
"Should we not come back later, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.  
Sasuke grinned lightly. "That would be more polite indeed, but I am eager to hear what she wants from Kakashi, for she seems to know him quite well."  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "All right, but that was your idea…" she gave in.

Kamikashi stared at the monument. "It has been 14 years, three weeks and two days since you had given me your promise. I wonder if you can even remember what you said back then…"  
Kakashi turned his head away. "I would have stayed longer, but it was war, and afterwards I…"  
"Stop the excuses, Hatake Kakashi, last surviving member of the Hatake family." Tears began to run down her cheeks. "You have been running away all this time. Did you ever care about MY feelings? Now keep your promi…"  
Her umbrella and her hat fell to the floor as he pulled off his mask and silenced her with a rainy, laid-back kiss. "Sorry that I was late again, Megami-chan (little goddess)." He fell on one knee. "The war is over, and you are here, in Konoha. So I repeat my promise: The day you may come to Konoha, we will use these." He pulled out a golden necklace with a platinum sun stone ring on it from below his shirt, which she did as well. The one she drew out had a ruby on it.

In the tree, Sakura was confused by the scene. "What are they doing?" she whispered.  
"Isn't that obvious, Sakura-san?" answered the young Uchiha.

Kamikashi stared at the rings. "It took me three days to make these."  
Kakashi revealed his Sharingan. "I know… Kirikumo Kamikashi-hime, eldest daughter of the Kirikumo clan, in order to fulfil my oath, I, Hatake Kakashi, heir of the Hatake family, ask you: Would you like to marry me?" He bowed his head.  
The kunoichi closed her eyes and smiled. "I wondered if you would ever ask. You are late again, Kakashi."  
The copy ninja grabbed her left hand and slipped the ring on to her finger, which she did afterwards to his right hand. "Sorry, I got lost on my way; I lost a promise." He got up and kissed her again, which was not all that easy, for she was about ten centimetres taller than he himself. As he let her go, she grinned. "What?" He hid his Sharingan again.  
"We were watched, copycat. Okay everyone, you have had your fun, now come out!"  
Feeling terribly awkward, Sakura, who was blushing heavily, and Sasuke jumped out of the tree, walking to the memorial.  
Kakashi put his mask back on. "Well, I guess I should say welcome back, Sasuke-kun. You should proceed now with what you came here for. Kamikashi, how about lunch?"  
"Good idea. Uchiha-dono, I see you tonight."  
Sasuke bowed to the kunoichi and picked her hat and umbrella up. "Indeed."  
The two Jo-nin vanished in a Misty cloud.


	22. Interlude Story 3 chapter 6

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi. (We do own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Chapter 6: Memory**

After Sasuke had put the white rose in front of the memorial, he let his head hung. "Arigato gozaimasu, Naruto." His face was sad and the rain became even heavier, as if heaven itself was agreeing with him.  
Sakura was a bit surprised. "What do you mean by this, Sasuke-kun? It was Kamikashi who brought you back, not Naruto."  
"If I haven't ever met Naruto, I would still be out there. Kamikashi just showed me the way back." Staring at Naruto's name, he remembered their endless competition, just like a pair of brothers. Who could eat more, who could fight longer; who could run faster, who could climb higher…  
"Really?"  
"Kamikashi used her personal version of Tsukuyomi on me in order to show me, as she said, 'what I was made of': the major conflict in my soul. She forced me to remember my life between craving for power and a dream of peace. Under the burden of my memories I was crushed, split apart into what I was made of in my subconscious. And she forced my consciousness to choose. But I was unable to do that decision alone. My subconscious parts were fighting each other and I was unable to choose. I don't know why I remembered in this very moment Naruto, but it helped me to make the right choice and to leave my past behind. And so I was able to return to my true self. So… thank you, Naruto."  
"So that's how it is." Sakura nodded and bowed her head to the memorial. "_Thank you, Naruto._"  
"Should we go back to the village, Sakura-san?" Sasuke's smile was somehow worried.  
"Yes." The two walked away.

"So you managed to catch me off guard again." Kakashi and Kamikashi were sitting at Ichiraku Ramen.  
Kamikashi shook her head, grinning. "I wonder what the gods think of us."  
"What do you mean by this?" Kakashi turned his head.  
"They are toying with us, as if we were their puppets (Kakashi straw puppet/scarecrow, Kamikashi gods + puppet)." Kamikashi sat there, hands crossed, eyes closed.  
The shinobi shook his head. "But I don't think that it was something bad this time, Megami-chan. In the end, you are able to stay with me."  
Suddenly, Kamikashi smiled and opened her eyes. "This brings me to something…; actually, I have something to do… and there was something I wanted to tell you."  
"Oh, really?" Kakashi's remaining eye stared at her with curiosity.  
She giggled in her usual low tone.  
"What?"  
"It's just… the fact that you stare at me with only one eye, it is exactly what I want to talk about. Your left eye was given to you by Obito, correct?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?" He was a bit confused.  
"That medic of yours, she was gifted, but her knowledge was limited. The Sharingan of Obito overuses your physical energy, or am I mistaken?"  
Kakashi's head snapped shortly to the side. "That hurts. And don't make fun of my friends."  
"Easy, Kashi-chan, I wouldn't dare to speak bad of death persons. All I say is that Obito's eye was not genetically adapted to your body. Therefore you have to pay the price not having the correct physical energy to feed it with an unnatural high strain on your body."  
"And?"  
"A genetic surgery technique of my sister would be able to cancel the negative side-effect of a Sharingan in a non-Uchiha body, and she would even be able to alter another person's Sharingan, like, let's say, Itachi, to make it having the same abilities like Obito's, and to fuse it with you right eye."  
Kakashi was stunned. "Does that mean that I would be able to control my Sharingan completely and even to have two of them? And why would you do something like this?"  
Kamikashi smile turned into a smirk while she nodded. "So it is. And to answer to your second question: it is my dowry and an engagement present of my siblings. And? What do you think? We do not have so much time for this, you know…"  
After several minutes of silence, Kakashi took a big breath in. "As to be expected from a member of the Kirikumo clan; your dowry would be either a sword or power. And why shouldn't I accept my future wife's dowry?"  
Now the smirk became a grin before she pulled down his mask, kissing him. Meanwhile, the rain had turned into a storm. As she let him go, she got up.  
"Where you going to?" He stared at her with confusion and put the mask back on. "_Damn it, why is she able to catch me off guard to so many times_?"  
"Number one: picking up my sister. Number two: to the next blacksmith. Number three: meet me in three quarter of an hour at the ANBU base. Then we will settle this."  
Kakashi nodded and paid the bill. "OK. Later then."  
As she stepped out in the storm, she used the Eyes of the Underworld (Yomigan, part of the spirit reader technique; Spirit reader is actually a combination of an eye and an ear/listening technique, ear of the gods, also a voice tech, heavens' voice) to locate her sister. "_Inariko!_" She went to a blacksmith's workshop at the end of the street she spotted earlier. "Good afternoon, Sir."  
The blacksmith, a middle-aged man, looked up. "Hello. Oh, you are one of the shinobi which captured Itachi, or am I mistaken? What do you want?"  
The spirit answer came in. "_What is it, o-nee-sama?_"  
"You are not mistaken. May I use your workshop, sir? I have something to repair. I will pay. _Pick up Gai and come to me. We will finish this._"  
"_All right. I'll be there in fifteen minutes._"  
"Of course you can use my workshop, young one. How long will you need?"  
"Fifteen minutes. But my sister possesses the object to repair; she will be here in about fifteen minutes. Until that I will wait."  
"I see. This makes 200 Ryo."  
Kamikashi took out the required amount of money and paid. "Here you go."  
A bit later, Gai and Inariko with Samehada entered the workshop.  
"Konichi wa. You wanted to see me, Kirikumo-sama?" Gai asked, confused.  
"Konichi wa, Gai-sensei. We got something for you."  
"Which is?"  
Kamikashi turned to her sister. "_Didn't you explain everything already?_" Inariko grabbed the handle of the sword on her back, presenting it to the Konoha ninja. "_I did._ The sword of Hoshigaki Kisame, Samehada. I know that it does not allow anyone but Kisame to wield it, but that's just because his chakra is filled into the blade. If we replace it with your chakra, without a doubt it will be yours."  
Gai was astonished. "How do you plan to do this?"  
Kamikashi cleared her throat. "We will burn out the chakra, that's why we are here. After I put it into the fire, grab the handle and force your chakra into the blade. The chakra in the blade will be replaced in the process. It needs about ten minutes and a great amount of chakra. If you don't want the blade, say it now."  
Gai closed and reopened his eyes. "And why should I say no?" he answered with the ultimate Maito-Gai-smile (pling!).  
Inariko grinned. "I really wondered if the number one energetic ninja of Konoha could resist a weapon which suits him perfectly."  
Kamikashi mirrored her sister's grin, taking Samehada out of her hands. "All right, let's get this over with."

Quarter an hour later, Gai left a bit exhausted with his new weapon on his back. "Arigato gozaimasu!" he waved before he left.  
"You are welcome!" the two blacksmiths (yes, Inariko is also one) called after him.  
Afterwards, Kamikashi went back to the rainy street.  
"_Where are we going to now, o-nee-sama?_" Inariko asked as she followed her sister.  
"_To the ANBU station again. We are going to settle the problem with Kakashi's eyes._"  
"_That means that I will not be around when young Sasuke fulfils his revenge, right?_"  
"_Indeed, so it is. Please take care of him._"  
"_Certainly._" They sprinted to the ANBU station.  
Five minutes later, they picked up both Kakashi and the caged Itachi, heading for the Konoha hospital. After getting the necessary rooms, Inariko started some genetic analyses of Kakashi, Obito's eye, and Itachi's eyes. "This will take some time, o-nee-sama. But the eye of Obito is the most powerful Sharingan I've ever seen, although Sasuke's eyes could match it on an equal level." She noted down the genetic data of the three shinobi and began to work out the alterations on Kakashi's right eye, Obito's eye and Itachi's eyes with the help of some kind of hologram created by a Genjutsu. For several hours, there was silence.  
Kamikashi stared at the hologram. "How long will the fusion process take?" It was already sunset.  
"The process itself just needs a few hours. Working out the required data needs about twelve hours, maybe a bit less. But I cannot say how much time Kakashi will need until he reawakens. No, that doesn't work. Maybe…" Inariko was already completely occupied by her work.  
Kamikashi nodded. "I see. Be careful."  
"Don't worry, I will. Just tell Uchiha-dono where I am." Inariko turned back to her task.  
The elder kunoichi got up. "Of course," she said upon leaving.


	23. Interlude Story 3 epilogue

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi. (We own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Third**** story**

**Epilogue: The new Path**

Kakashi awakened, completely blinded by bandages. Confused, he tried to pull away the bandages, but was stopped by a pair of soft but strong hands. "Where am I? Who… Kamikashi?" Quickly, he concentrated his chakra on his ears, making him able to listen to the sounds of morning sunrise: singing birds and clattering hospital breakfast tablets.  
"Good morning, blind one. How do you do? Do not try to pull these bandages away, you still need them." Kamikashi sat beside his bed, preventing him from taking off the bandages, stroking him gently in his face.  
His head felt as if the world was turning upside-down as he tried to get up. Again she stopped him. "Stay down. Or do you want to fall in a coma?"  
"_Gods, this voice makes me drunken_… No, of course not. Where am I?" He leaned himself back. He could even nearly see her ironic smile as she answered: "Well, let's see… you're lying in a bed, you have bandages covering your eyes, and the sound of clattering breakfast tablets awakens people from their healing slumber… this must be Konoha hospital. How about breakfast?"  
Kakashi grinned. "Good idea, but I fear you have to feed me."  
"_It is good that he cannot see me_," she thought with a worried face while she was making him a sandwich; for on the sideboard stood a drinking glass with the poison she made for herself if he wouldn't have survived the procedure.

(Flashback)

"What do you mean by this, Inariko, only 95 success rate?!" Shocked and enraged by this news, Kamikashi stood in the waiting hall, grabbing her sister by her shirt. It was five am.  
"Calm down, o-nee-sama! There is nothing in medicine with 100 success rate. And 95 is more than good for such a risky therapy." The words of Inariko sounded sincere, but her face was a little sad.  
Kamikashi let her go quite rudely. "I know. It's just… I know what happens if we fail." She turned her head away, trying not to show her fear, which Inariko noticed of course.  
"Sorry, I really tried to make it a higher rate, but 95 was the limit. Kamikashi-o-nee-sama?" Her sister didn't seem to listen to her, instead she was thinking hard. "Is there anything I can do for you?"  
Kamikashi fixated her with the full power of her Kamigan. "Yes. Give me poison No 15 and No 21."  
The younger kunoichi stared at her sister which shock and disbelief. "You are not serious, are you? You want to kill yourself if he dies. It is just 5 that he dies! Besides, No 15 is just for the worst kind of people…"  
Kamikashi's expression was completely blank. "Yes… for the worst kind of people. I offered him ultimate power, not thinking of the consequences… that's not the way a wife should behave. Anyway, if he dies, there is no point in living for me. Give me an overdose; I like it to be quick."  
Inariko knew her sister too well to stop her. Instead, she took out three small packages with something which looked like tea, but was in fact the most terrible poisons of Kami gakure. "Here. But don't you dare to use them too early."  
Kamikashi's face was still blank. "I know." With this, she went to Kakashi's room.

(End Flashback)

Kamikashi put a sandwich into her fiancé's hands. "There you go."

Kakashi took his mask off. "Thank you. Itadakemasu!" (Note: this phrase means literally _I begin to eat_, but is used with the meaning _thank you for the meal_, like the French _Bon Appetie_.) He took a bite. While he was busy with eating, the woman got up, pouring the poison into the sink on the wall. "Wh – munch – at – munch – are you – gulp – doing there?"

She looked at him with amusement. "Do not speak while you eat. My tea was cold, so I got rid of it."

"Yes, – munch – ma'am!" He finished the sandwich. "May I have some tea?"

"Sure thing." She poured him a cup of green tea, feeding him the beverage. "Hey, not so hasty. You do not want to drown from a cup of tea, do you?"

Kakashi choked. "No, of course not. Which day is it? Did I miss something?"

"It is Tuesday. You had been sleeping for nine days. And of course you missed something, the death of that stupid weasel, your generous eye donor, Itachi, at the hands of Uchiha Sasuke-dono."

"Oh."

(Flashback)

At the Uchiha compound… Monday, 11.30 h.  
Kamikashi put on her ninja cloak. "We should leave now, Sasuke-dono."  
The young Uchiha did the same after he got up. "Indeed. Let's end this nightmare…"  
At the ANBU station, the pair met Keisuke, who had put the cage with the blinded Itachi on a platform with wheels. "It's time."  
Slowly, the trio went, cage in tow, to the Great Plaza in front of the Hokage mansion; a crowd began to gather there as well.  
Sasuke smiled. "This sure brings back memories…" he said as he saw the crowd from the wooden execution platform Tsunade-hime ordered the Konoha ninja to build in front of her mansion.  
"What?" Both of the honourable siblings turned to him.  
He looked up in the sky, smiling with closed eyes. The dark clouds of the storm from yesterday had gone. It was a bright, sunny winter day. "It's just like the day Tsunade-hime was made Godaime Hokage. There was also such a crowd."  
Kamikashi smiled and took her hat off. "I see. But we are not here to celebrate something. Let's get down to business." She took out a scroll with the Kanji for »single-use execution swords« on it. "Gods, I really have to make some new ones…" In a puff of smoke, a single-handed heavy blade appeared, which she offered to Sasuke. "There you go."  
"Thanks."  
Meanwhile, Tsunade, a paper in hand, and Shizune had come to the platform. "Here is the bill of judgment. Proceed."  
Kamikashi nodded after reading the bill. "Very well." She turned to the crowd. "Shinobi and citizens of Konoha! Finally, a day of judgment has come! This fool here, Uchiha Itachi, has been found guilty of mass slaughter and high treason. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade-hime, has ordered us, the head hunters of Kami, to execute him in public. His penalty will be death by beheading. This will be done by…"

Sakura stood in the crowd. Maybe more than anyone else, safe for Sasuke, she wanted to see this freaky weasel dying, for he had been the cause of so much suffering for Sasuke. "Get on with it, Shannaro!" She yelled while everyone was insulting and booing out Itachi.

Sasuke removed his hat. "Me. Uchiha Sasuke." he finished Kamikashi's sentence, leaving the crowd stunned. After a hand seal of Kamikashi, the cage vanished, leaving the chains in Sasuke's right hand. He bowed down to his brother's right ear. "Think of yourself, trash hole… you have been defeated by the power of friendship. You're so ridiculous… now you are not even able to move (he is still poisoned) or to see your death. Foolish elder brother… You lack friends…" He stepped back a bit. In a graceful movement, he pulled at the chains around his brother's neck, causing Itachi to get on his knees and show his bare neck while he raised the sword. "Die, useless weasel!" In the next moment, Itachi's bandaged head and the body slapped on to the floor, now separated.  
Casually, Keisuke picked up the head by the hair, analysing it. "_He's certainly dead. And it is Itachi, without a doubt_." He mentioned to his sister and Sasuke. He turned to the crowd, showing off the head. "This is the head of a traitor!"  
Silence. Then, without a warning, the crowd was thundering. Keisuke grinned nastily as he began to dispose Itachi's remains with the same technique he used on Kisame. "Humans are all the same… Anger Release: Burning Soul technique!" He pressed his right hand, filled with lightning and fire chakra on Itachi's back after his sister reeled her chains back in, causing the corpse to disappear in a puff of smoke.  
Sasuke let the sword fall to the ground, where it decayed to dust, being an Iron Release product. "It is finally over… finally." The young man had difficulties to keep himself under control.  
Keisuke nodded. "Yes. At last you can pursue your dream." Afterwards he disposed the head in the same way.  
Kamikashi put her hand on his shoulder, smiling while having sad eyes. "Well then, we should leave now." The crowd began to dissolve.  
"Where are you going to, Kamikashi-sama?" Sasuke looked at her with curious eyes.  
"To Konoha hospital. I have to watch over someone… Sayonara." In the next moment, she was gone, a la Kirikumo of course.  
Tsunade turned to Sasuke and smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke!"  
Now he was caught off guard. "Y-Yes, Hokage-sama?"  
"I want to see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock in the morning at the mission briefing room, together with Haruno Sakura. Your probation begins then. Is that clear?"  
Something in Tsunade's voice caused Sasuke to stand to attention. "Yes, Hokage-sama."  
"Good. See you tomorrow." The Kage and her assistant went back to the mansion.  
Sasuke and Keisuke left the platform, heading for the Uchiha compound. "What now?" The younger shinobi felt a bit out of place.  
Keisuke grinned. "My mother says that if you do not know what to do, there are two things you always can do: eating and training. I suppose we should first have lunch and then do some close combat training, or what do you think?"  
Sasuke grinned. "That would be a nice idea. Let's go!"

(End flashback)

Kakashi grinned curiously and sat up slowly. "I see… anything else I missed?"  
Kamikashi snorted. "As far as I have heard from Keisuke, in the end the two were eating RAMEN with Sakura. A few days later, Sasuke had reopened the Uchiha sweet rice crackers shop by hiring two sweets makers. And you missed the Yamanaka-Akimichi wedding."  
The shinobi let his head hung. "…shit."  
"Indeed. Anyway, this leads to another question: when are we going to marry?"  
Now Mr Scarecrow smiled. "As soon as possible." Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." He put his mask back on.  
Sakura and Sasuke entered the room side-by-side; both had a daffodil in hand. "Kakashi-sensei… you are awake!" The two younger ninja were quite surprised. Sakura took the two flowers and put them into the vase on the sideboard.  
"Looks like… good morning, Sasuke-kun." The Konoha Jo-nin smiled.  
Sasuke bowed to his old teacher. "How do you do, Kakashi-sensei?"  
"I feel a bit dizzy, but the rest of me is fine. Anyway… Kamikashi-chan, when can I take off these bandages?"  
Meanwhile, Inariko had entered the room. "Let me see…" She began a complete check-up of the surprised Kakashi. "I think that you will be able to see the world with your new eyes this afternoon. But you are still out of service for at least a week; and you are not allowed to use them until Kamikashi tells you so. And by the way, as a little gift, I already activated access to the power of the Mahiru Sharingan (真昼写輪眼, noon sun copy wheel eye) of yours. And you have now the Spirit Reader combo technique: Yomigan (黄泉眼, Eye of the underworld), Ten no Koe (天の声, heaven's voice) and Kami no Mimi (神の耳, ear of the gods). You just need to activate them; that needs a lot of training of course. Sayonara!" The genetic engineering expert left.  
Kamikashi stretched casually, just like her sister would do. "Well, I think this means that the genius elite Uchiha clan, the genius Uchiha Sasuke has returned to Konoha."  
Kakashi nodded and smiled again. "Welcome back, Uchiha Sasuke-dono."

Sakura went to the right of the bed, facing her team-mate and friend with an insecure smile. "Welcome back, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke took a big breath in. "Thank you, my friends. It is good to be back."

* * *

End of the third story of the interlude. Next up: why does Gai act like he does? You will find out in the fourth story.


	24. Interlude Story 4 prologue

Disclaimer: Written by Spiderninja16 (We own the OC's)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Fourth Story: Me and myself – open your eyes**

**Prologue: Accident No1; Sorry for running into you**

The village hidden in the leaves was not a peaceful one as of late. For one, news of Kakashi's engagement had surprised many people and excitement in anticipation of the coming wedding. Another was the upcoming Jo-nin exams. Many Chu-nin where now spending all their free time training for the test in hope it will gain them victory.

But the real reason for all the excitement in the village centred on the shopping district. For many shops where having big mark down sales and the female population of Konohana just couldn't resist. In fact it's not to far fetched to think more than half of the women in the village where there. Them and one green clad ninja…

"Damn you Kakashi." Gai cursed, jealousy leaking out of his voice. "Once again you have bested me." Currently the tai-jutsu master was walking backwards on his hands. "How is it that you could actually be getting married before ME?!"  
He sighed. "So now I have to do 500 laps around the village for 3 days straight. How could this get any wor-opfh…" like always in life when you think it cannot get any worse, it will. (Murphy's Law)

Unfortunately for Gai, he was so busy cursing his eternal rival that he forgot to watch where he was going and stumbled right into one of the many women in the busy shopping district. She had just completed her shopping for the day and was heading home. Nevertheless, she had bought so many packages that it made it impossible for her to see the upside-down man heading right words her. When they hit her packages went flying and they landed with Gai on top of her with only a half of an inch between there faces, both of which where beat red, like a burning forest.

Gai could only stare at this woman. _'Could it be…No impossible…but she looks like…' _"Get off me you PERVERT!" Gai's inner conflict was cut short when he felt the woman under him giving him a strong palm strike right to his chest.

"Ofph" he said landing on the pavement. He quickly got up and got a better look at the woman who he knocked over. _'No, of course it's not her. But her eyes, they look exactly the same those deep brown eyes. _' The woman he had knocked over was tall with dark brown eyes and long hazel hair that reached the small of her back even though it was tied in a pony tail on the top of her head.

"Geese you jerk, why don't you watch where you're going?!" She yelled standing up and brushing of her outfit, a light-blue tank top with a long deep-blue skirt. "What the hell where you thinking; walking around like that?!"

Gai was frantic and quickly bowed his head. "I am terribly sorry Miss-"

"Ayane." Her name sounded to his ears like a bell.

"Ayane-chan then, anyway please allow me to repay you by carrying those parcels for you," he said, finally rising from his bow.

Ayane just sighed "Look, just forget about-"  
"I cannot do that. Doing so would be a very un-youthful act and I cannot do such a thing." Gai said, a little too loud, while raising a fist and with burning eyes.

Ayane just sweat dropped. "Look, I'm serious I don't need your help. I'm sure there is something else that can fill your time."

Gai smacked his forehead "of course I still must complete my 500 laps for the day."

Ayane shuddered wait 500 laps; damn I can't let him continue, with the streets this busy he is bound to cause more damage. _'Shit looks like I have to…' _"Fine."

"Huh?" Gai said standing on his hands. "You said something?"

Ayane sighed and started grabbing her packages. "I guess I could use your help carrying a few packages."

Gai gave a grin. "Yosh!" and before Ayane could say anything, Gai had scurried around and collected all of her bags and packages except the one she was carrying…in one hand.

"Then let us be off." he shouted walking off towards the sun, and then abruptly stopped, "uh… maybe you should lead."

They were off, Ayane leading. _'How did I end up having this fool following me around? Oh well, at least my apartment is not far from here.' _She turned to Gai who was still sporting that same smile. _'Man, what is with this guy? That stupid grin is starting to get a little creepy. Who ever heard of a Jo-nin who always smiles like that?' _

Now Gai had noticed her stare. "Is there anything wrong?"

'Shit, he noticed me staring…_ come on, think, Ayane_' "ah, I just –"_ 'Come on you are smart; this should be easy.' _"I just realised I don't know anything about you…"

"I apologize again. It was rude of me not to introduce myself." Suddenly he took one of his many poses. "My name is Maito Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha I am a Jo-nin of the highest class. I am also the greatest Tai-jutsu expert in the entire village; nobody can beat me in a fistfight."

Again Ayane was too stunned to speak. _'Ok… just how many times has this guy been hit on the head?' _

Thankfully for her she had finally arrived at her apartment building.

"Just set them on the table over there." She said slipping off her new white sandals with a thin ankle buckle, then headed into a joining room for a minute.

"Yosh!" he shouted setting the bags and such down. _'This seems like a nice place, but it seems she live alone… wait a minute…' _"Hey Ayane-chan, is that a Jo-nin vest on the chair there? So I guess your boyfriend is a ninja then. Hey, who is it, maybe I know him?" he said smiling.

"Huh, No Gai it is not my boyfriend's it's-"

"Your brother then?"

"No it's-"

"Ah then it must be your father's then"

–Slam– the door she was behind busted open. Ayane was now dressed in a VERY different outfit. She wore a blue tunic with black lining and short sleeves. She also traded her long skirt for a short one that covered her bike shorts. All topped off with her headband tied around her neck.

Gai was stunned when she stormed towards the chair and grabbed the vest. "No Gai it's mine. I am the ninja." She said zipping up the vest. "I happen to be a Jo-nin here."

"Ah…" that all Gai could say.

"What? Do you think a girl can't be just as good a ninja as a guy?!" Ayane said crossing her arms, giving Gai a death glare that rivalled even Tsunade's.

"NO-NO-NO" Gai shouted waving his arms. "I have the utmost respect for the kunoichi of the village. In fact one of my students is one and I am very excited about seeing her participate in the upcoming Jo-nin exam finals."

"If what you say is true, then why did you think I couldn't be a ninja?" she said with the foulest scowl possible.

"Its just that, well when I saw you today in that outfit…" he gulped "Its just that most female ninja I know don't go all out like that except for special occasions and when I didn't see a headband on you I just assumed…"

"Fine; it's okay." she sighed sitting down on a chair.

"W-w-what?"

"Look, I happen to be an examiner. I specialize in studying my opponent to find a weakness. So it's not that hard for me to see when someone is sincere when they apologize. So it's fine, anyway; I'm used to it."

Again Gai was stunned "Huh?"

"Look, it's hard to actually get a guy to look at you as a woman when they know you are a ninja. So sometimes it's nice to just go out and forget about all the troubles we face as a ninja. Don't you do stuff to get through your life as a ninja?" Ayane explained pulling the elastic out of her hair and letting it fall down her back.

Gai was mesmerised and quietly whispered "Midori…"

Ayane heard him faintly. "What was that, Gai?"

Gai started sweating. "Oh, it's nothing. I mean, just look at the time. I have to go meet my students for an afternoon of youthful training till we are in the Springtime of YOUTH." Before she could even sweat drop again, Gai bolted out the door.

"Wow that wasn't strange at all," she said with a sarcastic tone, then got up to put her new clothes away.

"But I can't help the feeling he was hiding something from me and… what was it he said after I let my hair down? Ah, forget it, its not like I will be seeing him anytime soon." She finished putting the last article of clothing away. "Wait… did he say earlier that his student was entering the Jo-nin exam!?"

A few blocks away Gai had finally stopped running. "What is wrong with me?" He said panting. "It not even the same colour as hers. So why did her hair remind me of her… It must be those eyes, those beautiful eyes." He quickly shook his head "NO-NO-NO-NO," he smacked his forehead a few times. "Damn; I need to get my mind off this; luckily I have training with Tenten to do." And then he was off.

Ten minutes later he arrived at the training field but his mind was still at Ayane's apartment. _'Damn why can't I get her out of my head,' _he thought.

"All right, Sensei… here I come! I won't hold back!" Tenten said pulling out her weapon scroll, wiping some blood off it and pulling out a three-sectioned staff.

Unfortunately, Gai was too involved in his own thoughts to hear her._ 'Damn I thought I got past all this years ago. Why is it all coming back now? Wait what did Tenten sa-'_

Gai never got to finish that thought. Although he was a Tai-jutsu expert with a head harder than most metals even he is susceptible to a powerful blow to the head by an expert weapon master, especially when he is too distracted to actually put up any sort of defence.

"Gai-sensei!" she yelled as her teacher rocketed towards a nearby tree. She quickly ran to check on him. "Gai-sensei, are you ok?" she said shaking him and checking for some sign of life.

"Just fine Midori-nee-san…" he said eyes half open.

"What? Midori? Sensei, what are you talking about? Damn, you must be delirious. Well, let's get you to the hospital so they can check you out." She said leaning him on her shoulder to drag him back to the village. All the while Gai kept mumbling nonsense from whatever fantasy he was in.

-Gai's Memory-

A young Maito Gai had just returned home after completing his day at the academy. He was eager to get home and visit his sister and hear news of his father and when he would be back from the war.

"O-nee-san, I'm home!" he shouted running up to her room.

"Hello o-to-to, how was school?" His sister said smiling at him. Since his mother died in the last raid by the stone village and his father is currently on the fount line of the war it was Gai's sister's job to take care of him. She wasn't a ninja, but made a living as a seamstress. She had long black hair which she always wore down and deep brown eyes just like her mother.

"Fine, I guess…" Gai sighed. "I just hate how that dumb Kakashi keeps beating me all the time."  
Midori just chuckled. "Look, Kakashi is just one of those geniuses you hear about, one of the ones who have everything handed to them. But don't forget that even if you start out with nothing you can still gain everything if you work hard at it." She finished with a smile that erased all the sadness Gai had.

"Ok Midori, I will do my best."  
"That's my bro. Now I think that hair is getting a little to long there, time for a cut."  
Gai was shocked. "But sis, all the boys are growing their hair out. Why can't I have long hair like them?"  
"Remember what father told you. The longer your hair is the easier it is for you opponent to grab it."  
Gai sighed, defeated. "Okay then…"

Twenty minutes later she was done. "There you go, Gai: a nice new haircut for you."

Gai looked at a small hand mirror his sister handed him. What he saw was: he now had short hair set in a bowl cut. He didn't know how to react to this. His sister saw his confusion and responded "I modelled it after that movie actor you are always going on about."

Gai could only smile. It did look like his idol's hair in all of his favourite movies. "Thank you, O-nee-san." He grabbed his sister into a tight hug. "I love it."

"Good… now Gai-kun please GET OFF ME!" Gai suddenly woke up. Instead of hugging his sister, he was now hugging the Hokage himself, who was looking very angry at him now.

"Gai you have three seconds to run." That was all he needed. He quickly got up and used all his speed to get as far away from there as fast as he could

When he stopped he was half-way to the sand village and panting. "Damn, what is wrong with me? I need more sleep or something. I mean, I just hugged the Hokage for youth's sake." Tired and confused, the green clad fighter headed for home, hoping a good night sleep will ease his troubled mind…


	25. Interlude Story 4 chapter 1

Disclaimer: Written by Spiderninja16 (We own the OC's!)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Fourth Story: Me and myself – open your eyes**

**Chapter 1: Accident No 2; Sorry for deceiving you…**

"One, two, one, two, one, two…"

Today was the day, the final round of the Jo-nin Exams.

"One, two, one, two, one, two…"

Unlike the Chu-nin exams, this one was not one for public viewing, except for a few exceptions, and only had ninja from Konoha participating in order to protect the Jo-nins' secrets. That was also why it was held in training area 51, the underground arena.

"One, two, one, two, one, two…"

Many hopeful Chu-nin where both excited and a little scared of what they would be facing in a few short hours.

"One, two, one, two, one, two…"

One of these hopeful ones was the last Chu-nin of Team Gai, Tenten.

"One, two, one, two, one, two…"

"Alright Tenten, that's enough warm-ups now. Don't want to tire yourself out before the fight even begins." Gai cheerfully said to his student, getting up form her stretching position. She was wearing her normal Chinese-style outfit but traded her giant scroll for a few smaller ones along her belt and two scrolls the size of someone's forearm strapped to her back.

"The past two months have been tiring. I heard stories from Lee and Neji… but come on. 3 weeks in the forest of death with only two days supplies and only a limited amount of weapons. Then run through a pitch black tunnel that takes 2 days to get out of and not get KILLED. The last thing I'm worried about is a little tournament." Tenten said remembering all she had been put through recently.

"That's my student, always looking ahead, letting the power of youth fill you up and carving your path to VICTORY!" Gai smiled, striking a Nice guy pose while he did that.

"I've been his student for years and still this is creeping me out…" Tenten thought while sighing.

"Now let's get you registered and find out who your opponent is going to be." Gai said turning towards the arena entrance.

"What, I thought I was supposed to enter in another tournament like in the Chu-nin exams?" Tenten said confused.

"Sorry Tenten, but that was a lie we tell to the Chu-nin to throw them off and make them train harder. In fact you will only be facing one opponent today."

"Ha, that makes this even easier. There is no way I'm losing to any in this lot!" she said waving a hand towards the other competitors.  
"Again I am sorry but you have mistaken again. It is not going to be a battle against Chu-nin but one against a Jo-nin."

Tenten's eyes grew wide. "W-w-what! I have to fight a Jo-nin."

Gai placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her "calm down Tenten this wont be a fight to the finish, just one to test your ability. You will be fighting an examiner Jo-nin; they specialize in reading your opponent. Since you have already proven your strength and survival abilities all that's left is testing your conviction and will. So as long as you don't give up you'll be fine."

Tenten sighed "thanks sensei, I got worried there for a second."

"No worries my future team-mate as long as the fires of youth burn within you your victory will be for sure." Gai shouted positioning himself in one of his famous posses.

_"At least when I'm a Jo-nin I won't have to hear this EVERY DAY…"_ Tenten thought while plastering a fake smile, a twitching fake smile.

Gai took no notice of the twitch and smiled. "Great, now ONWARD TO VICTORY!!"

The two weaved there way through the crowd to end up at the registration desk. The attendant behind the desk collected all the registration paperwork. "Here you are and good luck on the final test." She smiled and handed her the forms with details on her fight.

"Thanks," Tenten said, grabbing the forms. Then started flipping through them skimming thru the rules and restrictions, or lack of such things.

"Let me get this straight sensei… as long as I don't kill my opponent there are no restrictions on any sort of technique or weapon." She asked her teacher.

"That is correct; though if you want any chance of winning you must fight like you are facing an enemy most vile. Don't worry about killing an ally or else you will never become a Jo-nin."

"Oh." Tenten said, dropping her head.

"But I have total faith in you, my precious student." Gai said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks sensei," Tenten said, giving the man a big hug.

"You're welcome; now hurry, you don't want to be late for your fight."

Tenten just smiled and ran off towards the combatants' entrance. Gai was positively beaming with joy.

But as soon as his student was out of the way his enacted smile quickly faded and his face became grim. _"I'm sorry for deceiving you Tenten, but it is all part of the test. I only hope you can forgive me for tricking you again. But you need to learn that the life of a Jo-nin is no easy mission but a constant fight for survival. The ability to realize this and the will to go on is the true test."_ Gai sighed and walked towards the observation area._ "But as long as you can come close to defeating your opponent you will pass I'm sure. Of course I would expect nothing less from my student." _

The two female combatants stood there staring at each other, both searching for their opening move, the crowd was silent… well, almost.

"Tenten show her the power of youth wins against all else!" A voice rang out (take a guess who).

_"Damn it, sensei… even whey you are not around you still are embarrassing. Ugh… Come on Tenten, you can do this, just remember what Neji-kun told you, find the weakness and strike, and if you can't find one, make one… ah! perfect, he-he thank you, Gai-sensei…"_ Tenten thought to herself.

Of course she was not the only one distracted by Gai's antics. Ayane was also turned to the green ninja's voice. _"Damn I thought it would be a while before I had to run into HIM again. But wait, is this girl the student he was talking about?" _She turned back to Tenten. _"Hmm… athletic build, loose clothing which is light and not constricting, multiple scrolls tied along the belt, and has built up a heavy callus on her fingertips. He-he, looks like I have a weapon mistress here. Well, she won't get the drop on me –"_

"Thank you Sensei, I will do my best." Tenten said in a high girly voice. "I will not fail you!"

Gai was overjoyed. (Oh, really…) "That's my student! Show her the power of youth! I promise you will win or I will do 300 laps around the village with 3 times the normal weights!"

Ayane was a little freaked out to say the least. She first was staring at Tenten weighting for some kind of trick but could not help but to turn towards Gai to see if this could possible be an act between the two.

_"Gotcha!" _Tenten thought as she threw a kunai up in the air.

"What? Ahhh!" Ayane shouted. The Kunai was not aimed at her but did hit its mark between her and the sun, directing its rays right into Ayane's eyes. Although it only lasted a moment, it was all that Tenten needed. She ran towards the wall and, using charka in her feet, quickly ran up it.  
"Try some of this!" Tenten shouted unrolling one of her scrolls. Then started twirling it around making a tornado like shape aimed right at Ayane, "Blade Monsoon!" she shouted and a barrage of Kunai soared out of the paper vortex and headed directly towards the blinded Jo-nin. They hit the ground and smoke filled the air.

"Yes! I did it! Wait… WHAT?!" Tenten shouted, clearly showing her surprise once the smoke cleared, leaving only a log and a lot of kunai. "A s-substitution, but when?"

"You will have to do better than that, girl." A voice called behind Tenten.

Tenten turned to the origin of the voice but quickly had to duck to avoid loosing her head from the Fuuma Shuriken flying strait at her.

Tenten quickly ducked but lost the ends of a few loose hairs. _"Damn, she could have really killed me with that. This can't be just some ordinary judgment of skill. Wait, what was it what Hokage-sama said at the beginning of the exam…?"_

(Flashback)  
_'Jo-nin means you must always be ready to fight. Even when you take on a low-level mission it could lead you into some serious danger. You must treat every challenge like your life is on the line.' _  
(Flashback ends)

_"So I guess I can't actually hold back on this fight. Just the way I like it." _She gave a small smirk, and then unravelled a scroll attached to her left hip to summon a Sansetsukon (three sectioned staff). "Let's do this."

"Finally, taking this seriously now?" Ayane said with a smirk.

"Ya, too bad for you." She said, charging at the Jo-nin and spinning one of the end sections of the staff. When she was close enough she held onto the farthest end and swung the two sections straight at Ayane, only missing her head by a fraction of an inch. Giving Ayane enough of an opening to deliver a powerful thrust kick to Tenten's stomach and sent her back a few feet, falling on top of the log Ayane used to escape, thankfully missing all the kunai that she had earlier used on the older woman.

"Doing better kid, but not good enough."

Tenten was confused but soon noticed the burning smell. Looking down she noticed the source, hidden in the shadows of her kunai where many different paper bombs. All on there last seconds before-

»BOOM« Exploding tag: Activate  
"Life is a BLAST!" Ayane yelled.

A thick cloud of dust filled the underground stadium and when it cleared a small crater was visible, But no Tenten, only a few scraps of metal and a burnt log.

_"Now where did she go…?"_ Ayane thought scanning the area for the missing Chu-nin, but got a small shock when she felt something cold and metallic wrap around her ankles. She looked down to see she was shackled on both legs to a chain that ran straight into the grown. She tried to pull on the chains but they where obviously imbedded deep into the ground. _"How did she?" _Just then she noticed that the log was rolled away from his original position, revealing a small hole.

"Got Ya!" Tenten shouted, bursting from the ground. "Now, if I was you, I would surrender."

"That's never going to happen." Ayane said, struggling with her bonds.

Tenten just smirked and tossed the two large scrolls that where on her back on either side of the woman. She made a few hand-seals and they stood straight up. Then she slammed her hands down on the ground and both scrolls burst open, spiralling up and coming together, completely blocking Ayane from the view of the spectators. The walls of paper reached all the way to the top of the arena before they finally stopped.

From within the scroll pillar, Ayane was trying to judge her options, or lack there of. All she could see for now was the multitude of seals on her paper surroundings. They covered the scrolls from top to bottom. She threw a kunai but heard no rip. It only disappeared and a new seal appeared where it struck.

"Give up now." she heard Tenten call.

"What do you think?"

"Thought you would say that." She said and Ayane could see her prison start to spin. Faster and faster until she couldn't make out any of the seals, but she could hear the voice of the young Chu-nin activating the final part of her jutsu. "Kunai Hurricane."

Out of the every one of the seals a kunai came flying out. Some flew out of the top and stuck the ceiling; others hit the walls of the scrolls and became seals again only to burst out a moment later, where they would join the rest of the kunai head straight for the trapped Tokebetsu-Jo-nin.

The only thing the crowd could hear was the sound of thousands of Kunai hitting their target. But after a few moments the noise abruptly ended, and the scrolls quickly wounded themselves up again. Everyone was shocked when they saw what was left. The ground as well as the ceiling was covered in the blades. So much so that some Kunai where imbedded in other kunai. But what really surprised Tenten was that many of the Kunai on the ground were stuck in a tall log and even though 70 percent of the log was covered in metal you could still make out the word painted on its side in white:

YOU PASS!

"What…when…" Tenten was utterly confused.

"Right after the scrolls started to unravel." A voice called out from behind her. Tenten turned to none other than Ayane. "Do you really think they would let you kill me? This was to test you skills as a ninja under extreme circumstances, and as the log says: You pass."

"But…how…" said a still bewildered Tenten.

Ayane just gave a slight not to the two Jo-nin standing behind her, each holding a broken shackle up for Tenten to see. "We knew that you are good but we needed to see that you had the drive to finish the job. So when you were dealing the final blow these two jumped in and broke me out."

Tenten stood there, left eye twitching like mad. "You…I…they…WHAT!"

"Calm down Tenten." Tenten turned to see her sensei jump down to try and calm her down, "be happy that your youthful efforts have worked and you are now a full-fledged Jo-nin –"

Tenten did not look happy at all. "Oh, don't get me started on you, Gai-sensei, you where the one who first tricked me into taking this easy."

"Sorry Tenten-"

"I don't want to hear it. I need to go get my Jo-nin certificate." She said turning and heading for the exit.

"Well, she seems pissed." Ayane said, walking up to Gai.

"Don't worry, she is just a little worked up, she'll be fine once she calms down or until she figures out she is no longer a Chu-nin." He said with a chuckle.

Ayane smiled at him. "Ya, that happens a lot here, many just hate the fact that they were lied to so they lash out."

"But still I hate seeing her like this, or any of my students. Well I guess I can't call them that anymore." He finished with a sigh. "I will miss them…"

"So what does a sensei do when his students finally graduate?"

"Wait for the next group and hope they are just as good as the last I guess. Or leading them as equal Konoha Shinobi." He said, turning to leave.

_"Wow! I guess he can be a serious guy from time to time. He is actually quite deep…"_ Ayane thought, watching him leave.

"Hold up Gai." A voice called from the stands. The two Jo-nin looked up to see the origin of the voice. I t was non other than the Hokage herself. "It seems that YOU are our next examiner."

Both where equally surprised. Sure, it was not unheard of; in fact it was quite common for non-examiner Jo-nin to join in the exams, mostly because many times the examiners were too tired from their first fights to go through another. So some fighters had to fight a normal Jo-nin who is picked at random while multiple examiners watch from the stands to evaluate them. But these fights always had special regulations for both challengers.

However, that Jo-nin was chosen out of a pool of almost all the Jo-nin in the village at random. So for Gai to be the chosen while he was already in the ring, well it seemed like an act of the Examination Kami.

"Yes, Hokage-sama. I will test this future comrade with the fires of youth." Gai said, getting into one of his many poses.

_"So much for deep." _"Well I guess I better head up there." Ayane said, heading up to the stands.

Gai just looked at her. _"Was it something I said, I wonder…?"_ "So who is my challenger?"

Tsunade just smirked. "It just happens to be my apprentice Sakura."

Many gasped at the news. The Hokage own pupil against the taijutsu master of Konoha. They all watched as the pink haired kunoichi walked into the arena

"Now for the parameters of the fight, Gai since you're a master of Goken Taijutsu with speed and precision, all Sakura has to do is land a 'clean hit' to pass." Tsunade said sternly towards the combatants.

Both stared at each other. One excited, the other a little nervous. Sakura was excited to prove her skill against someone like Gai and finally get out of the shadow of her team-mates. "Great, I am going to fight Lee's sensei! Let's show them! Shishou-sama…"

Gai was nervous, He knew he had to take this fight serious, but if he did, Sakura may not make it out with her life. "Kuso… This is going to be difficult…"

Nevertheless, up in the stands, a different type of conflict was going on.

Kamikashi turned to the blond haired Kage. "Why do you think she could even hit Gai-nii-san? I know that your student is very good, Godaime-sama, but the gap between Gai's and Sakura's stamina and speed is simply too big."

Jiraiya nodded, concern on his face. "I agree. If Gai takes this fight seriously, we won't just need to repair the arena but also Sakura."

Tsunade grinned nastily. "Would you bet on it?"  
"Hmm… well… ok… If Sakura is able to get a CLEAN HIT on Gai-kun, the barrel of 'Yamasuigen Hachi Joka'-Sake I am currently sitting on will be yours. But if I win I get a copy of the Third poem scroll of the Sandaime." Kamikashi said shaking the busty Kage's hand to seal the deal.

"And what about you, ya old pervert?" Tsunade said to her old team-mate.

"Hold up, I'm thinking."

"How about this." Tsunade leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

The toad sage paled a bit and slowly turned his head towards her. "You're joking, right."

She just shook her head.

"Fine but if I win, ah, I get to use the Hokage's crystal orb for a whole week without any restrictions."

"Deal!" the two San-nin shook their hands and both had a crooked grin on their faces.

But Kakashi was a little worried, if Jiraiya got his hands on the crystal ball he could see everything that happened in the village. Even behind closed doors. He turned to his future wife who gave him a slight nod then went back to his current project, his To-do-list for his wedding. "Guests, sake, dinner…"

"What's going on here?" Ayane said, reaching the stands.

"Tsunade is just making one of her many bad bets." Kakashi sighed.

"Ah, should have known." She said sitting down in her assigned seat, right next to Kamikashi. "So, who do you have your money on?"

"I think I will have to side with Gai-nii-san on this fight." Kamikashi said.

"Really? I can't see that fool doing anything good." Ayane said stretching her tired limbs.

"I wouldn't write Gai-kun just yet. There's more to him than most think."

Tsunade looked at her. "Oh, you'll see. You and Kamikashi are going to be the sideline examiners in this fight."

Both said: "Hai Hokage-sama," though Ayane did say it with a little less enthusiasm.

"Oh, one more thing…" Tsunade said. turning to the fighters. "Gai," he turned to the woman, "You know that you cannot use your numerous Kinjutsu in an examination fight… and the weights you wear stay on you. Understood?"

The Taijutsu expert sweat dropped, but then he nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I still say Gai will thrash the girl." Jiraiya said.

Unfortunately for him he didn't see the smirk on Tsunade's face. But Kamikashi did. _"What is she planning?" _

But didn't get much time to think this out, for the busty woman had shouted "Begin" and unlike the last fight these two took off like a bat out of hell.

The two charged into each other and the fist went flying, thou mostly on Sakura's part. She threw out a barrage of punches all aiming for a vital point on Gai, but every time Gai either ducked or knocked her hand out of the way at the forearm, avoiding every one of her charka-enhanced punches. The battle stayed like this for a while. But before he could react he found his back against the wall.

"Gotcha!" she shouted, firing a punch right at Gai's head. But fortunately for him, Gai was able to duck and deliver a powerful kick right into Sakura's jaw.

Those up in the stands were mesmerized. Most had never seen such strength as that which Sakura showed and the speed of Gai left many struggling to keep up. Ayane was not the exception.

Kamikashi noticed this fact with a smirk. "Hey, he is not S-plus-ranked for nothing… or what would you think MY ranking is? Most would underestimate me just for being a woman. So people do for Gai-nii-san's antics."

"Well I just… I don't know, when I met him a few days ago he seemed fine one second and then totally crazy the next." She said not letting her eyes off the fight for an instant.

The sword mistress followed the fight with activated Sharingan power to analyze its outcome. "Well… He is, so to say, someone who saw too many things. And a child of the second and third Great Secret ninja world war. This era… has shattered and crumbled the lives and minds of so many… I think he is trying to cope with something he remembers."

"Hum… can you give an example?"

Kamikashi turned to her fiancé. "Kakashi-kun…"

The silver-haired Jo-nin looked up from his list. "Okay, if you insist… Name: Hatake Kakashi. Last surviving member of the Hatake clan. Mother died on a Mission in the Third Great Secret Ninja World War, father committed suicide after falling into disgrace; Status of Team Members: dead, Sensei included. Became ANBU at the age of 15 and ANBU Captain at 16; dropped out after a mission at the age of 19. Is permanently too late because of continued staring at the memorial in the mornings. Has the habit of reading perverted books and self-detachment from the world. Enough?"

"Yes. Now me… Name: Kirikumo Kamikashi. Eldest daughter of the main line of the Kirikumo clan. Is hated and feared by most Kami gakure ninja as the "Phoenix princess". Lost father to a Kinjutsu at the age of five. Mother is the 4th Kamikaze. Ended the third and Last Battle on the Plains of eternal Rain at the age of 15 alone. Failed 64 times as Captain of the Kami gakure Border Patrol squad, resulting in 134 dead people. Status of Team Members: dead, Sensei included. Became Executioner at the age of 17 (Note: Usually you need to be at least 20 to become that) by killing three S-ranked intruders in the Great Library and Execution Master at 20. Known as a terrible neighbour for forging swords, other crafting arts and training in the middle of the night, and manipulating people out of boredom. Known for very violent methods of solving problems. I think that's it."

Ayane was shocked. "Unbelievable…"

Kamikashi turned her gaze to the female examiner. "Now try to figure out Gai-nii-san's behaviour and personality. A hint: He is the same age as Kakashi-kun."

Ayane said nothing, or couldn't say anything. She had studied the trauma that those who were involved in a ninja war go through and had met some of them, but she had never met one so young as Kakashi, Kamikashi and Gai.

_"I should apologize to him after this for my misconception, but for now I can get some good info of his true self from his fight," _she thought, turning her attention back towards the fight.

Sakura quickly recovered from Gai's kick and used a small healing jutsu to remove the pain from her lower jaw. Once she finished she scanned the area for any sign of the Jo-nin, but found none. _"How can such a big guy dressed in dark green suddenly disappear?" _

She started to walk around searching for any sign of him, but she couldn't find any. She soon ended up near the centre of the arena. Suddenly she sensed something. A slight gust of air hit the back of the neck. She quickly turned around just in time to dodge a powerful axe kick from the green beast that literally shattered the ground where it struck.

Sakura did a quick back flip to regain her position. _"How did he sneak up on me like that?" _she thought, but then found the answer. About a meter away from where Gai's kick landed was a small hole, the one made by Tenten in the last fight. _"Damn he pulled the same trick Naruto pulled on our Chu-nin exams. Well he is not going to use that again so let's bring this fight to ground level…"_

She charged up the charka in her fist and brought it down hard onto the ground "SHANNARO" she shouted as it hit the ground, completely decimating the entire area.  
Gai had to jump out quickly in order to not get crushed by all the upturned rocks. He busted through the ground and landed softly on one of the few level surfaces. But as soon as he did, he felt the ground give way and his feet started sinking. It seemed like the ground was pulling him down.

"Damn, an earth technique…" Gai cursed, but then something hit him. _"Wait… med-nin usually have an affinity for water. So using an earth type technique should be extremely difficult. But I also know that she was nearly the only Ge-nin to see through the Genjutsu in the attack years ago. So if I'm right…"_ "Kai" he shouted and suddenly his feet were free.

Just as he freed himself he felt a shadow behind him. He turned to see Sakura coming down from the air straight at him.

"Gotcha!" she shouted and swung her fist with every thing she had.

_"Only one thing to do," _Gai thought and swung his fist. Both seemed to hit. Yet Gai was not thrown back but Sakura surly was.

Up in the stands many were confused.

"OK… what the hell just happened?" Jiraiya said.

Kamikashi deactivated the Sharingan power of her Kamigan and began to explain. "It's simple. Gai couldn't dodge the attack, so he did the only thing he could do. He punched her right in the head and since his arms are longer it would decrease the force of Sakura's punch. So she was knocked back and he wasn't…"

"Ha I knew she couldn't hit him." Jiraiya said with a perverted grin _"Which means that I win the bet!" _

"Not so fast you old pervert…" Tsunade said pointing at the arena "Look at your boy's right cheek."

Jiraiya did and saw what she meant. His whole right cheek was beat red. "W-w-what?"

"I said he decreased the force of the punch. Not that he stopped it completely, luckily he has such a hard head or he wouldn't be standing, right, Tsunade-sama." Kamikashi said with a sigh, eyes closed.  
"Yes Kamikashi-dono; and you know what that means don't you, Jiraiya?" she said, giving him a evil look.

"I-I lost?!" he squeaked.  
"Oh yes, so you have."


	26. Interlude Story 4 chapter 2

Disclaimer: Written by Spiderninja16 (We own the OC's!)

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Fourth Story: Me and myself – open your eyes**

**Chapter 2: Accident No. 3;**** Sorry for misjudging you (Gai's story)**

Jiraiya went bug-eyed. "I-I lost?"  
Tsunade gave him an evil glare. "Oh yes, so you have."  
That was it. He fainted…  
"So much for the great toad sage."  
Everyone gave a slight laugh at the unconscious man.

"Well can you blame him? Not even I thought she had a chance against nii-san." Kamikashi stated.

Now that the fight was over, Ayane decided to finally ask some of the questions that have been plaguing her mind. "Why do you call him nii-san, Kamikashi-sama?"

Kamikashi just smiled "Because... as I met him, I thought that I could not believe my ears. Look at him, look beyond. Can you hear him crying, Ayane-san?"

Kakashi turned towards the two girls and added "Gai… hasn't shown a genuine smile since he was 19."

Ayane was shocked, she turned towards Kamikashi who just smiled and said and placed a hand on her shoulder. "But I also could hear his loyalty and fierce refuse to give up. I do not have an older brother… but I like the thought of him being like one."

"Well what about-"

"Look Ayane, even I don't know all of Gai's secrets. If you want to know more I suggest you go and talk to HIM by yourself." Kamikashi suggested with a serious tone.

Ayane just stared at her for a second, then gave a slight nod and walked off.

She headed down towards the arena. Damn what am I going to say? She thought looking for the green beast. Well I guess I will have to wing it.

She searched around a while but did not find him. That was until "Ayane-san there you are." She turned around to see non other that the green clad ninja

"G-G-Gai! It's you!" she said turning to the man.

"Yes it is! I am the green beast of Konoha, Maito Gai! I have been looking for you Ayane-san!" he exclaimed, just a little too loud.

"W-w-why is that…" she wondered.

"Well my student, sorry ex-student, Tenten here wanted to talk to you." He made a jester and Ayane finally noticed the young girl standing beside the man.

"Oh, hello there Tenten, I must say you showed a very high level of skill in the pit today." She greeted with a smile.

Tenten walked up to the Specialist-Jo-nin. "Thank you Suzuki-sama." She gave a slight bow. "I also would like to apologize for my behaviour after the fight."

Ayane just chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Trust me, I have seen much worse."

This made Tenten smile. "Thank you. Also there was something else I wanted to ask you…"

Ayane raised an eyebrow.

Tenten took a deep breath. "Would you be willing to teach me some of your techniques?"

Ayane was shocked. This girl who she almost got killed by now asked her to train with her. "Huh…"

Tenten seemed to be a little nervous now. "Well I am a weapon user and I have always wanted to try and incorporate traps into my style but…well, there just aren't many trap experts in Konoha and I know from…personal experience…that you are very skilled with them."

Ayane just chuckled. "Well I am one of the few trap-users in the village, and I have been looking for a student, so… Why not?"

Tenten's face lit up. "Thank you Ayane-sama you won't be disappointed."

"I'm sure you will do well, Tenten-san. Meet me on top of the Hokage Mountain tomorrow at 10 so we can discuss your training regiment." Ayane ordered with a smile.

"Ossu." Tenten said, giving a slight bow.

"Now if you will excuse me I need to talk to your Taishou (Team captain) about a few things." Ayane said giving a slight head gesture towards Gai.

"Sure, and thank you again, Ayane-shishou, see you tomorrow!" Tenten waved and walked off to finish her Jo-nin registration.

Once they were alone, the two Jo-nin turned to each other. Gai was the first to say something. "Thank you for doing this for her."

"It's no big deal."

"No, it is not," Gai pointed out in a serious tone. "It's always been a goal of Tenten to show that a woman can be just as strong as a ninja as a man. I have always told her she was already more powerful than many in the village but that was never enough. Although she never said it out loud she always felt a little inadequate compared to her team-mates, who became Jo-nin a few years ago." He took a deep breath and turned towards where Tenten was heading. "She needs something to put her above in her own right. So please don't call it nothing."

"I see." Ayane nodded. _'I guess now is the perfect time…' _"Gai…" she said as he turned and looked at her straight into the eyes. 'Wow what amazing eyes. Wait, focus, Ayane!' she scolded herself and straightened up a bit. "Gai, I need to apologize."

"Don't worry about what I said about Tenten. I'm sure with your help and the flames of youth by her side she will become a great ninja." He said giving her the thumbs up.

_'All right, that's it…' _she thought. "Okay Gai, can you do me a favour and cut the crap?!"

"W-what do you mean?" Gai was confused.

"I mean you acting like a complete moron all the time. I can see by your fighting style that it's not the real you."

_Hide your face for-ever  
Dream and search for-ever_

"N-Now why would I do that?" Gai said in a nervous tone.

"Look Gai, the only reason I can see for you to act like a complete fool is that you are trying to make the enemy underestimate you." Her expression was stuck somewhere between sceptical and serious, making the Jo-nin in question rather uncomfortable.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…" Gai stammered.

"Gai, I am a Specialist-Jo-nin that specializes in examining the enemies to find there week points. Hell, my taishou is Morino Ibiki! So when I saw you fight I could see you are a very determined man with a serious mind." She took a deep breath in a attempt to calm herself. "Look ,I know you were raised in a war but those times are over. So you don't need to keep acting this way ALL the time."

_Have you ever been for sale  
When your isms get smart  
Oh so selfish and mindless  
With that comment in your eye_

Gai sighed, defeated. "It's not an act anymore… it's another 'me', Suzuki-san."

_Do you think that you are hard  
Really harder than the other  
Man you're acting cold  
If you are not in charge_

Fixating him with her eyes, she tapped with her foot, waiting for him to continue.

He turned his head away, avoiding her sharp gaze. "It's easier to deal with the world for me this way."

_Don't split your mentality  
Without thinking twice  
Your voice has got no reason  
Now is the time to face your lies_

Out of nowhere, she grabbed his head and turned it looking straight into her eyes. "Gai… I know you are hiding something. Now tell me, I know we only met once, but please, you have to trust me."

_Open your eyes, open your mind  
Proud like a god, don't pretend to be blind  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead  
Beat the machine that works in your head _

He pulled away. "I don't want to and I cannot… it's too painful…"

'This calls for devious methods…' With a catlike smirk, she cut into his defence by this: "I don't know what the problem is, even Kakashi can talk about his pain. But I guess he is the better man."

_Will you offer me some tricks  
If I ever need them  
Would you go into that room  
If I call them_

_Do you think that you are better  
Really better than the rest  
You realize there's a problem  
I know that you can give your best_

"I just saw too many people too often dying rather pointless deaths. But I decided to smile instead of being weighted down. The only thing that kept me going was my sister. She was an ordinary villager and very sickly but kept on going, and she always had a smile on her face." Gai told her, his voice slowly gaining volume.  
_  
Have you ever had a dream?  
Or is life just a trip?  
A trip without chances  
A chance to grow up quick_

Suzuki Ayane could see the tears building up in his eyes. But not the tears he usually showed. No these where tears of pain, suffering and sadness, since he was gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

_Open your eyes, open your mind  
Proud like a god, don't pretend to be blind  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead  
Beat the machine that works in your head _

"Back then, I was 19, serving as an ANBU Battle captain, commanding troops in the field. We had finally gotten home after 3 long months of fighting. But it was worth it… we had finally ended the war. I used all my speed to rush to my sister side and tell her the news." He closed his eyes as the memory haunted him once again; the tears running down his cheeks. "But by the time I got back she was already gone. She had died before anyone could tell her that we were successful. She died before I could tell her I made enough money to get her a better doctor. SHE DIED AND I WAS NOT HERE!!"

Now Ayane did the only thing she could think of. It was the one thing that could help Gai get through his pain: she grabbed both his shoulders and drew him in, wrapping her arms around him and holding on as tight as she could, just letting the tears fall down her back as he continued.

_Hide your face forever  
Dream and search forever  
Night and night you feel nothing  
There's no way outside of my land_

"She was all I had. My mother died when the war began and she raised me, since our father was a Battle Captain. He died in the Battle on the Chocolate Plains (June 4th, Gai was only twelve back then). She was very sickly but always smiled and was there for me. She was the only one who… She…She always was able to make me smile and would always do so herself." Gai's breathing was heavy and uncontrolled and his whole figure was shaking. "So when she…when she died… I locked up these memories. I just couldn't handle them any more." In silence, he wept, wept like the eternal rain of Ame-no-kuni.

_Open your eyes, open your mind  
Proud like a god, don't pretend to be blind  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead  
Beat the machine that works in your head _

Ayane was shocked, but also fascinated by this story. _"Wow… that was some work to find in there… No wonder he acts an image of himself… Judging from what the others said, he was originally an enthusiastic, bright and positive fellow, a bit serious, fiercely loyal with a little merry-go-lucky attitude… but his story is that of 'crumbling to dust', his 'hope' was leaking out… bit by bit… until nothing remained…" She closed her eyes. "Hmm, let's see… how can we stop his lament? Ah, right…"_ Hugging the green-clad Jo-nin even tighter, she whispered into his ear: "Gai-kun… sorry for misjudging you."

"Ayane-san…" she heard Gai whisper.

"Yes?"

"…thank you."

_Open your eyes, open your mind  
Proud like a god, don't pretend to be blind  
Trapped in yourself, break out instead  
Beat the machine that works in your head _

Ayane just smiled, and rested her head on of Gai's chest. The two just stood there…just the two of them…

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make." Tsunade called to the arena. "I'm sorry but due to damages done to the arena we will have to postpone the rest of the fights until the arena is fixed. I will send notice to you when we know when the exam will continue. Thank you for your time here today." She turned to walk to her seat by Jiraiya and Kamikashi, but was stopped when Jiraiya walked towards her.

"Hold up there Tsunade." He said reaching into his pocket. "Ya know I was going to wait until I finished my final book to do this. But since you FINALLY got over that lifelong loosing streak I guess I will have to just do this now." Finally, he fished out what he was looking for in his pocket. Then he got on one knee. "Look, Tsunade, I know I don't show it well. But to tell the truth I have been in love with you for many years now, since we were Ge-nin in fact. But their was always something or someone that kept me from telling you and I know this may be a little late." He held out a small box and opened it to reveal a ring with a HUGE diamond surrounded by emerald gemstones. It would have been an understatement to say Tsunade's eyes were a little wide. "So Tsunade, will you pleas make these last year of my life the best yet by becoming my wife."

Everyone was so far on the edge of their seats that you would have thought another fight was going on. All was silent and everyone's eyes were locked on the Hokage, who in turn had her eyes on that ring.

"Jiraiya…" she said, gazing a long time into to the Toad Hermit's eyes, "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted as she delivered a smack to his head that sent him straight to the ground.

"What the hell was THAT for?" He rubbed his head.

She picked him up by the front of his shirt and started shaking the pervert. "First: the bet was you weren't supposed to peep on anyone else and to take me out on a DATE not PROPOSE! Second: you decided to do this in front of ONE-THIRD OF THE VILLAGE'S JO-NIN, and finally-" she brought him in for a deep kiss "you waited way too damn long to ask when you should have know the answer a long time ago." And again she brought him in to a deep kiss, allowing Jiraiya to help her slip on the ring.

"Well that was unexpected." Kakashi concluded, turning back to the wedding plans.

"Maybe for you," Kamikashi said with a devious grin.

"What are you talking about?" He turned to his fiancé.

"Kami no Mimi my love," she answered, tapping her ear. "I listened to each of their thoughts at one time or another and found out their tone (AN: basically, each person has his own basic personality tone, like a colour.) Try to listen by yourself…"

"And how, my love?"

"Focus your chakra on your ears and try to listen to what cannot be heard... That is Kami no Mimi's Ba-i Shin-kyoshin-no-jutsu (Double Spirit Resonance tech). Hand seal is 'katsu' (focus)."

"Okay… WHAT THE HELL?" Kakashi was confused by what he heard. "What is that?"

Kamikashi had her eyes closed, clearly listening. "Do not try to listen to the actual thoughts, Kakashi-kun, but to their very being… hear the resonance of their personalities…"

The Copy ninja retried… and was surprised. "What the… their sounds… are unison… What does that mean?"

His fiancée smiled. "How rare… An absolutely perfect match. There are only three possible perfect matches: Fifth, Octave and multiples, and as absolute perfect, the Unison. They will get along well…"

"Wow. I always thought those two went well with each other, I guess I just never knew how well." Kakashi said with a chuckle. "But it's a good thing she is a medical ninja because knowing Jiraiya she is going to be using her talents a lot. Thou mostly due to her punches…" Both him and his future wife laughed.

"What's so funny?" a voice behind them demanded. They turned to see Ayane standing there with Gai standing next to her rather closely.

In answer, Kamikashi and Kakashi just turned their heads slightly to the right.

"What is it- ah…" Gai said turning to stare at the two san-nin, who were currently still in their own personal make-out session.

"Well, you missed the big surprise, nii-san." Kamikashi answered. "Jiraiya-sama actually proposed to Godaime-sama."

Both Gai and Ayane were shocked. Thou it was at this point that Kamikashi noticed something about the two. "My-my, don't you two seem close now. And by the way… where were you two all this time?"

The two in question both started to blush and started to stammer. But then Gai finally gained control over his tongue. "Uhm, Ayane agreed to help Tenten with some trap lessons. Then we talked for a little bit before coming back here."

"Well it seems we are done here for today since someone completely destroyed the arena. We have to hold off the rest of the exams until later." She stated, giving Gai a playful look.  
"Sorry, I guess I went a little far in the fight." He said, rubbing the back of his head uncomfortably. "But what I want to know is: Where she learned how to do that Genjutsu?"

They all turned to the Hokage who had finally finished her lip-lock with Jiraiya. Both displayed a huge smile. "I set up some private lessons with Kurenai to teach her Genjutsu."

"Hmmm…" Ayane replied. "It seems strange that instead of a normal examiner who is trained to see such stuff, she somehow got set up against a Taijutsu expert who would be most likely much more vulnerable to a Genjutsu," she finished, giving Tsunade a questioning look.

"Umm, ya…" Tsunade said, looking away. "I guess I was just lucky, huh…"  
Nobody bought it, except Jiraiya… but he was so far with his head in the clouds he just didn't care. "Well I guess it's time I make my leave. Got to get ready for tonight." She quickly made her leave of the area.

"It was now that Jiraiya finally snapped out of his trance. "Oh, yeah, we are going to have a little celebration tonight!" he said, hurrying towards the exit. "Gai, Kakashi… It's at 9 and remember Kamikashi we need that sake you lost today." And with that he was gone.

"Well I guess I will be going. It was nice to meet you all." Ayane said giving a bow.  
"What? You're not coming to the party?" Gai said turning to her with a concerned look  
"Well it's not like I was given an invitation. It's okay; I have plenty of work to keep me busy." She answered, turning towards the exit.

Kamikashi sighed. "That is too bad… if only someone could accompany her and show her a good time… Maybe someone who might owe her for helping him through a difficult time?" she finished, giving Gai a small push towards the young woman's direction.

"Ayane! Wait." He shouted and ran up to her. She looked straight at him as he said "Um…You know… usually, I would hang out with Kakashi or Lee during these parties and well…ah…see both are already busy with their girlfriends and um…"

Ayane just stared at him almost laughing at his antics but still wishing he would just spit it out. _'Great Gods, this is just too funny… but could you just once simply SAY it?' _

"So um I was wondering if…um you would like to… eh…" Gai had a full on blush now, red like a burning forest.

Ayane decided to end his torture now. "Sure, Gai. I would love to accompany you."

Gai lit up. "Yosh. Well I guess I will come by and pick you up at around 9. Is that okay?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Gai smiled a true smile of his. "Well I will see you then Ayane-chan!" And he was gone.

"Well I guess I will see you all there…" she said, walking out with the rest.

Now Kakashi turned to his fiancée. "So… is matchmaking something every female in your family does?"

She turned her head aside, smirking. "I don't know what you are talking about."

He crossed his arms and turned to her "Oh, come on I know you. All this afternoon you have been acting a little weird around those two, and after what just happened I know you have been trying to set them up."

She turned to him and gave him a kiss to the cheek. "You know me too well my love…"

Kakashi smiled "Anything else would mean that we are strangers to each other. So what is their sound interval?"

She turned towards the exit. "Hmm… They were an Octave and… we both knew it was time for Gai-nii-san to finally break out of that shell of his. And… you got some happiness, so why shouldn't he?"

"Indeed." Kakashi walked up and grabbed his fiancée's hand. "Well shall we go now? You got to deliver that sake."

She kissed him on the cheek and nodded. "Let's go." They vanished in a Kirikumo.


	27. Interlude Story 4 chapter 3

Disclaimer: Written by Spiderninja16 (We own the OC's!)

**Father – Interlude**

**Fourth Story: Me and myself – open your eyes**

**Chapter 3: ****Final Accident: Accidental Angel**

It was late at night; Most of the village went to bed hours ago. The streets were barren, except for two tired Jo-nin.

"Well, that was FUN." The female of the two said to the male.

"Certainly it was." The man answered, then he noticed the woman's shivering.

"Ayane, you are cold." He stated, turning towards her.

"Oh no, I'm fine. It's just a little chilly out here." She replied, rubbing her arms.

Gai looked away for a moment before he wrapped his arm around her waist with a heavy blush, drawing her close to him.

Ayane, with a slightly less powerful blush, looked up at him. "Gai?"

He turned his head so as to not meet her gaze. "W-well it would be bad if you caught a cold out here, you know… survival 101."

"Oh, I see…"

A silence befell the two until Gai spoke again. "Man, I can't believe those two are getting married."

"I know it was definitely a surprise." She said giving a small laugh.

"And the party…wow." He said finally relaxing a bit. "I don't know which one was better the part, when Ebisu got shot down after proposing to Inariko, or when Jiraiya got dunk and started singing Karaoke."

Both chuckled than Ayane asked "what was that song he sang again?"

"Ah a personal favourite of Jiraiya-sama, it's called Honky Tonk Badonkadonk. Five bucks if you can guess who he was singing about."

"Yeah, lucky for him she was too drunk to realize what he was singing."

They both laughed again and continued to reminisce about the Hokage's engagement party. It was small and took place at the Hokage's mansion. Sake was taken out of Tsunade's personal supply to keep the participants blood-alcohol-level from dropping too low. The Honourable Siblings then brought in their own personal karaoke machine and the party really took off. Till the latest in Inariko's 'collection' of men tried proposing only to get shot down, HARD.

"Kind of felt bad for the guy," Gai said, adjusting his arm and putting it around her shoulders.  
"Well that's what he gets for not heading everyone's warnings about her and all her 'collecting'." She told him, starting to feel a little more relaxed herself.

"Well she didn't have to yell his…ah…ranking…to the entire party." He shuddered a little. "I mean level 5… Dose that mean something to you women."

"Well Gai, let's just say that Ebisu's date live…or lack thereof…won't recover from that so quickly." she sighed. Gai decided not to dig into it any more.

They continued on their walk and soon arrived at Ayane's apartment. "Well, here we are, Ayane-san…"

At this point Ayane grew aware that at some point in their walk she had actually started laying her head down on Gai's chest, although the same had still failed to notice. Her head shot up and a deep blush filled her cheeks.

"Ayane-chan you're not getting sick are you?" Gai said, with a worrying face.

"N-no, I'm fine." She said giving a small chuckle. _'Wait… what… did he call me right now… did he call me right now CHAN?' _Her mind was racing. "Uhm, Gai…what did you just call me?" she said tuning towards him.

"Eh… ah…" _'Oh no, why did I say that?' _"It's just that… well, I was worried and it just sort off just came out…"

"You were worried about ME." She said raising a brow and leaned in closer to Gai

"Well you see, um…well I had a very nice time with you tonight and I was just wondering if you…" he trailed off, gulping in the beginning.

"Yes?" She looked straight into his eyes.

"Well, um I realized tonight, that when I'm with you I…ah…I, can truly be myself."

Ayane smiled. "Well, I'm glad, Gai." She said "I feel relaxed around you too."

"Well… also I was wondering…um, if you would um…ah…"

Ayane started to get a little annoyed at his stuttering. "Just spit it out Gai!"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE DO ME THE HONOR AND GO OUT WITH ME FRIDAY!"

Ayane just stared at him. _'Did he just…I mean seriously, did he just actually ask me out on a date…' _

Gai took her silence as a bad sign. "I'm sorry if I came on too strongly" he apologized, bowing multiple times. "I will go now-"

"Wait Gai." She stated before he could run off. "I'm sorry.. it's just, it's been a while since I've been on a date, especially if the person knew of my job, so I was just a little surprised. But yes, I would love to go out with you this Friday."

Gai smiled bigger than he had all day. "Thank you Ayane-san-"

"Wait." she cut him off.

"What?"

"If I am going out with you then you need to call me Ayane-chan from now on."

Both laughed. "I'm sorry, Ayane-chan. So how about I pick you up around 5:30 PM?"

"That would be great, Gai. I'll see you then." She turned to head inside. But out of the blue, she turned back to Gai and leaned in. "Thanks for tonight," she whispered and gave him a kiss on his cheek then quickly rushed inside.

Gai stood there, his face turning a deep shade of red. A few minutes later he turned to walk home all the way smiling, truly smiling.

_Sometimes there's no explanation  
Only what you feel  
And I knew you'd always be here  
Watching over me  
You're no accidental angel  
Falling down on me  
Now the picture is completed  
Two's becoming three…  
Oh yeah it's meant to be  
This is no accident, you see…_

_Saving grace  
Saving grace_

--Friday night--

Both the two Jo-nin were smiling. They had just had a wonderful evening in each others company. Gai was dressed in a tight green collared shirt with dark green jeans and Ayane was dressed in a light blue kimono with a Koi fish pattern.

The two met up on top of the Hokage Mountain where Gai had set up a small picnic for the two to enjoy as the February 'winter' sun went down. Then they took a walk around the park, hand in hand, for an hour. Finally they went to the cinema to catch the last showing of the new comedy movie »Saving Grace«. In fact, if you didn't know any better, you would have thought they were just your average couple on another date.

Now the night was ending and Gai, being the old school gentleman that he was, insisted that he would walk Ayane to her door. On the way they walked with Gai's arm around her shoulder and her head resting on his chest.

"I had a wonderful time, Gai-kun," she remarked upon reaching her apartment.

"I did as well Ayane-chan. Truthfully I cannot remember the last time I had such a wonderful evening." He answered, causing her to acquire three new shades of red.

"Gai…" she said, giving him a small punch on the arm.  
"What?" he asked, giving her a confused look.

She just laughed. "Nothing, just you being you." She said finally opening her door.

_You're turning my world upside down  
My head is spinning with the clouds  
I'd gladly give you all of me  
'Cause some things can't wait for eternity  
No longer playing the daydreams  
Oh no longer waiting for me  
Oh now I know you will save me  
Oh-oh…  
Oh yeah it's meant to be  
This is no accident, you see…_

"Ah…" he said, obviously taking it the wrong way and turned to leave defeated.

"Gai, wait." She said grabbing his arm.

Gai perked up a bit. "What is it, Ayane-chaUMPH" he couldn't finish because Ayane had just pulled his head into a deep and passionate kiss.

_You're no accidental angel  
Falling down on me  
Now the picture is completed  
Two's becoming three  
Sometimes there's no explanation  
Only what you feel  
And I knew you'd always be here  
Watching over me  
There's no point in hesitating  
When you have something so real  
Just run with your emotions  
Before they disappear_

She pulled away, much to Gai's dismay "I had a great time Gai. I hope we can do this again."

"Sure." Gai was still disoriented form the sudden kiss.

_You're no accidental angel  
Falling down on me  
Now the picture is completed  
Two's becoming three  
Oh yeah it's meant to be  
It seems no accident to me…  
Oh yeah it's meant to be  
It's no coincidence to me_

Ayane smiled and walked into her apartment.

For a second time Gai stood in front of her apartment, bewildered by what just transpired. Then he did what any man would do in his position…

"YAAAAA-HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" he yelled in the air and ran off home.

_Saving grace  
Saving grace  
Saving grace  
You're no accident to me_

_You're no accidental angel  
Falling down on me  
Now the picture is completed  
Two's becoming three  
Sometimes there's no explanation  
Only what you feel  
And I knew you'd always be here  
Watching over me  
There's no point in hesitating  
When you have something so real  
Just run with your emotions  
Before they disappear  
You're no accidental angel  
Falling down on me  
Now the picture is completed  
Two's becoming three…_

* * *

End of fourth story. Next up a wedding.


	28. Interlude Story 5 prologue

The fifth story enjoy

Disclaimer: written by Kamikashi

* * *

**Father – Interlude**

**Hanami –**** Sakura's bloom**

**  
****Prologue: Wedding of the Cloudy Field**

March 12th, Tuesday. 7th Year of the rule of Godaime Hokage.  
Clatter. "Sakura, fetch the post!"  
"_Sometimes, I really wish she would disappear_… Yes, ha-ha (mother)!" Enervated, Sakura left her room and picked up the letters which came through the letterbox slot in the door. Most of them were advertisement and bills for her parents, but one of them was different, for there was no address written on it, just "_To Haruno Sakura-sama_" in a very refined handwriting on it. "That handwriting… Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Sakura, where are my letters?"  
Annoyed, the young kunoichi tossed the other letters onto the dining table and rushed back to her room. "HEY!"  
The outcry of indignation by her mother didn't bother her; instead, she slammed the door behind her and tossed herself on her bed, the letter still in hand. She opened the envelope and began to read. But the first word of the letter caused her to scream already. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!!"

To Haruno Sakura-sama 春野・桜 - 様.  
Invitation  
Dear Sakura-san,  
As you know, Kirikumo Kamikashi is my fiancée.  
And finally, after two weeks of preparations, we are proudly able to announce the date and place of our wedding, to which you are invited, of course.  
Our wedding is held this Saturday, March 16th at noon at the Yakushi shrine (We cannot use my family's shrine because it burned down to ashes in the last ninja world war, and I used Yakushi wedding arrangements).  
We hope that you will find the time.  
Best regards,  
畑・案山子  
Hatake Kakashi

"Damn it." Sakura tossed the letter aside. Under other circumstances – she was still suffering from depressions, although Sasuke had returned to the village – she would have smiled at the invitation, which was not a pre-printed invitation as everyone else would get, but a personal letter – written as calligraphy with a brush by her teacher. "So much effort just for me… but why is everyone getting happier? Everyone but me…" Suddenly, a small note fell out of the envelope. "What the…" It was another calligraphic letter, this time written with a feather.

PS: I am going to attend the party as well. It would be nice if you accompany me.  
団扇・佐助  
Uchiha Sasuke.

That was the trigger to get her; of all of her team-mates and friends, the only one closer than her teachers and senpai was the young leader of the Uchiha clan. "_Even Sasuke is going to attend the wedding ceremony? Well, if he's asking like this, I guess I cannot say no_…" Sakura got up and placed the letters on her dresser. "But Sasuke had been acting strange lately…"

(Flashback)  
March 4th, Tuesday, late morning.  
"Damn it, with who should I train?" Sakura was walking towards shuriken range No 4, which was on the borders to the Uchiha territory. "Kakashi is still in hospital…" But as she reached the training grounds, she realised that she was not alone: Sasuke was training there shuriken Sharingan combo techniques under the eyes of Keisuke.  
"You are getting better in this special one, Uchiha-dono. But I never imagined that you could use Double Wire Shuriken Manipulation so quickly. It is not even a technique which you can copy with your eyes."  
Sasuke turned to his instructor. "Once you get the idea when to throw the seventh blade, it is quite easy. But how about the Mahiru Sharingan? Can you teach me this?"  
Keisuke closed his eyes. "Unfortunately not. That eye technique is exclusive to our sister, Kamikashi. If you want to learn it, ask her. Even I didn't master that level of Sharingan techniques… I only can use Kaleidoscope Sharingan, and I do not like using them. I can only tell you the theory behind it. But why don't you join us, Sakura-san?"  
A little shocked, Sakura entered the shuriken range. Hilt less double-edged swords and countless kunai were covering the targets. "I didn't want to…"  
"Why don't you train with me, Sakura-san?" Now Sasuke spoke, putting on a little smile.  
Sakura blushed. "O-Okay…"

A few hours later, Keisuke stopped the training. "Enough!"  
"Sensei!" Sasuke protested, for he still wanted to train.  
"Why do we stop now, Keisuke-sama?" Sakura asked confused, slightly out of breath.  
Keisuke put on his hat and got up. "I have to look after my elder sister, and besides, look at the time. It is noon already, how about lunch, you two? Sayonara." As usual, Keisuke vanished in a misty cloud.  
Suddenly, the two young shinobi's stomach growled. "Whoops." Now Sasuke turned slightly pink as he asked: "Sakura-san, would you like to eat with me? It's my treat. _What's wrong with me? We are old friends, this should be normal, shouldn't it_?"  
Sakura blushed again. "I'd like nothing else, Sasuke-kun."

(End flashback)

"Anyway, let's write an answer…" Quickly, Sakura scribbled down some lines:  
_It would be an honour and a pleasure to me to come to your wedding, Kakashi-sensei.  
__春野・桜__  
Haruno Sakura._  
After she finished this, her father knocked on the door. "Sakura-chan, that Uchiha boy is at the door; he says he wants to train with you."  
"All right, coming. Well, let's train…" The young kunoichi picked up her ningu set (weapon set), the letter, tied her forehead protector and sprinted down to the doorstep.  
"Ôhayo gozaimasu, Sasuke-kun. How do you do?"  
"I am fine, thank you, Sakura-san. I just wondered…," Sasuke was blushing again, "do you want to train with me? Kakashi is busy with his wedding preparations, and when he's not doing that, he is trying to activate the Mahiru Sharingan. And that's not the kind of training you might need."  
"_There it is again; Sasuke is acting like a complete idiot. What's wrong with him_?" She blushed and smiled. "Why not?"  
On their way to the seventh training ground, Sakura just stopped by Kakashi's house in order to put her answer into Kakashi's letterbox.

March 16th, Saturday. Sunrise.  
"Yo, Kakashi, get up! If you don't get up by now, you will be late for your own wedding!"  
Kakashi rose quite heavy-headed from his bed as Keisuke was shaking him awake. "Ungh… Ow, my head… I shouldn't have tried to drink myself to death together with Gai yesterday." His old friend, Maito Gai, had organised a stag party for him at a strip poker club, "The Saucy Sue"; and in the end, Kakashi had found out about himself a lot, particularly, that he didn't like watching other naked women than his fiancée (as well as Gai didn't like it at all). But the evening had one good result… Kakashi got up and tapped into the bathroom. "I swear by my life that I will never read a book of the Icha Icha series again as long as I live," he swore aloud while taking a long, hot shower and shaving his face.  
"But that gives you a problem, Kakashi." Keisuke stood in front of the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth.  
"Which is?"  
"What are you going to read while training more students?"  
Kakashi began to wash his hair. "Don't know… how about newspapers? I will think of something."  
"Aha. Get ready, the dresser is going to be at the shrine soon." The younger Kami gakure shinobi left after brushing his hair.  
"_Keisuke_." Inariko's telepathic voice reached his mind.  
"_What is it, Inariko_?" He answered as he concentrated on the ethereal voice of his sister.  
The mental equivalent of a huge grin appeared in Keisuke's mind. "_Hurry up, the dresser is at the shrine already_."  
"_Got it_." Keisuke turned back to the bathroom, where a simple dressed (shorts and T-shirt) Kakashi came out off, the hairbrush still in his hand. "Kage bunshin-no-jutsu!" and in the next moment, Kakashi found himself forced into his ninja shoes by the bunshin while his soon-to-be brother-in-law dragged him flying through the village.  
"Keisuke-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e, I can walk by myself!" The copy Ninja exclaimed.  
"Fine." Suddenly, they were standing in front of the Torii alley of the Yakushi shrine as Keisuke let him go. "Now go."  
His soon-to-be brother-in-law by his side, Kakashi marched up the stairs to the shrine were Kaito was waiting for them. "Ôhayo gozaimasu, Hatake-dono. Are you ready?"  
"And why shouldn't I, Kaito-sama?" Kakashi smiled tiredly.  
"Indeed. Please follow me." Kaito led Kakashi into a side room of the shrine, where the dresser was waiting together with Gai.  
His old friend and rival grinned at the sight of Mr Scarecrow. "Good morning, old friend. I am sorry, Kakashi, but I fear that this time you cannot wear your mask." He said, offering him an anti-hangover tea, which the silver-haired ninja drank in one go.  
"Thanks for the tea, Gai-kun. I think we should get this over with." He put off his shirt and shorts as well as his ninja shoes, putting on a pair of tabi (toe socks) and a black, high-cut hakama (formal pleated trousers) while his old friend began to tape his body and upper arms. "The only thing which horrifies me is the idea of wearing geta (wooden sandals) all day today." He got back to his feet and the dresser started his work.  
"So what about your mask?" Gai asked, starting to change into his kimono as well.  
"Well…"  
"Please turn around, Hatake-sama… thank you." The dresser was swirling between the two shinobi, dressing them simultaneously.  
"Well?"  
"I will have a private life again, so why should I wear a mask when am not on duty?" With this, he took off his mask, putting it on top of the pile of his clothes.  
"Indeed. Oh, and before I forget, your fiancée is already here. I think we should be ready on time. I can barely believe what is happening… Kakashi's wedding is going on, I am the best man and the date of marriage is the top of the Hanami no Ki (花見の季, Hanami season), the Matsuri no Sakura (祭の桜, Sakura festival)."  
"I am surprised as well, my friend. How does Kamikashi look like?"  
"Well…"

A few hours later, bride's room/Shiori's office.  
Said priestess, who was dressed in a traditional Miko outfit, white kimono jacket and dark blue hakama, was running around the full-dressed, ready-made bride together with the bride's sister and mother. "Well, there is only one word to describe you, Kirikumo-sama…"  
"Which is, Shiori-sama?"  
"Gorgeous. Simply magnificent. And the kimono is also simply stunning. Not even the wedding kimono of the Hyuga clan is such a great work of art."  
Said Shiromuku kimono (white wedding kimono) was a traditional white wedding kimono with the symbols of the Kirikumo clan woven into the material: Misty clouds, peonies and phoenixes, a blue Torii on the back of her collar. It had seven layers, a wedding kimono fitting for a Princess. And technically, she was some kind of Princess, the eldest daughter of the Kirikumo clan after all; although she was considered a rebel with her Kami bunshin ability. Her long, silver hair was done into a complicated pinned-up hairstyle with _three_ (she normally wore two) platinum hairpins, pearls and moon bells hanging on silk strings from their tips. A comb with a phoenix design and some flowery clips pinned the loose parts of her hair to the sides. Her fingernails had been lacquered light blue, the colour of the clear sky and her make up was delicately and chosen with caution.  
"You look like a princess, Kirikumo-sama!" Sakura agreed. The young kunoichi wore a Furisode kimono, with their long sweeping sleeves, signifying that she also was close friends with Kamikashi and Kakashi, as only close family of the bride would wear such a kimono to a wedding, but she was unmarried. Its design was absolutely fitting for the day: light aqua blue with cherry blossoms all over it, as it was Hanami season's No 1 day, the Sakura festival. Inariko wore a similar kimono but with a singing birds design on an emerald green background. As tradition of Kami gakure called for, her sword Susanoo-no-Arashi (Susanoo of the Tempest) was trusted through her obi sash.  
"May I see it?" Kamikashi asked with curiosity in her voice.  
"Of course." Shiori and Sakura placed six tall mirrors around the bride. "And?"  
Shiori was curious. "What do you think?"  
Kamikashi was speechless as she got one step closer to the reflection which showed her face. "_Is this really me_?" she mentioned, forgetting the fact that only her family and Kakashi could hear her like this while placing her left hand on the mirror.  
Her younger sister placed her palm on her shoulder. "You'll have to say it aloud, o-nee-sama."  
Kamikashi took a BIG breath in. "I can barely believe my eyes! Is this really me?"  
Amaya, her mother, and Shiori removed the mirrors. "To tell you the truth, musume-chan (daughter), you are reacting exactly as I on MY wedding. Believe it, you were always beautiful." Amaya laughed and carefully grabbed Kamikashi's uchikake kimono for later, as she would change after the public left. The leader of Kami gakure no Sato wore a beautiful, black Kurotomesode kimono, patterned only below the waist-line, as tradition called for, with five kamon sewed on the sleeves, back, and chest of the kimono. She also wore a haori jacket, fastened with a moon-bell chain-clip, with the Kami gakure forest pattern and the Kanji for "Kami" on the back, indicating her rank in the ninja world.  
After saying so, she put Kamikashi's two great swords Amaterasu-no-Hikage (Amaterasu of the sunshine) and Mugen-no-Zanmatou-no-Tsurugi (Eternal Beheading Sword) in her daughter's obi on the right side, for Kamikashi was left-handed. Sakura then took the fan and tucked it into her obi. The fan implied by its gradual opening happiness, and should bring a happy future. Inariko put the hakoseko in her obi as well and carefully placed the Shiromuku bonnet on her ane's (elder sister) head.  
One of Shiori's younger assistants came in. "I am sorry to interrupt the conversation, but the guests have arrived and the groom is ready. We should proceed, Miko-sama." About a hundred guests were already roaming the temple gardens, waiting for the ceremony to begin. ANBU patrolled the entire thing, unseen to the untrained eye.  
Shiori nodded. "All right. We will be right there. Send the groom in."  
"Hai!" The assistant opened the side door, allowing Kakashi, Keisuke, Sasuke (who had arrived late and had to be picked up by the former) and Gai to enter.

As Kakashi saw his bride, he opened his mouth but was rendered speechless, his now silver eyes (Sharingan + Spirit Reader combo Kekkei Genkai) widened. The men stared several minutes jaw-dropping at the figure in the wedding kimono until Shiori made her rounds, nonchalantly closing the men's mouths. "Mouths shut, gentlemen, there is a draught. We shouldn't take root here but proceed with the wedding."  
Both Sakura and Sasuke however stared at their Sensei in disbelief, for he was showing his lower face.  
"Sensei…"  
"Later, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun, I want to get married by now." He turned to his fiancée with a smile as bright as the sun. (Insert the Beatles' song "Here comes the sun" here) "You truly are a Goddess."  
"And you are as irresistible as always, handsome," she answered, her eyes closed.  
He got closer and unfastened the long and heavy train of the Shiromuku kimono. "Shall we go, then?" he whispered into her left ear, kissing her on the cheek.  
As a response, the "puppet of the gods" simply opened her eyes, gracefully taking the hand he offered. _Yes, we should_…  
Meanwhile, Shiori had left the room and headed for the main hall, where she began to play music on a Shakuhachi style traverse flute (Shakuhachi is normally played like a recorder), with Kaito playing the drum, summoning the couple and the reception guests to the inner temple courtyard with the altar. Shiori's Miko-apprentices hushed through the room, lighting the candle-dishes and ensuring the sacred fire to burn. They set up the altar table for San-San Ku Do-ceremony, Sake and drinking dishes included.  
As everything was ready and almost everyone had found their seating spaces, the bride and the bridegroom were led by their family and friends to the waiting priests. Gai, Sakura and Sasuke, who were filling in the place of Kakashi's practically extinct family, sat down to his right, while the Kirikumo clan members and guests from Kami gakure sat on the left, right behind Kamikashi.  
Kaito put down the drum as his niece and superior, the guardian of the shrine, passed him the flute to play on, who in turn began a complicated dance around the couple in order to purify them. Out of the dance itself, Shiori poured three glasses of Sake, one into a small saucer, one into a medium sized saucer, and another into a large saucer, marking the beginning of the main part of the ceremony with a graceful pirouette which brought her behind the altar.  
Lifting her head and opening her eyes, she began to recite old incantations. "Watched over by the Almighty ones and by those who live in this village, these two have come before us in order to speak an oath of truth and love. If there is any doubt by one of you who are going to witness this ceremony, speak now or remain silent forever, for the gods are listening now." Nobody spoke, as it was tradition and custom (they had been occasions when somebody had spoken, but this was considered treacherous and a sacrilege). Satisfied, the 15-year-old Miko priestess nodded and consecrated the sake.  
Afterwards, Kakashi, being on the inside right, took a small sip of the smallest saucer, and moved to the medium sized saucer, and then the large saucer. Kamikashi followed in suit, taking the last of the sake in each saucer.  
At the end of that ceremony, Amaya and her two younger children drank a large saucer of sake with Kakashi and Kamikashi, signifying the combining of their families. If Kakashi's parents had been there, they would have done so as well.  
Technically, the wedding ceremony was done there. Shiori and Kaito got up and then announced: "By the power bestowed unto us by the Almighty ones and the Godaime Hokage and the law of the Fire Country and the Land of Sacred Beasts, I give you Hatake Kakashi, and Kirikumo-Hatake Kamikashi." Everyone clapped and stood up. Kakashi then recalled the scene earlier this morning. He would prove it, that he could have a private life. At that moment, Kakashi grabbed Kamikashi, swept her off her feet, and gave her a fiery kiss in front of all his guests.  
Wolf whistles and catcalls were heard as everyone clapped and smiled. Kakashi was extremely flushed and his wife slightly turned her head away. As he turned around, however, the smile of his old friend and rival, Gai, which said: _well done_; was proving that he was absolutely right. So he simply nodded and returned the smile, saying _thanks_ with it.

"We're looking forward to seeing your new world. Please enjoy your life together, you're only young once, right?" said an old woman. Kakashi and Kamikashi bowed to her. "Thank you, Satake-san." She was the last. They had nearly greeted the entire shinobi population of the village. It was exhausting. There was a huge pile of gifts at Shiori's office that they would need to open later.  
Thanks to Yakushi wedding arrangements, the guests for the reception gathered in the second festival hall of the temple. After the villagers had left, Kamikashi went to Shiori's office to put on the uchikake kimono of hers. The sun began to set, the bamboo lanterns were lit; it was time for the Kaiseki Ryori.  
Kamikashi returned in her cloudy blue uchikake kimono, and they toasted with…champagne, a regional speciality from Kami gakure. All of the remains of Kamikashi's clan were there (which was not THAT much), representatives of all of Kami gakure's ninja clans, the elite of Konoha's Jo-nin, the Konoha Eleven, members of all of Konoha gakure's major ninja clans (the Yakushi clan lacked just one member today, Yohei, who was watching the hospital) and the elders of Konoha: Tsunade, Jiraiya and the village councillors.  
Kamikashi had summoned the Suzaku twins in their miniature form to the reception, as Kakashi stated (after summoning the Hachi Ninken) that the bird-gods would be quite pissed if she didn't. The gifts of the fushichou-emperors were perhaps the most precious of this evening: an "Eternal flame of infinite good fortune" on an eternal dish and an "Imperial Suzaku Feathers"-fan, a charm of happiness. Kakashi's eight ninja dogs had a painting of a crane pair for them, a symbol of everlasting, undying love.

Dinner went very well, and Nekomata managed to keep Lee out of the Sake. Everyone gradually became increasingly inebriated, and it was time for Amaya's and Keisuke's speech.

As it was custom in Kami gakure, Amaya rang the moon bells before she picked up the microphone. "Now, or I better should say: finally, Kamikashi, my beautiful tempest cloud, is married. I will always remember the time she was at the academy, where everyone first feared her and later on thinking of her as a weirdo due to the fact she developed a NEW bloodline limit. I know how hard it must have been back then, being all alone, spending all the time with activating bloodline limits… and now you are one of the greatest kunoichi in this ninja world, so great that our village cannot hold you anymore. Now you are surrounded by people who admire and love you, so I have to admit that you are the pride of my life and of our village, despite your wish to be free. This wish is granted by now. And as I said before, you have been beautiful, always, but now, the light of your beauty isn't hiding anymore. There are many beautiful flowers, stars and clouds in this world, but tonight no one is as beautiful as you are, my wonderful daughter. And as I know that Kakashi managed to survive the assault of a raijuu for half an hour all by himself, and that he truly loves her," "stop reading my thoughts, that's bad manners!" Kakashi interrupted and the guests laughed. Without any irritation, Amaya continued: "and to protect her heart and soul, to take care of her, as anyone my daughter deems worthy of her love, must be worthy of her." Afterwards, she smiled with tears in her eyes, her silver hair done into 108 long, thin braids.  
Keisuke said: "We love you, Kamikashi-o-nee-sama, and we're sure you'll be happy, and we couldn't be any prouder of you. Now, ladies and gentlemen, the best man." Applause. He put the microphone back to its rack, then took his place beside his mother again.

Gai got up, not his carefree but more his serious side showing as he took the microphone. "There's not much to say, Kakashi, my old friend… I know how hard it must have been to grow up like you, to lose everything which was important in life. And then, out of the blue, after so many hard years, you're asking me to be your best man – on your wedding! And out of all women in world, you take the number one strongest, most dangerous and most beautiful–" "Gai!" suddenly a dark-haired, rather pretty woman shouted from the table; she was sitting right beside the »Pride Green beast of Konoha«'s seat. "Sorry, Ayane-chan… and one of the most beautiful kunoichi in the world, Kamikashi the head cutter kunoichi, as your bride. I have to admit that if I wouldn't be occupied by Ayane (yes, even Gai can have a girlfriend, you know…), I would be jealous. Luckily, I am occupied, so I am just really glad that you found yourself some happiness. And may the gods smile on you two forever." The guests clapped their hands again as Gai passed the word and the microphone to Kakashi.

Suddenly, the Copy Ninja stood all alone on the stage. He sighed before he began. "Thank you, Gai. And thank you all for coming. There is one thing that I am really, really bad at doing…And that has to be making speeches. But I'll…try my best." He took neatly folded piece of paper out of his obi. "Since I left academy, everyone but Gai called me 'elite'. Then my father tripped and fell, fell deep and only a few didn't despise me as being his son. And as he died, maybe me myself died a bit on that day. But then the 'elite' calling became even worse, and the one of the best gifts in my life I got as I turned thirteen." He covered his left eye shortly before he continued. "But this one, I think, had let me even die more, for he gave me my heart back at the price of his life. Thanks Obito; that was really a tough legacy you gave me. And then the path of mine became even more unfavourable… Sasuke, Sakura, be thankful that you didn't grow up in these times when the children used to grow up on the battlefield, turning into ANBU if they managed to survive 15 up to 16 years; it's really bad for your mental health. Anyway… Kamikashi, I have to thank you that you were able to wait for such a complete idiot like me all the time. I have to admit: The day I met you, I actually thought I would die, being toasted by an oversized raijuu. I will never forget this teenage female voice, yelling in tenor register: 'Calm down, your oversized electrocuting jerk!'" Kamikashi grinned and the guests, especially Gai and Jiraiya, burst out into laughter. "And in the next moment, a tempest of black and white with silver hair stopped the raijuu with an oversized bamboo harisen (fan), hitting it like a tee-off in golf, causing it is to run away by a simple stare of her eyes. The next thing you asked was: 'Are you all right?' And I can recall that I couldn't answer because I fainted of blood loss. The next thing I remember was your sword pointing at my throat while I was lying in a hospital bed, and you were saying that I shouldn't move if I cared about my health and that you were chosen to be my guardian while I stayed in Suigen. But these times were war, something even your village with its neutrality knew, and before I could admit the truth, I left, the excuse of my duty on my lips." He paused. "One of my students said that there is no fate because you choose your own path. Personally, I believe, just like you, Kashi-chan, that there are also things which are supposed to happen. And the fact that we are now here, celebrating OUR wedding proves that this believe is not completely wrong…But you in particular, as well as all my other friends and comrades, made me feel myself again. You gave me the feeling that it was no shame to enjoy your life in this world of ninja…that it is alright to love while being a ninja. On nights when I was alone, when I couldn't sleep, and things were absolutely terrible, I'd think of you, and without knowing it, I'd feel better about myself in general, and less lost in my life…Kamikashi-hime…Thank you."  
Kamikashi was close to breaking out into tears at hearing him say those last words. Instead, she showed her "crying face", a sad but understanding expression, and everyone was simply shocked by the out of character expression of emotion.  
While he held his speech, Sasuke and Sakura were staring continuously at his face. "And before I forget: Three promises. Number One: Kamikashi, I swear by my life that I will never read a book of the Icha Icha series again as long as I live. Number Two: Amaya-o-ka-sama, rest assured that I will never let her down; I promise you to protect and love her with all my heart. Number Three: Gai, Sasuke, Sakura, I will have a private life again, so why should I wear a mask when am not on duty?" With this, while everyone was still stunned about his three promises (and his good looks), he put the microphone back into the rack and helped his wife getting to her feet for her speech.

As the sword mistress got on the stage, her genuine smile returned. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kashi-chan. I really appreciate your words. Dear friends, so many good speeches have been given now…what should I say? Ah…yes, about fate… Approximately 14 years ago, you, Kakashi, travelled through the land of sacred beasts, violating the limits of a raijuu territory. I do not know if it was just luck, fate, or my decision to meet you, but on that day I was on watch in that area. I don't know why, but I fell for you the moment I spotted you." Kakashi smiled, answering in Spirit reader: '_Me too_'. "You had to stay three weeks in our hospital and I was ordered to keep an eye on you, for you were a foreign ninja after all. And before you left, you promised me something. You said it was too early for such things, for we were just 15 (Kamikashi) and 19 (Kakashi) back then, and the war made it impossible to even think about such things. But finally, war is over, and you kept your promise…finally. I'm willing to do anything for you to be happy and to protect your happiness, and I love you with every fibre of my life, which would be meaningless without you." she finished, face beaming.  
"This counts for me as well, o-ku-chan (my wife)." Kakashi said as he helped her back to her seat. As she sat down, he turned to her, kissing her wholeheartedly. Everyone awed, and there were murmurs of "How sweet," and such.

With all the speeches done, Shiori went up to the stage. "Dear guests, after all of these wonderful words, enjoy now the service of the great Kaori, senior Geisha of the Kaede tea house!" A state-of-the-art Geisha got up to the stage and began to dance, her Maiko accompanying her on a flute. There was to be karaoke later in the night, and the increasing state of inebriation continued, until Kakashi had no inhibitions in grabbing Kamikashi for a kiss at any moment he desired so, and Gai had no problem snogging with Ayane very publicly, while she had no trouble doing so as well. Tsunade were lying in Jiraiya's arms, Neji was busy with Tenten. Overall, it turned into a night of fun, laughter, and romance for everyone all around… only Shiori was not having fun at all, which Kaito noted.  
"What's wrong, o-jo-sama (daughter of another person)?" he asked her.  
"Have you seen Sasuke or Sakura, uncle?"  
"They left after you announced the Karaoke session. Why?"  
The Miko didn't answer; instead, she activated her eyes, searching for them. "Ah! They are outside, in the cherry and flower gardens. Looks like he took my suggestions seriously… he-he-heh. Good luck, Uchiha-sama…"


End file.
